The Devil's Pine Tree Part 1: A Twist of Fate!
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: What if…. Ford and Stan's Plan Didn't Work? What if… One of our beloved favorite characters turned their back away from humanity? Could our dreams for a happy ending still come true? Find out in this tail-spinning AU of the Weirdmageddon Trilogy, where nothing is as it seems, and everything is victim to change! (BillDip)
1. It's the End of the World As We Know It

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** After my editor proof read my entire rough draft of 'I'm in love with a Dorito' series she begged me to do a dark BllDip. So, for my cousin Amber (She's my editor) I give you the darkest, and saddest BllDip of all time...

The Devil's Pine Tree Part 1: A Twist of Fate!

 **Warning:** This story is a lot like the original Weirdmageddon with a few changes here and there, with flash backs. So if it sounds too similar to the show I apologies in advance I promise that once we get to chapter 18 we'll be free lancing, but until then the changes will be small.

Anyway I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

 **Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines**

 **P.S: Story is finished! New chapter will be posted once every Weekend!**

* * *

 **(Going back to the beginning of Weirdmageddon...)**

"Oh, it's happening. It's finally, finally happening!" Bill Cipher laughs maniacally as he begins to transform. "Physical form? Don't mind if I DO!" He continues laughing as what appear to be muscle fibers cover him. He is then encased in a metal pyramid and vanishes within a brilliant white light.

Finally after one trillion years he was going to get everything he so rightfully deserved!

"Huh?! What just happened?" The time traveler, Blendin Blandin shouts watching as Mabel Pines is lifted up, and locked away in a bubble with a shooting star symbol on it. "Oh. Oh man. This is bad! This is real bad! Guys, we've got a situation!" he screams pressing a button on his watch,

causing him to vanish.

Suddenly the sky darkens and the town's people look up, and gasp as the transformed Bill floats down towards them. He laughs wickedly and says "Alright, listen up you one lifespan, three dimensional, five sense skin puppets! For one trillion years I've been trapped in my own decaying dimension, waiting for a new universe to call my own. Name's Bill! But you can call me your new lord and master for all of eternity!" he laughs some more as he shoots a lazar from his eye melting the statue of Nathaniel Northwest.

The town's people shake in fear as several monsters begin to jump out of the rift.

"Now meet the gang of interdimensional criminals, and nightmares I call my friends. 8 Ball! Kryptos!" Bill announces his friends' names as they file out of the scar in the sky. "The being whose name must never be said, haha what the heck; It's Xanthar. Then of course there's also Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pyronica, and Pacifier, Some Eye-Ball Bats, oh and these guys." Suddenly a large army of demons of all shapes, and sizes file out of the rift covering up the entire sky above Gravity Falls. "This is our town now, boys!" Bill exclaimed.

Bill's friends and the thousands of demon soldiers laughed in response.

"Now see here, you unholy triangle fella." Mayor Tyler said shakenly "As mayor, I strongly urge you to git...git on out of here."

"Yeah!" Lazy Susan agreed "Things with one eye are weird!"

"We don't like out-of-towners." Grenda yelled.

"We punch what we DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Manly Dan says backing her up as he rips open a mailbox.

But Preston Northwest had a different approach in mind, instead of refusing Bill's rule he welcomes him. "I would just like to say that as a rich capitalist I welcome your tyrannical rule. Perhaps I could be one of your, uh... horsemen of the apocalypse?"

"Dad." Pacifica protested.

"Not now, sweetie, the grownups are talking." Preston shushed her.

"Oh wow, that's a great offer." Bill jokes sarcastically. "How 'bout instead I shuffle the functions of every hole in your face." He then snapped his fingers and rearranges Preston's face so that he has ears for eyes and a giant eyeball as a mouth. Preston falls over, screaming as his family watches in horror.

Bill laughs and begins turning people into stone.

The town people run away in terror as Eye bats try to scoop them up.

"It's time we do a little redecorating. I could really use a castle of some kind." Bill declares and a pyramid forms in the sky. "And how about some bubbles of PURE MADNESS!"

Colorful bubbles appear passing through people who are not fast enough to run away; reducing them to a crazy mess, they scream and rip off their shirts.

"This party never stops." Bill decries "Time is dead and meaning has no meaning. Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO WEIRDMAGEDDON!"

The water tower roars as the Fearamid produces a large weirdness wave.

"Alright boys capture all the flesh sticks." Bill said addressing his army. "And have them turned to stone for my throne. Oh and if you see one that you'd like to keep for any reason, ANY REASON AT ALL! Please feel free to do so."

The demons chuckled in unison, as some rubbed their hands together obviously thinking about some of the things they'd love to do with some of the humans.

Bill too seemed to smile as if too was thing up some naughty things he could do to a certain meat sack in particular. "Now with that said if you happen to see Six Fingers just remember, HE IS MINE!" Bill growled with a demonic voice. "Now go spread your chaos through out this hick town cause once we're done partying were gonna take this world wide!"

The demon army cackled in delight as they divided into smaller groups and went separate ways to take over all the corners of the town in the name of Bill Cipher!

* * *

 **(Gravity Falls Maximum Security Prison)**

"Okay, inmates, time to review your finger paintings." James Brown said and cleared his throat, doing his best to show a positive attitude towards the inmates.

It wasn't easy!

He walks down the room examining the paintings which are currently hanging on the wall for all to see. "Very good. Nice." He praises as he passes each work of art. That is until he reaches a vengeful painting of Gideon winning back Mabel. He gasps "Gideon does this look like someone who's ready to re-enter society?"

Gideon crosses his arms.

"Gideon's unappreciated in his time!" Ghost-Eyes shouted in his defense.

"Oh, Ghost-Eyes, you're making me blush!" Gideon praised.

"Gideon makes prison life worth living." A long bearded man named Rick shouted.

"Gideon! Gideon! Gideon! Gideon! Gideon! Gideon!" the prisoners chanted the boy's name.

Gideon stops to bask in their praise. _'Soon I'll be out of this dump, Mabel will soon be mine, and then Dipper Pines will pay!'_

Suddenly the room shakes as a giant goat eats a hole into the prison wall.

The prisoners gasp.

Gideon watches as a three-headed bird lands on his hand.

It screeches.

"Oh my. Bill came through." He realized as more monsters came into view. He smiles, "Come on yall" Gideon yells addressing the other prisoners. "This town belongs to Bill Cipher now, and he has made us the enforcers of his reign. There's a new law and order now so start rounding up as many sorry saps as you can find!" He ordered. "Oh and if you happen to come across Dipper Pines remember, HE's MINE!" The prisoners shouted their approval and moved to carry out the boy's orders.

Ghost Eyes picked up Gideon so he could carry him on his shoulders.

 _'If you're running boy then you better not stop!_ ' Gideon growled. _'Cause once I catch you I'm_ _gonna torture you so badly you'll be wishing for death! Make no mistake boy you will pay for_ _your transgressions.'_ Gideon vowed as he imagined himself crushing Dipper under his boot…

 _'Like a bug boy; like a bug!'_

* * *

 **(Right Outside the Mystery Shack)**

The wind howled…

Sending an unsettling chill down Ford's back "So this is how the world ends." he rasped through the gushing wind. "Not with a bang, but with a... boop-boop."

"Weirdmageddon." Dipper whispered he is shaking, but it's not from the cold.

Birds caw and fly overhead as various animals start racing out of the woods.

 _'It's like their running from something'_ Dipper thought and yelps as a deer to knocks him over. "Agh!"

"Move it, stretch." A gnome yelled at Dipper as they rushed by. "We're scampering here!"

Ford helps Dipper back on his feet. "The rift is shattered. Bill's world is spilling into ours and every minute his powers grow stronger."

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed. "The rift must have cracked inside the backpack. She must be in danger. I have to go find her." He takes off running as he screams into the walkie talkie. "Mabel! Come in, Mabel! Mabel!" He had to save her, he just had too!

 _'It's my fault she was out her in the first place.'_ He thought. _'If she's hurt I'll never forgive myself.'_

Ford grabs him by the arm and stops him. "Dipper listen to me. We can find your sister soon, but first we have to stop Bill. If we can blast him back through the rift he came out of, we just might be able to stop him before his weirdness spreads across the entire globe."

Dipper knew he was right, he loved Mabel, but was she really more important than sparing the entire world from this terrible fate? _'No the longer we wait looking for Mabel the stronger Bill becomes! We need to take him down now while we still have a chance!'_

But could it even be done?

"Are you sure defeating Bill is even possible?" Dipper asked unsure.

"No. I'm not sure." Ford admitted. "But being a hero means fighting back even when it seems impossible." He bent down to look Dipper straight in the eyes. "Will you follow me?"

"To the ends of the Earth." Dipper vowed.

"Good. Because that's where we're heading, we also might want to step inside." Ford said as the weirdness wave headed their way.

Dipper nods his agreement and they both run for the shack.

"Weirdness wave!" a gnome shouts.

The wave washes over the Mystery Shack and over Soos' house, causing the barbecue grill to come to life and run away.

Soos gasps as he watches in shock from the window. "Ah! Abuelita! A tidal wave of madness just went over us!"

"Oh, Soos, such an imagination." Abuelita laughed from behind him.

Soos turns around and sees that Abuelita is now a chair! "Ah! You've turned into a chair!"

"Why don't you have a seat and relax?" Abuelita suggested, she's not in the least bit worried about the fact that she is now a chair.

"But what about you, and my friends?" Soos asked looking torn.

"I'll be fine. You go help the others." Abuelita assured him.

"When the universe is broken, only one handyman can fix it." Soos declares and then kisses Abuelita good bye. "I'm coming for you, friends!" he shouts as he runs out of the safety of his home.

"Time for a nap." Abuelita says, and reclines herself as if the end of the world was not upon them at all; but unfortunately it was the end, Bill had all of Earth in his greedy little hands.

And sadly it was about to get a hell of a lot worse!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	2. Dipper's Conflictions

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** chapter 2 coming up!

 **Warning:** Flashback's!

Anyway I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

 **Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines**

 **P.S: Story is finished! New chapter will be posted once every Weekend!**

* * *

Danger…

The air reeked with its foul odor.

Dipper tried his best to keep his heart from hammering in his chest, but he failed miserably. Even still he followed Ford's lead. After the weirdness wave hit Ford had grabbed a large case, and began to lead Dipper to the clock tower where he was hoping that they'd have a perfect shot at Bill.

The two reached the town square and wasted no time finding the tower, they hurried up the stairs and didn't stop until they reached the room on the top floor.

Ford rushes to set up as Dipper goes to the large window to search for the target.

It doesn't take long for the boy to find what he's looking for. "Bill" he whispers.

The demon had doubled in size since the last time Dipper had saw him, and at the moment he was addressing a small group of scary looking monsters. Dipper listened closely trying to pick up on what they were saying.

"Ready to cause some havoc, boys?" Bill asked in excitement.

The monsters laugh in response.

Dipper's eyes narrowed _'That monster!'_ he growled inwardly.

 _'And what did you expect!'_ he asked himself. _'He was always a monster you just couldn't see past his charms!'_

 _'But he...'_

 _'You don't think he really meant a word he said to you, do you?'_

Dipper bit his lip at the thought, and tried to chase away the coming memories; but it was no use. For once he thought about it he couldn't stop himself from being reminded about a time when he actually believed that Bill could be something more than a monster...

* * *

 **(Flashback: Takes place after Sock Opera)**

He knew this was going to be awkward!

Dipper bit his lip as he tried his best not to cause a scene, it had been weeks since he had told Wendy his true feelings about her; and he was trying his best to put the whole experience behind him.

Of course it was easier said than done, and Mabel wasn't making it any easier! After the near miss with the time travelers, and the life threatening games of Globnar, Mabel had convinced Soos that they should throw a party for his birthday. It wasn't that Dipper didn't want to celebrate with Soos, no that part wasn't the problem. The problem was Mabel decided to break the oath of silence and tell Wendy's friends about their adventure to the Bunker! And now here he was with his sister, Soos, and Wendy in the middle of all their friends as Wendy made them jealous by telling the hair rising story of the events that had taken place in the bunker.

"I wrestled with that monster to save the journal. But the beast just wouldn't let it go, and then it tried to convince Dipper that I wasn't who I said I was!" Wendy went on.

"And then Dipper hit it with an ax!" Mabel declared.

"Sweet doctor fun times" Nate praised.

And suddenly all eyes were on him!

"Yeah it was so...intense I think I'm gonna have nightmares for life" Dipper admitted.

Everyone laughed and soon Wendy was continuing her story like it was nothing...

But it was something to Dipper, and he just couldn't pretend that things were fine.

"You know Mabel", Dipper said and ran his hand through his hair. "I think I need some fresh air, seriously… I feel like I can't breathe in here", he started to move towards the already open door,

when he felt a tug on his hoodie's sleeve.

"Dipper…" Mabel asked looking worried.

"Don't worry", Dipper said and smiled. "I will be right back, have some fun -" he tapped his twin's cheek gently. "- I'll be back right after I have had my air, okay?"

He didn't stay to hear Mabel's answer, but walked across the room to the ladder that led up to the roof. He sighed in relief as he felt the cold night air hit his face. The view from the roof was pretty nice. Even when it was night time. Dipper leaned on his arms, swinging his feet from the edge, looking up to the stars. The music from Shack was surprisingly faint, but still clear enough to make out the words to the song, not that it mattered really. A faint wind made the boy close his eyes and take a deep breath, before completely relaxing, letting his arms giving out under him and collapsed on the roof. Suddenly Dipper really didn't feel like returning inside the Shack. This was way more comfortable. Being alone, no one nearby you. Just you, the stars, the moon and-

"And me of course!"

 _'Please tell me I didn't fall asleep!'_ Dipper's eyes opened and met with the one big eye of Bill Cipher himself! _'Someone please kill me!'_

"Oh but if I did that then there would be no one around to pester!" Bill cackled at his own joke as he read Dipper's mind with ease.

Dipper looked around at the different shades of gray and sighed, he knew that he should be scared of the situation he had just found himself in. But somehow, the boy didn't feel the need to panic at the sight of the certain dream demon, floating in front of him. Dipper just decided to close his eyes again and crossed his arms behind his head.

 _'Maybe if I ignore him he'll go away.'_ he thought.

"Did you miss me?" Bill asked almost hopefully.

 _'So much for that!'_

"What do you want, Bill?" the boy mumbled. There was a silence, before he heard a small disappointed sigh.

"Do I look like I always want something, kid?" Bill asked, with disapprove tone in his voice. That made the male twin open his left eye and looked at the dream demon, now sitting right beside him.

"Well", Dipper started. "Usually that is the reason why you appear. You know all the handshakes and deals with blue flames and stuff", the boy continued, eyeing the triangle who huffed, making a risen eyebrow expression to him.

"I just want to have a small chat with you, Pine Tree", the demon said and rolled his eye. He floated again above the boy, poking Dipper's cheek with his cane. "I have been-"

"-Watching me? Keeping your eye on me?" Dipper finished and couldn't help but grin as the demon's eye turned a little red with anger, but it soon vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"As I was saying", Bill said with warning tone and Dipper closed his eye again, still slightly smiling and relaxed. "I have been keeping eye on you, and my single eye saw that my favorite meat sack is being miserable", the triangle said, poking Dipper's cheek again, making the boy drop his smile. "So why don't you tell good old Bill, what is bugging you?"

Dipper slowly took a deep breath in and looked at the demon. He narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

"Geez, kid", Bill exclaimed happily and snapped his fingers, making Dipper sit up instead of laying. "There isn't any catch just-"

"There is always a catch when I talk with you, Bill", the male twin sighed, rubbing back of his neck. He really didn't want to deal with Bill's shit right now. And after he took his body the last thing he wanted was to be near the demon.

"Yes, but even I can be surprising, Pine Tree", the demon said, and Dipper knew that if the demon had two eyes, he would wink right now. Bill moved himself behind Dipper, patting the boy's shoulder.

"So tell me, kid. What is going on in that great head of yours?" the demon asked.

"Why should I? All you've done is terrorize me and my sister. You tried to destroy Stan's mind-"

"Look Kid I know we've had our issues but I told you, trying to erase your uncle's mind was all Gideon's idea. It was just a job kid, I can't survive without making deals every now and then." the demon reasoned.

"You stole my body!" Dipper screamed.

"And I soon came to regret it, now didn't I" Bill snapped.

"Yeah well What about your plans?" Dipper snapped right back

"What plans?"

"You know; I've got big plans coming and I can't have you getting in my way" Dipper said, practically quoting what Bill had said when he stole his body.

"Look kid what do you want me to say? Yes I have plans alright, but that isn't important." the demon said obviously trying to sweep the whole subject under the rug.

"And there not important because?" Dipper asked.

"Because this isn't about me it's about you." Bill reasoned.

"Me?" Dipper was really confused now.

"Yes you're troubled and I'm all ears" Bill said and laughed as ears began to pop up all over his body. "See all ears; get it!"

Dipper rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh come on kid" Bill floated back in front of him. "Holding things in like this isn't healthy."

The boy hummed and stuck his bottom lip out. "So what do you care", he started. "Besides I don't think I shouldn't tell my problems to anyone who is shaped like a Dorito", Dipper said and got up to leave, missing Bill's murderous look, and was answered with silence.

For a moment Dipper wondered if the demon had gone away. Well, not like it mattered, maybe now he would get some peace and-

Suddenly two black arms wrapped around him.

Dipper blinked in obvious confusion, looking down seeing indeed arms around his waist and someone pulling him against a brick like chest. The boy's eyes widened as he turned to look at over his shoulder, coming face to face with the demon his eye curved as if he was sporting an invisible mischievous grin.

"You know kid weather you leave the roof are not you're still asleep in reality." The demon said pointing out the obvious.

Dipper just stared at him, making very good impression of fish, which just make Bill laugh. "So are you going to tell me?"

Dipper sighed "You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?"

"Wow kid nothing gets passed you!" Bill laughed his triangle form shook with obvious glee. "But seriously Kid I promise that if you tell me I will leave."

"Well", Dipper started and looked away from the demon. "I just… Well I feel totally embarrassed cause I told Wendy how I feel about her", he told truthfully, surprising himself that he actually told the truth to the demon. He would have lied easily, but…

When he didn't hear Bill say anything, Dipper decided to continue.

"Wendy says she's too old for me, and we promised to still be friends and I've even stopped obsessing about her. But now things keep dragging us back into the awkward zone-" Dipper fell silent as the demon rested his chin on Dipper's head, much to the male twin's protest, and sighed.

"So Red knows how you feel, it's no big deal kid." the demon said as if it was nothing.

But it was something to Dipper. "I knew you wouldn't be any help." he said with a slightly hurt tone.

Bill softens "Red is simply moving on with her life kid, and she's choosing to keep you in it instead of being totally weird out by your confession. Which means awkward moments are gonna happen, you should learn to roll with it; relax a little, kid", the demon advised. "You know, actually have fun… dance and just, you know, be a normal teenager."

The boy frowned and opened his mouth, but stopped as he realized that Bill had actually gave him some useful advice. "What game are you playing Cipher!" he asked, his eyes narrow with suspicion.

"Game? Kid I already told you I wasn't up to anything." Bill snapped.

"Then why are you being so nice to me?" Dipper dared to ask.

"I don't know I guess I'm bored or something like that." Bill shrugged. "Besides I told you kid I like you, you're a lot more likeable then most meat sacks and well between you and me I'm kind of lonely."

Dipper bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty. Here he was treating the demon harshly, and all he was trying to do was help him feel better. _'Great job, Dipper.'_ he scowled himself. "Well maybe you could stick around and we could-"

"What dance to this cheesy music?" Bill mocked.

"Actually I can't dance." Dipper turned red the moment the words came out. _'What the hell was that! Why did I just say that to Bill? It's not like I want to dance with him!"_

Dipper could actually hear the grin in Bill's voice when the demon started to speak again.

"You are lucky that I can", he said.

Dipper just blinked in confusion, still looking at Bill over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's see just how bad you are!"

"Hey, what are you-" Dipper was suddenly facing the demon, looking up to Bill's face as the demon pulled him closer from his waist and took his hand in his. Bill then tapped his own shoulder (did he really have a shoulder or was it just his arm? Dipper wasn't sure.) "You put your right arm here", he told him, and rose Dipper's right hand onto his shoulder.

The boy just blinked, since everything had happened so fast. When it finally hit him, his face went cherry red, making Bill laugh out loud. "Relax, kid. It's just dancing", the demon chuckled and started the slow pace. The music from the Shack was luckily loud enough to be heard in here so this didn't look extremely stupid.

The first steps were clumsy and Dipper mumbled his sorry's when he stepped on the demon's feet. Since the demon had increased his size thus making his triangular self a bit taller than Dipper. Dipper was sure Bill did this so he could look down on him with a mocking smile as Dipper struggled not to blush. But Dipper could careless because all he could think about at that moment was how embarrassing this was, and how he had agreed to do this. Well technically he didn't, since Bill made him dance with himself, but he could just push him away and demand him to leave so he could wake up! So why he didn't? Why was he still here, with an actual demon and-

Then it hit him.

Dipper groaned and looked up at Bill, who was staring at him, with a blissful glint in his eye...

 _'Wait did I just thing that Bill's eye looks blissful!'_

"You did something to me didn't you!" Dipper shouted.

"What?" Bill asked almost dazed.

"You cast a spell on me or something so I would dance with you and tell my problems to you?" the boy snapped, frowning at him.

Bill blinked and hummed. Then he just shook his head. "No this is all your doing, Pine Tree."

"I don't know if that is worse", the boy mumbled and was sure the demon caught it, since the grip on his waist tightened making him flinch slightly. There was a hand on his chin as Bill lifted his chin up, looking deeply in his eyes.

"You know", the dream demon started. "You could just push me away."

Dipper swallowed hard, making a weak attempt to look away. He failed miserably! "I could." he admitted.

 _'Damn it,'_ his voice came out way more faintly than it was intended to.

"And demand me to wake you up so you can walk back downstairs… To your family and friends", Bill continued, his eye looking a little unfocused, Dipper noted. The demon moved his hand away from the boy's chin to his cheek and rubbed his thumb across Dipper's cheekbone.

"Th-which I would… do", Dipper mumbled, unconsciously leaning on the demon's hand. It felt nice and comfortable, and then again Dipper felt like hitting himself. He was letting Bill do this to him and he wasn't running away. It was like he didn't care.

And maybe he didn't.

"But still here you are-", Bill lowered his voice, "-just you and me-", he leaned a little closer, "- alone on the roof-In your mind-" Bill's hand from Dipper's face moved upwards, "-and you aren't running away."

When Bill's breath hit Dipper's face, the boy's breath hitched and he swallowed hard. His thoughts were so mussy and he couldn't think straight.

 _'Oh God, what is Bill doing to me!'_

"I am not doing anything, Pine Tree. It's just you", Bill said, running his hand across the boy's brown locks. "All you." Bill brushed Dipper's hair away from his forehead, fingers running across the boy's birthmark.

As much as he hated when someone looked at the mark, Dipper shuddered and closed his eyes. Their bodies were still swaying with the music, but with much slower pace now. It was almost unnoticeable.

"Mason?"

The boy opened his eyes again, surprised that his name was being called. It felt foreign coming from the demon's mouth. He looked at Bill, who seemed to be much closer now and felt himself being pulled a little bit more against the demon's body. Dipper noted that it was very warm body indeed.

"Are you scared?" Bill asked with a whisper and Dipper blinked lazily, once again pulled away from his own thoughts. It felt weird, because he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared at all, no he was...happy and... Relaxed. So he shook his head, "no" He whispered.

Bill chuckled lowly and leaned in." You should be."

"I know." Dipper whispered again and leaned in as well.

Their lips got closer and closer and...

 **~Flash Back Ends!~**

* * *

 **(Present Time)**

Ford grunts, snapping Dipper out of his daydream, He turns to see that the old man was preparing a rifle of some kind.

"Ah, my quantum destabilizer. I've been waiting a long time to use this." Ford admitted.

Dipper turned back to give Bill one last glance, he couldn't help the guilt that struck him deep in his gut.

 _'It's not like it meant anything to me'_ he thought, but he knew it was a lie.

 _'Stop it man! Can't you see he used you?!'_ Dipper forced himself to look away.

"Now we're only gonna have one chance to take this shot." Ford said as he takes aims at Bill out the window. "Steady... steady... and..."

Another weirdness wave passes over them causing the bell of the clock tower to come alive. "Woohoohoohoohoohoohoohoohoo I'm alive now!" the bell yelled.

Ford jumps and accidentally fires and watches hopelessly as a hole appears in Bill's hat. "Oh no!"

Dipper watches as Bill's hat heals as if it were an appendage instead of an accessory.

"Well, well, well," Bill smiles. "And here I thought today couldn't get any BETTER!" He fires a beam at the tower, destroying it in one blast.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys before you go pointing figures I know that the Flash back sounds a lot like chapter 1 of  "Are You with Me?" by Kicchi from AO3. That's because this is where the idea generated from. And while it sounds like it it's not exact! So it is not copy write. But I'm still giving credit to Kicchi 'cause I'm honest.

So now that that's out of the way let's review the changes so far.

1\. Bill brings a whole army of demons with him and not just his friends.

2\. He tells them to capture all the humans and turn them to stone, but their allowed to do what they like to any that catch their eye.

3\. Dipper's flash Back hints that there might be something more going on between him and Bill.

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	3. Coming Face to Face With Our Demons

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys there is one change in this chapter. So please be sure to note it, oh and there's more of Dipper hinting about a secret relationship. Just Dipper though, but I promise Bill's side of the subject will be coming up soon!

As always I thank you for reading, please enjoy.

* * *

Smoke surrounds him, and then slowly settles...

Dipper coughs, he is covered in cuts and bruises from the recent explosion; but he forces himself up. He gasped as he sees his uncle is buried in ruble.

"Great uncle Ford!" he shouts and runs to his uncle's aid.

Ford grunts from under the wreckage, "Dipper! Take my journals and get out of here!" he orders as he slides his backpack over to Dipper.

"No" Dipper shook his head and tried to remove some of the rubble.

"Dipper please Bill will be here any minute, we're no good to the world if we're both captured." Ford pleads.

"But I can't let him take you, I don't know if I can stop him on my own." Dipper was desperate now.

"Yes you can Dipper," Ford coughed. "Listen to me I know of one other way we can defeat Bill, it's-" Suddenly something gives out a loud hum behind him. "Oh, no! Dipper! Run! Get down! Now!" Ford screams.

Dipper runs down the stair as Bill rises up from behind Ford with the six-fingered hand symbol in his eye. "Good old Six-Fingers. I've been waiting an ETERNITY to have a chat face to face." The demon laughs and uses his telekinesis to lift Ford up into the air.

"Wah!" Ford struggles to get free.

"Everyone, this Armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a Six-fingered hand!" Bill laughs turning Ford's obvious betrayal into one big joke. Bill's friends clap and cheer.

Dipper slowly comes out of the window of the clock tower and hides behind the melted Northwest statue.

"This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place!" Bill continued. "Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me." Bill admitted to his old friend. "After all I couldn't have done it without you. Besides with that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks." Bill's friends laughed wickedly.

Ford clenched his fists, all his life people had made fun of his six fingered hands; and now Bill had done the same! The being who had once been his friend had reopened an old wound that he would have rather kept forgotten. And he did it without any remorse or sensitivity to his feelings.

' _You expected anything_ _more?'_ he screamed at himself. _'He_ _was_ _never_ _your_ _friend,_ _he_ _used_ _you!_ _This is the real Bill,_ _a_ _monster_ _out_ _to destroy_ _your_ _world_ _and_ _you're going to let him_ _get_ _to you!'_

' _No!'_

"I'll die before I join you!" Ford shouted. "I know your weakness, Bill!"

Bill just laughs, he is not in the slightest bit worried about the fact that his old friend knows his weakness. "Oh, yeah?" he asked as his eye becomes a question mark. "And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?" he asked making a pose with his hands up and his fingers slightly curled.

"What? This?" Ford asked imitating Bill's pose.

Bill suddenly shoots a laser from his eye at Ford, petrifying him into a pure gold statue. Dipper gasps.

Bill picks up Ford and smiles. "Because I needed a new backscratcher!" He laughs with his friends as he scratches himself with Ford.

Dipper growls, _'The monster'_

 _'All_ _he_ _ever did_ _was_ _lie to_ _you,_ _and_ _use_ _your_ _emotions to his advantage!_ _And_ _still_ _you_ _do_ _nothing!'_

Dipper lectured himself from his hiding place. _'Whose side are_ _you_ _on_ _anyways?_ _U_ _h_ _?_ _Bill's?'_

"That's enough!" he shouts coming out of his hiding spot. "Now hand over my uncle! Or else!" He warns holding up Journal #3.

Bill flies up to Dipper and his eye glows white; "Now isn't this INTERESTING. My old puppet is back for an encore. You think you can stop me?" Bill grows a third arm and uses two to punch the air like a boxer. "Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got!"

Dipper flips through Journal #3 and shines a black light on it. "I...uh... I... uh..." he stops as the black light reveals a haunting message: "IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!"

"I… UM …I!" Bill Mocks, "Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting."

Dipper can't help but panic, he's torn; pain for his uncle, and Bill's lies are ripping his heart into pieces.

 _'How_ _could_ _you_ _let this_ _happen?_ _Y ou_ _knew_ _he_ _was_ _bad_ _news,_ _and_ _you_ _trusted_ _him!_ _Look_ _at_ _him;_ _look! This is_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _he_ _really is!'_

Dipper closed the book and clenched his fist. All he wanted more than anything was for Bill to disappear. For all of this to be just one big nightmare; that's all he wanted.

"DO IT BOY." Bill yelled.

"Augh, BILL!" Dipper jumps at Bill and tries to punch him in the eye, but his fist hits a force field instead causing him to be thrown backward into a tree; he rubs his head. "Ugh..." he groans.

Bill's friends laugh at his weakness.

Dipper reaches for Journals which flew out of the backpack when he was thrown up against the tree.

Unfortunately Bill levitates the Journals out of his reach. "That's right, don't be a hero, kid." He waves Ford in the air. "This is what happens to heroes in my world." The demon snaps his fingers and the Journals catch on fire.

"NO! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper yells.

"Not much of a threat now, are you?" Bill mocks.

Dipper can't help but give him a pleading look, and that's when he sees it.

For a slight moment Bill's glare softens, as if for that one moment he has regretted something; but just as quickly as it appeared Bill shook it off, and turned to his friends. "Now can anyone remind me why we came here?"

"To get WEIRD!" 8 Ball shouts.

"THAT'S RIGHT, VIP party at the Fearamid." Bill declares. He looks back to Dipper. "Oh, and 8 Ball, Teeth, you've earned a treat, have the kid for a snack."

8 Ball rolls eyes as Teeth chuckles.

"Huh?" Dipper froze in fear. Did he just hear him right? Did Bill really say they could eat him!

 _'No_ _he_ _wouldn't...would_ _he?'_

Dipper looks back at Bill hopefully, but the demon is already making his leave. And that's when it hits him...

 _'You never loved_ _me! '_ Dipper screamed with his mind knowing Bill could hear him. Deep down he had always known that the demon was using him, but he ignored the warnings because...

 _'I loved you!'_ Dipper screamed with his thought once more.

But if the Demon heard him, he says nothing. Instead with a snap of his fingers he turns a car into a ride that was more his style.

"Hench-maniacs, ROLL OUT!" Bill orders and His friends pile on and Bill drives away, firing lasers

And changing things into something horrible as he goes, laughing maniacally.

Dipper watches him go, forcing his tears not to show as he uses the tree for support; he is panting heavily now.

"So, you want to eat him, or, something?" 8 Ball asked Teeth.

"Oh, definitely, let's eat him." Teeth laughed.

Dipper screams and makes a run for it with the monsters hot on his tail. Behind them the wind blows extinguishing the flames of the burning Journals; but only one page remains in the ashes.

It is the one about Bill, and the zodiac is still clearly visible!

Suddenly the wind blows again, and the page flies away taking the last hope of human survival along with it.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

So I know it's short but hey what are you going to do?

Anyways thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...Emily signing off:)


	4. I Feel Nothing

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Gravity Falls**

 **Author's Notes: So I told you we'd hear Bill's Side of the supposed romance between** **him and Dipper...well here it is! Please Tell me what you think.**

 **See the end of the chapter for more**

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

He had done it! Finally after 1 trillion years of waiting this world was finally his! And yet!

"Hey Boss we're breaking out the time punch want some?"

"Mmmm?" Bill looked up from his throne. No it wasn't a throne, not yet anyways! It was simply the foundation of the throne that he was slightly floating above. His real throne will be formed by the frozen agony of the humans that had been turned to stone.

"Boss I asked if you wanted some Time punch" Keyhole asked again.

"Not at the moment." Bill snapped he wasn't quite sure what set off his mood. Well that was a lie he had been in a great mood until...

 _'I loved you!'_

Bill stiffened as Pine Tree's voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Dang Boss I'd thought you'd be more thrilled" Hectorgon butt in. "You're not having second thoughts are you?"

 _'Oh he did not just go there!'_ Bill hissed as angry clouds began to form around him.

The demons trembled in fear as they readied themselves for the tantrum that was Bill Cipher...

But nothing happened!?

Bill simply got up to leave, "I have something's to address before I allow myself to take a breather." the dream demon said coldly. "Please enjoy yourselves, and I will return shortly." he said and walked away.

"Okay what's up with him?" Keyhole asked as Bill disappeared behind the corner.

"Beats me" Hectorgon shrugged.

If he didn't want to waste his time on regeneration, then Bill would have sworn that he would have ripped his own eyeball out!

 _'I loved you!'_

Bill growled as the words echoed once more ripping at his insides like rabid wolves feasting on a carcass.

 _'So what the kid loved me'_ he snapped. _'It only means my plan worked better than expected'_ he floated down the hall with ease. He suddenly made a left turn into another hall, of course he knew where he was going without even meaning to.

The hall way lead to a single door with a lock.

Bill snapped his fingers and a key appeared, he used it to unlock the door and walked it.

His trophy room!

Bill sighed as he looked at the thousands of golden trophies each on their own pedestal. Of course they weren't the usual form of trophies, no they were more like souvenirs from other dimensions. Back when he was younger Bill had the power to travel to any dimension of his choosing, which allowed him to cause havoc anywhere. And Every time he saw something he wanted, he took it and placed it here. He also kept frozen golden statues of his past enemies here as well. Along with some creatures he had fought in other worlds. He used to challenge anything bigger then him in any dimension you could think of, or that is until that Time Baby showed up and trapped all the demons in their own world; cutting the Nightmare Realm off from the rest of the multiverse.

Said restrictions made it much harder to expand his trophy collection.

 _'Harder yes, but not impossible!'_

Bill floated through the rows and rows of dusty keep sakes, he knew he should turn back, that he should stop himself from doing what he was about to do. But it was as if his commonsense had abandon him. Bill stopped as he reached an iron chest that was resting on the floor in the back of the room.

The chest had a blue pine tree imprinted on it!

 _'If the boy's knew about this they'd question my leadership entirely.'_

 _'You should throw it out!'_ his demonic nature snapped.

Bill ignored it and opened up the chest and looked at its contents; they were several different colored orbs.

Memory orbs to be exact, Since Bill had been trapped in his decaying realm the only souvenirs he could collect from other worlds were memories he had saved from his trips through the mindscape.

Bill picked up a blue orb and held it in his hand. If he opened the orb now, then a memory would pour out allowing him to relieve every moment as if it was happening for real. These orbs were especially useful when Bill wanted to relive a victory over a very powerful enemy, but this time he had used it for something else.

He knows that getting rid of the orbs is the best way to go, but something makes him cling to the memories that they hold.

 _'You enjoy laughing at him for falling for your obvious ploy!'_ his demons butted in as if it was obvious, but he knew it was a lie.

 _'Throw it away!'_ his demons hissed.

 _'Just one more peek.'_ Bill assured them and broke open the orb!

* * *

 **~Flash Back! ~**

Peaceful...

The word use to be foreign to him, but Bill was beginning to learn that not all admirable things were wrapped in anguish, and dripping with blood. Take Pine Tree's mind for example; it was anything but chaotic. No, everything had its place, and so did everyone. The kid even had a place in his head where only he and Bill could meet. Of course Bill could manipulate the surroundings as he sees fit, but most of the time he kept it how it was.

It was dark out, and they were in clearing deep in the woods. And at the moment Pine Tree was staring off into the stars. And Bill himself was looking down on him from a tree branch.

Beauty...

It was another word that he had never known, for so long beautiful things had always been out of his reach. But now there was one gorgeous sapling who waited here in this place every night; just to see him. Bill had never known such devotion, even Sixer had demanded that their visits should stay professional. And Bill had to admit it was nice to just sit down and talk to someone who didn't expect anything from him. Sometimes they would talk about other worlds and galaxies that he had seen. And other times they'd just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company.

Bill's eye seems to curve into a blissful smile.

"Bill what is your world like?"

To say that he is caught off guard by the question would have been an understatement.

"My world?" Bill asked. "Trust me kid you don't want to hear about that gloomy old place."

"But I do." Dipper argued turning to give him a questioning look.

"Don't go there kid." Bill warned, his eye already turning a dangerous shade of black.

But the kid kept pressing. "Oh come on Bill I share stuff with you all the time, now it's your turn; talk!"

"What's there to tell, it's a flat 2 dimensional world, with flat minds, and even flatter dreams!" Bill said with a roll of his eye. "Trust me kid your world's way better."

"Well don't you have any friends?" Dipper asked.

"Friends?" Bill snapped "A demon doesn't have friends! All I have is a bunch of free loaders who ride off my cocktails!"

Pine Tree appears hurt by his words. "So that's all I am uh? Another free loader."

Bill's eye widens at his words. "You see me as a friend?"

"Uh well I guess so." Pine Tree says and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

Bill smiles and floats down to him, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling that's slowly forming in his gut. _'I shouldn't of gotten involved with you kid.'_ It was not the first time this thought had come to mind. Of course he had only gotten involved for a reason, no it wasn't something that just happened. His end goal was simple really, Pine Tree was a very smart Kid, too smart! And he could easily become a dangerous enemy when his plans finally unfold; far more dangerous then Sixer ever was. So he needed a foot hold, something to use as leverage against the boy.

And it didn't take long for Bill to find that foot hold.

And what was that foothold you might ask?

Why the previous deal that they had already made of course!

It was simply, Bill had promised his sapling all the knowledge of the universe in exchange for a puppet. Sure he tricked the kid in the end which is why he couldn't control him now, but if the demon could befriend Pine Tree, and actually take the time to teach him all the knowledge of the universe, then Bill would soon have his puppet back. Luckily for the demon he wouldn't have to wait for Pine Tree to learn it all for the puppet strings to start binding him to the demon's will. No as long as Bill made an effort to teach the boy and stuck to that effort to the very end, then Pine Tree would be his forever! And the best part is the kid had no idea what was really going on! It was the perfect fail safe, a safety net; a double agent who had no idea he was his own enemy!

But now something was going amidst. Bill couldn't explain it, but he actually enjoyed the kid's company. He actually enjoyed teaching the boy about different worlds and magical spells. And the kid had turned out to be quiet the scholar! And as much as he hated to admit it what had once been a task to earn the boy's trust had now turned into a need to be close to him. A need that was so great that the dream demon would sometimes catch himself thinking about the boy whenever he was away. Sometimes he'd even catch himself pacing around the mindscape waiting for nightfall, counting down the seconds until he'd see the sapling again.

"Bill what are you thinking?"

Bill froze at Pine Tree's question. _'World domination!'_ should have been the first thing to come to mind, and usually it was; but this time... "You" Bill whispered as he tossed Pine Tree's hat a side and began to run his fingers through the kid's hair. Oh how he loved Pine Tree's hair, so soft and...Dare he say it?!

Soothing?!

Yes, he could just feel his troubles melting away.

 _'You're getting in to deep'_ his demons warned. But Bill chose to ignore his inner voices. After all his answer wasn't a total lie. Bill smiles as he watches as Pine Tree's face go bright pink. "Can I kiss you?" the demon asked.

Now it was Pine Tree's turn to be surprised.

Bill watched as his face turned even redder.

"Uh- what?" Pine Tree stammered his thoughts eminently going to their first night together at Soos' Party. They hadn't kissed since that night, and even though the demon would rather not tempt the fiery flames of love; he knows there is no other way. He needed to become Pine Tree's weakness, after all with their vast similarities; Bill knew that Pine Tree and Sixer would become great friends if Stanley ever managed to get him out of that portal.

"Can I kiss you?" he repeated.

Pine Tree's mind is screaming. _'What should I say? This is Bill Cipher we were talking about! He tried to destroy Stan's mind! He stole my body!'_

Bill's eye changed to suggest a frown, _'Did I come on too strong?'_ God, he hoped he hadn't. He wanted this to work. Pine Tree was just sitting there, shifting every so often and looking at him with a shocked expression. He had come on too strong! Bill suddenly felt like taking his eye out and dousing it with acid! Maybe he should try to play it off and saying something like "Ha! Got you, kid," or something more equally clever.

"Sure."

'Wait did he just say-' before Bill can act the kid pulls him down by the arm and kisses his eye. The Demon froze for a moment and then his eye closes into lips and deepens the kiss.

Pine Tree pulls him closer, closing his eyes, his heart beating loudly in his ears.

The kiss is soft and light and Bill suddenly finds he doesn't want it to end. He is completely content with standing there for the rest of eternity, and he could tell that the kid felt the same way.

 _'What is this Kid doing to me?'_ Bill pulls away stumbling back a few steps.

Pine Tree instantly missing the feeling of Bill's lips on his when they part, but that doesn't stop the smile that slips on his face. "What's the matter Bill you act as if you've never kissed someone before?"

Bill's expression suddenly changes from a look of shock to one of frustration. Ever since day one of their friendship Bill had pestered the kid and Pine Tree had sworn that he'd get even someday.

And now he had!

Of course Bill wasn't about to let him know that.

Slowly Bill's expression goes from frustration to maniacal as his eye goes black and his fingers extend into claws. "If I were you kid, I'd run!" He warned, his hands beginning to glow blue. "Because we're playing tag and, I'M IT!"

Pine Tree goes instantly pale and rapidly scrambles to his feet and takes off running away from the demon. "You were asking for it!" he yelled.

Bill chases after him, and it doesn't take him long to catch his prey.

Pine Tree struggles, but Bill still's him with another kiss, this one hungrier than the last. Finally he breaks away leaving Pine Tree gasping for air.

"There now we're even" Bill stated. With a sly smile.

"Even! We were even before you went all psycho!" Pine Tree yells, But Bill doesn't want to hear it so instead he puts a finger to the boy's lips.

"Face it kid I won" Bill mused. "Now deal with it!"

Pine Tree tries to struggle free but it's no use, finally with a frustrating sigh he agrees. "Yeah whatever."

Bill smiles, and places the kid down.

Pine Tree slides his back down a tree trunk where he plops down to rest. Bill smiles, and takes his usual spot on top of the kid's fluffy head; and twirls his Pine Tree's hat on one finger.

"That was fun kid let's do it again some time." Bill laughed.

"You're insane!" Pine Tree snapped over the demon's laughter, but even he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips.

Bill sighed, breathing heavily from laughing so hard. He settles down in his Pine Tree's hair and closes his eye, allowing himself to be surrounded by warmth.

 _'I could get use this._ ' he mused.

* * *

 **~Flash Back Ends! ~**

Bill couldn't help but smile as the memory ended. Yeah it was a pretty cheesy memory, but it was honestly one of his favorites.

 _'Your favorites!'_ His inner demons screamed and suddenly he was surrounded by several versions of himself, each a different color.

These versions of Bill represented his inner demons, and each one of them betrayed the characteristics of the seven deadly sins. Every demon had to deal with the same internal struggle of the seven deadly sins, or their inner demons constantly fighting it out. Bill's end response depended on which one of the deadly sins won the battle.

"Look at you; that pathetic little weed has made you soft!" the deadly sin Pride hissed, glowing a dangerous shade of red.

"Has not!" Bill snapped clutching the orb close to him as the memory returns to it.

"Yes he has!" Pride growled, growing larger in size as its anger grew.

"You need to let this go Cipher" a black version of Bill hissed. Wrath, was the core of Bill's demon nature, at the root of everything he did there was rage! "You are a demon, act like it!"

"No keep it! This is your Pine Tree!" A purple version said in a husky voice.

"Stay out of this Lust, Bill doesn't need you filling his head with something as weak as desire!" Pride lashed out.

"Oh and being a prideful jerk all the time is so healthy!" Lust screamed.

"Oh please shut up your weak nature is making me sick!" Wrath snapped. "You've worked too hard to risk it all over some mortal that will be dead in seventy years!" Wrath lectured Bill. "You are so close and now you wish to jeopardies it all. You need to pull that weed Cipher Now!"

"Or you could just sit back and relax" Sloth, a blue version of Bill mused. "After all Teeth and 8 Ball are already going to eat him."

Wrath seemed to smile at this "Yes he is right the boy is as good as dead, so why do you hold on to these things?" he gestured to the memory orbs.

Bill seemed to consider the sin's words.

"Even Envy thinks it's stupid to want something that is no longer around." A pink version a Bill cut in.

"No you must keep them!" Greed, a green version of Bill snapped. "Every memory is worth its weight in gold and I must have them all!"

"And if someone sees them, say one of your soldiers what will you say?" Pride challenged.

"How does this sound" Wrath asked. "Oh those are just my precious memories of my little Pine Tree!"

Bill growled at his mockery.

"Sounds weak if you ask me." Pride admitted sickly.

Bill looked to the only version of himself who had not spoken, Gluttony! "Well?" Bill asked.

"Well what?" the Orange Bill asked.

"Aren't you going to give your input?" Bill snapped.

"I don't know can I drink all of his blood?" Gluttony asked hopefully.

"No he's already being eaten" Sloth pointed out.

"Then can I be the one to eat him?" Gluttony asked.

"No you idiot he's already dead!" Wrath screamed.

"Oh...well then I got nothing." Gluttony said with a shrug.

"Gee thanks." Bill said with a roll of his eye.

"Just get rid of it!" Wrath and Pride screamed as one.

"Keep it! Keep it!" Lust, Greed, and Envy chanted as Sloth and Gluttony just stood there.

Bill closed his eye and but his hands to his head as if trying to cover his ears. "Shut up they are mine and I'll do as I wish with them!" he screamed.

"Yes!" Lust exclaimed in celebration, but Pride wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Well would you look at this Wrath; such weakness" Pride taunted.

"Yeah I guess we can all say good bye to that crown." Wrath jeered.

"No!" Bill's eye snapped open. "THIS DIMENSION IS MINE! I'M THE ONE WHOSE DONE ALL THE WORK, I'VE EARNED THIS DAMN IT!" Bill screamed picking up the trunk of orbs. "AND NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! ESPECIALLY SOME SNOT NOSE BRAT!" Bill throws the trunk against the far side wall causing the orbs to fly out and shatter on the floor.

Silence fell over the room as the memories scattered like dust and disappeared.

"There now no one, NO ONE! Will question my power!" Bill snapped and began to storm out of the room.

Lust chased after him "But Your Pine Tree he's-"

"I FELL NOTHING FOR THAT WORTHLESS BRAT AND I NEVER DID!" Bill hissed, and Lust backed off.

And with that the seven deadly sins vanished leaving Bill alone in the dark hallway.

"I feel nothing!" Bill Whispered. "...I never did."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Author's Notes: sorry about the ending guys I'm not sure if I explained things well so**  
 **I'm going to try to back it up. Every demon in this story has it's own inner demons(the**  
 **seven deadly sins). And all the demons' decisions are influenced by the seven sins,**  
 **who actually appear to their owners as a form of themselves in a different color. So**  
 **basically Wrath, Greed, Lust, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony, and Pride are the little devils on**  
 **Bill's shoulder influencing him to do bad things. They are the voices inside his crazy,**  
 **insane head!**

 **So in other words in the ending Bill's different personalities are arguing with each**  
 **other about what Bill should do in this situation. So in short Bill is arguing with**  
 **himself!**

 **And here we thought he couldn't get any crazier!**

 **So I hope you got that from the chapter but if not I hope this explains it better.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading the next chapter will be out Wednesday (hopefully!) So**  
 **until then this is...**

 **Emily Signing off :)**


	5. A light At the End of the Tunnel

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : And now we're back to the normal story line again, so nothing new here. Not really anyways.

Thanks for reading and please let me know how it is.

* * *

 **(Three Days Later)**

Fear…

He had never known true fear until now. Dipper Pines braced himself from underneath some garbage bags. His arms and legs were stiff, and he knew he was going to have to move soon. The smell of rotten garbage invades his senses, but he does not push the bags off of him. Instead he embraces the fact the sickening odor was the only thing that hid him from the monsters.

He discovered this by running from the two creeps Bill had sent after him. He had stumbled and fell into a pile of garbage. Knowing that the odds were stack against him he hid under the bags.

"Hey where did he go?" Dipper heard the teeth monster yell.

"I don't see him?" the big green beast answered his friend.

"Well I don't smell him either!" the teeth monster said sounding disappointed.

And that's how Dipper found out that the monsters used their sense of smell to track humans. Apparently humans had a specific smell, and the monsters knew it very well, but by hiding in garbage Dipper was able to avoid capture. There was just one problem; he couldn't stay in one spot to long without cramping up.

And if he moved once he could be discovered!

Dipper took a deep breath; it was now are never. He counts to three and jumps out of his hiding place and runs for it. He doesn't go far before he hears the familiar flapping of bat wings. _'Eye- Bats!'_ he looks over his shoulder and sees that an Eyeball Bat is indeed following him. Dipper jumps over a wooden fence and drops down into an alley and nearly screams as he is greeted with thousands of negative drawling's about Bill.

Dipper covers his mouth to muffle the scream. He sits there for a moment to make sure he has not been heard; then he pulls out his walkie talkie and speaks into it. "Mabel, it's me. So far I have eluded capture but I haven't been able to find you or Stan anywhere. I don't know if you can hear me, but wherever you are, whatever happens, I'm going to find you!" he promises though he doubts anyone is listening. He decides to keep moving, he had been looking for any sign of Stan and Mabel since he had lost those two monsters three days ago. But he had been unsuccessful in fact he hadn't seen anyone since then.

Where had everyone gone? Surely not all the town residents had been captured already? Dipper had been hoping that at least some of the town's people were still hiding out somewhere, and praying that some of them would be willing to help him stop Bill.

Would they be willing?

Dipper wasn't so sure, he stops suddenly as he notices the Mall. "The mall! Maybe they're hiding in there!" he whispered hopefully, as he noticed a horrifying sweaty one-armed monstrosity crawling by. He waits for it to get far enough away and makes a run for the mall only to smack right into the automatic doors. "Oh no!" Dipper cries a little too loudly.

The horrifying sweaty one-armed monster stops as he hears him. "Hey. Hey you. Hey, I wanna talk to you." It says as it begins to crawl towards him. "I wanna talk to you about going inside my mouth. I- I think you wanna get in here. (Crawling toward Dipper) Hey, you, hey! I'm talkin' to you, man! You don't have to make a big deal outta this! Hello! HELLO!"

Dipper forces his way into the doors and gets out of reach just in time.

"Why are you just ignoring me?" the monster asked as he reaches inside. "That's seriously rude to just IGNORE someone like this."

Dipper backs up into the food court. "Stan! Mabel!" he calls but no one answers. He sighs and stops as he sees nachos on a table. "Huh, maybe at least I can get something to eat" He picked up the bowl. "The last nachos on Earth" he said his eyes shining bright with delight and hunger. Suddenly the movement of the bowl triggers a trap and Dipper finds himself hanging in a net.

"Ah! HELP! The nachos tricked me!" he screams.

Wendy Corduroy pokes her head out from a plant, "Dipper?" she asked.

"Wendy!?" Dipper looks down to see a half-Wendy, half-tree beast. "Oh no! You've been transformed into some sort of... tree monster!"

Wendy laughs, "Its just camouflage" She assured him as she took off her tree disguise. "My dad made me and my brothers do apocalypse training every year instead of Christmas. Guess it's sort of cool the paranoia paid off." She stops and shoots down a bat with her bow. "Nice! Bat meat." Then to Dipper she says, "Let me get that for ya." She throws her ax and breaks Dipper free.

Dipper rushes up to her and hugs her tight, "Ah! Wendy, I'm so glad I found you! I thought everyone I knew was gone."

Wendy bends down to look him in the eyes, "Hey, hey, it's okay. We have each other now." She told him. "And Toby Determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster."

Dipper jumps as a screech echo's from somewhere in the mall.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open for too long." Wendy warned. "Let me show you my hideout."

Dipper nods and allows Wendy to lead him to the Edgy on Purpose store. They sit down beside the fire. Dipper shivers as Wendy begins to cook her Bat. "We were playing Truth or Dare in the cemetery when it happened." Wendy said. Her voice broke through the icy air like a whip. "The eyeballs froze Nate, Lee, Tambry and Thompson." She sighs and presses a button on the cash register she's sitting on, and takes some money to wipe her face with. "Robbie almost got away but had to pause to take a selfie. What about you?"

Dipper sighed. "I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened. Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice once the summer was over." He explained. "But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel."

"Oh, dude." Wendy was shocked.

"Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest. She couldn't even look me in the eye." Dipper tried to fight the tears from showing in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's get some fresh air." Wendy told him. "Toby, you watch the camp." She ordered.

Toby walks in dressed in a bunch of the Edgy on Purpose clothes. "Don't call me "Toby" anymore. Call me Bodacious T."

Wendy gives him a blank stare "No one will ever call you that." She snapped.

Toby bowed his head. "Ooh..." he sighed in defeat as Dipper and Wendy began to climb the stair case to the roof.

Wendy sighs, and opens up a soda. "The end of the world." She gasped as she and Dipper sat down on the roof of the mall. "Man, those death metal album covers got it shockingly right."

Dipper shivered in fear as he watched as monsters destroy the town. "You know, I used to think I could get out of anything, but this?" he shook his head. "The journals are destroyed, Ford is captured and I can't find my family anywhere. Bill said it himself, there's no room for heroes out here. We lost." He bowed his head in defeat.

He was ready to give in, ready to except the fact that he had failed.

"Look, dude, it's not over yet." Wendy said trying to encourage him. "You've beaten Bill twice before, why is this time any different? "

"Cause then I had Mabel." He admitted.

"Then you need to get Mabel back." Wendy snapped. "Look, this summer, I've seen some amazing things, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister."

Dipper smiled.

"I don't know if it's dumb luck or yin and yang, or whatever, but when you two work together, there's like nothing you two can't accomplish. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe."

Dipper knew she was right. "But how will I ever find her?" he asked.

Suddenly A monster eats a billboard, revealing a bubble with Mabel's shooting star symbol smack in the middle of the cliffs.

"The shooting star from Mabel's sweater!" Dipper yelled. "She's in there. I know it."

"Whoa, it that like twin ESP?" Wendy sounded impress.

"No, we don't have that," Dipper admitted. "But we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time."

He sneezes and it sounds like a kitten causing Wendy to smile.

"Mabel needs us!" Dipper proclaimed. "But how are we gonna get out there without being caught?"

Wendy looked around for an answer, and them finally she spotted it, Bud Gleeful's auto-mart. She smiles, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid.)**

Music blares as the demons of Bill's army plays their favorite game...

"Spin the person! Spin the person!" they chanted as they spin a stone Lazy Susan like some sick version of spin the bottle.

Lazy Susan's head points at Pyronica.

Hectorgon gasped and tries to fly away.

Pyronica simply catches him with her tongue and swallows him.

Bill laughs at the sight. "That's right go nuts, guys! When we're done partying, I unveil Phase 2!"

Suddenly a loud pounding comes from the door.

"Open up! This is the police. Time Police!" A loud voice booms.

The demons all look at Bill in an obvious panic.

"Just play it cool" Bill assured them. "Ditch the time-punch. Let me do the talking!" he ordered.

Suddenly the door is broken down revealing a small army of Time cops, Blendin the time traveler, and Time Baby.

"Bill Cipher!" Lolph declared. "You are in violation of the rules of space-time, and possessing the body of a time officer."

"My body is a temple!" Blendin shouted. "How dare you!"

"Hear this, Cipher." Time Baby said floating forward.

Bill rolled his eye "Ugh, Time Baby." It was obvious that he hated this baby, and for good reason. Once upon a time Bill and the demons where free to leave the 2nd dimension as they please. That was until Bill "Liberated" his world turning it into a decaying waste land. Giving Time Baby no choice but to seal their world off from the rest in hopes of sparing the rest of the Multiverse from the same fate. Time Baby projects a hologram of the universe. "If your rip in this dimension continues, it could destroy the very fabric of existence." The universe in the hologram explodes. "Surrender now, or face my tantrum." he warned.

"Oh, no, a tantrum." Bill mocked. "Whatever will a do about that HOW 'BOUT THIS? BOOM." He snaps his finger and vaporizes Time Baby and the police; suddenly his eye turns into a mouth and he blows the smoke off his finger.

"Ah, snap! He just killed Time Baby!" Kryptos exclaimed.

The demons cheered their approval and resume partying.

Blendin who is hiding behind a pole shakes in fear. "Aw, man, this has gone from bad to worse. I got to get out a time-dodge." He touches a button on his watch and disappears.

Bill smiles now that Time Baby was out of the way both the present and future of this dimension belonged to him. 'No one can stop me now!' Or so he thought, but that suddenly changes as 8 Ball approaches with Teeth.

"Boss, the Pine Tree kid got away before we could eat him." He confessed.

Something that felt slightly like relief settled deep inside Bill's insides. "So he's still alive hmmmm? Apparently the kid just doesn't know how to die. That's what I like about him though, always keeps kicking; it makes thing more interesting you know?"

"But aren't you worried he might try to cause some trouble?" 8Ball asked.

"Yeah, trouble with Mabel's bubble?" Teeth added.

Bill laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Ha! I'm not worried." He said with a wicked grin.

"I've got someone on the case."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up next Friday

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	6. Can You Keep A Secret, Oops I Guess Not

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** okay per yandare_senpai quest I'm going to put flashbacks in between the chapters with the original storyline so you can have a break. With that said this one is quiet the bomb shell so here you go!

* * *

 **(Flashback to the end of DUNGEONS, DUNGEONS, and more DUNGEONS)**

Dipper bit his lip as he watched Ford lock the infinity-sided die away.

"This'll be here if you ever need it." Ford told him.

"Really?" Dipper asked. "Even though I got us into the whole game-playing mess?"

"Eh, we both got carried away." Ford admitted. "I guess we'd both gone for a while without a friend."

Dipper smiles as Ford appears to be deep in thought. Finally he spoke again, "Dipper, can I tell you something?"

Dipper nods, he is eager to hear what his hero has decided to share with him.

"You asked me earlier what I was working on. Well," Ford pulls the curtain down to reveal that the portal is gone. "I dismantled the portal. An interdimensional gateway is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. That's why I was mad at Stan for using it. He saved me but, as I feared, the instability of the machine created this:" Ford holds up a transparent sphere with a blob in it "an interdimensional rift. I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous." Ford warned him and then he grew very serious. "Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan, not even your sister. You understand?"

"Oh-uh, of course." Dipper promised.

"In my time I've made many powerful enemies, but I trust you with this secret" Ford gave a soft smile, "Now get yourself to bed. I have much research to do."

Dipper nodded "Goodnight, Great uncle Ford."

"Goodnight, Dipper." Ford's smile deepens _. 'That Dipper is a good kid I feel as if I finally have someone I can trust and confide in!'_

 _'No you can't trust anyone'_ his paranoia kicked in _. 'The enemy could possess anyone besides the boy is too young to be caught in the middle of the end of the world!'_

Ford shakes the thoughts away and puts the rift away for safe keeping.

* * *

 **(In the mindscape)**

"So kid how was your day?" Bill asked his sapling as they met in their usual spot in the mindscape.

Dipper smiled as Bill appeared before him. "It was great Bill, Uncle Ford and I battled Warlocks and trolls."

Bill tried his best not to roll his eye. Ever since Sixer had come out of the portal all his Pine Tree talked about was: Great Uncle Ford this, and Great Uncle Ford that! It was all starting to get a little annoying to the demon; though he couldn't figure out why?

"Oh you should have been there you would have loved the chaos!" Dipper went on.

"Oh yeah I'm sure it was a blast." Bill snapped bitterly.

"Bill what's wrong?" Dipper looked at the demon in surprise.

Bill could have vaporized himself. "It's nothing really," Bill tried to brush it off.

"Bill its okay." Dipper assured him.

"It's just...well... All you do is talk about Sixer, and he's great and all but-" Bill trailed off as he tried his best to shake off this feeling. Why did he feel like chopping Ford into pieces just because his Pine Tree liked to talk about him so much? _'And why do I keep referring to Pine Tree as mine?'_

 _'Because he is.'_ a small voice in his mind whispered.

 _'Stay out of this Lust!'_ Bill snapped inwardly.

"Bill?" Dipper's voice pulled Bill out of his thoughts. "You're not jealous of me and Ford are you?"

"JEALOUS ME?" Bill scoffed. "Of course-"

Dipper gave Bill a knowing look and held his arms out to him.

Bill sighed and rolled his eye before floating down into his Pine Tree's arms. "Okay Maybe I'm a little jealous."

Dipper held Bill close "I'm sorry it's just well," he tried to find the right words. "How do I put this?"

"You and him have a lot in common" Bill cut in.

"Yeah that's it." Dipper agreed. "Ford and I have a lot in common."

"And He's in the real world with you and I'm stuck in here!" Bill went on.

"No Bill it isn't like that." Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Bill snapped flying out of his arms to face him. "You don't have to lie to me kid. It's easier to believe their real cause you can touch them, hug them, and kiss them, but me I only exist in your dreams. I mean I should have known it was only a matter of time before you found something better."

"Bill!" Dipper grabs the demons hand. "They're my family of course I want to be with them, but with you it's different."

"Yeah how so?" Bill snapped. "You 'Love' them!"

"And I love you too." Dipper snapped.

Bill stopped. "Really?"

Dipper nodded. It was funny really because he wasn't sure when he stopped fearing the demon, he also wasn't sure when he started trusting him. "Yes Bill I love you."

Something warm and breathe taking settles inside of the demon. In all his existence no one has said such words to him, not even Sixer! "But we can never be together." the demon looked almost heart broken. "I don't exist in your world."

"I don't care." Dipper snapped. "I don't know why I feel this way but I do." Dipper embraced the demon. "You're important to me Bill, and I don't care that you've done some bad things in the past and I don't care if you're not real in my world, because your real here; and that's all that matter's to me."

Bill's eye curves suggesting a smile. "I care about you too kid" Bill said hugging the boy back. "I don't know if it's love, or if I can even love, but I know I feel something."

Dipper smiled.

"Oh by the way did anything ever happen to that portal?" Bill asked suddenly.

Dipper's eyes widen at the question. "W-why d-do you ask?" he asked nervously. Of course Dipper had told Bill the amazing story about how his Great Uncle Ford had come out of the portal. And of course Bill pretended to fear what could happen if something dangerous ever got through.

"I told you kid that portal is dangerous, and Shrine Hat was stupid to try it-" Bill began.

"Well it's a good thing Uncle Ford took it down." Dipper cut in.

"What?"

"The portal, Ford disassembled it. It's gone Bill there's no danger to worry about anymore." Dipper assured him.

"Are you sure?" Bill asked trying his best not to give himself away.

"Well..." Dipper trailed off.

"Come on kid I need to know these things" Bill snapped.

"Why?" Dipper asked.

"Because I care about you and if that portal wasn't dismantled properly it could have dire consequences!" Bill snapped. "Do you think I want to see my little sapling get hurt?"

Dipper's heart clenched. "You care that much about me?"

"Of course, I would do anything for you." Bill said running his hand through the boy's hair. "You are my everything."

Dipper's heart skipped a beat, _'He's everything...'_

"Kid, promise me he dismantled it properly, that's all I'm asking." Bill exclaimed.

"No" Dipper whispered.

"What?" Bill looked taken aback.

"The Portal Ford said he managed to take it apart but..." Dipper stopped. _'I promise not to tell anyone!'_ he reminded himself.

"It's okay Pine Tree you can trust me." Bill assured him.

"But-"

"I would never do anything to hurt you." Bill promised.

"But you-" Dipper tried to reason.

"Did I hurt you once? Yes and I regret it every day kid. You showed me that there is more to life then plotting and scheming. I meant it when I said I care about you, and I don't want anyone taking you away from me." Bill whispered softly.

 _'No don't tell him you promised!'_ Dipper shook his head. "I can't Bill-"

"Pine Tree," Bill whispered. "Look at me."

Dipper obeyed, his brown eyes met with Bill's which was now glowing a strange fiery blue.

"Tell me" Bill ordered.

Dipper's eyes glowed a fiery blue as his mouth began to move on its own accord. "Uncle Ford messed up, he didn't dismantle it properly, and a rift was form."

"And where is that rift now Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

"Great Uncle Ford has it in his lab, in a containment bubble." Dipper answered almost robotically.

Bill's eye returns to normal and he embraces the boy, stroking his hair. "Thank you for sharing this with me Pine Tree." Bill whispered trying his best not to chuckle.

Finally his puppet was back! But Bill had to be careful, if Dipper ever figured out what their friendship really meant then he would fight Bill. And sure Bill had his strings on Dipper, but he didn't have enough strings to possess him, or force him to do anything.

With that said Bill did have one loop hole.

As long as Dipper's guard was down, he could get the kid to do or say whatever he wanted.

Which is why it was so important that Bill tried to keep Dipper in the dark about what was really going on, because if he ever found out that their deal was still in play he could fight the demon. That didn't necessarily mean the kid would succeed in resisting any demand from the demon. But the kid would fight him tooth and nail to resist any order for as long as possible. Not to mention that if Ford found out he'd cut Bill's puppet strings off completely, severing the deal.

No it was important that Dipper kept oblivious; things were much less complicated that way.

Dipper blinked hard. _'What just happen? Why did I tell Bill that? I didn't want to say anything!'_

"Pine Tree it's important that you tell no one else about that rift." Bill said. "It's very dangerous, if something were to get through that portal it would spell the end of your world. And I wouldn't want that."

"You wouldn't?" Dipper looked into the demons eye unsure.

"Of course not, that would make my Pine Tree sad, and I'd never want that." Bill assured him.

Dipper stiffened in the demon's hold still unsure.

Bill kisses the boy softly on the lips. "I love you-" he whispers.

Dipper's heart soars, "Really?"

"More than anything else in the entire multiverse" Bill promised.

Dipper relaxed in his hold. "I- love you- too" he stammered holding the demon close.

Bill smiled and kissed Dipper again, this time more deeply.

Dipper allowed himself to get lost in the kiss, but Bill's thoughts where elsewhere.

 _'So you took down the portal wrong hey Sixer? And my ticket out of here is now mobile?'_ The demon chuckled inwardly.

 _'Thanks a lot Fordsy...'_

 _'You just made my job a lot easier!'_

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Oh No! Dipper is secretly a puppet! Will he ever figure it before it's too late? Oh and for those of you who want some underage sex, just wait until they get into Mabel's bubble... Yeah let's just say Dipper's fantasy is a little different then the real one. Interested? Good!

Any way Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	7. Racing To Your Aid

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! we're still stuck on the normal story line! I think I'm gonna Die! Why did I Start at the beginning! WHY! (takes a chill

pill) So yeah there's still nothing new here. Sorry guys please just bare with me a little longer. With that said thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **(Bud Gleeful's Auto-Mart)**

Silence…

It was an unwelcoming sound, but he had gotten used to it. Dipper kept his senses on high alert as he, Wendy, and Toby peaked over the fence of Bud Gleeful's Auto-Mart.

"The abandoned auto-mart, free cars right for the hot-wiring. We just found our ride to Mabel!"

Wendy exclaimed as she lead the way into the uncharted territory. "I wonder if they have a tank. I've always wanted to drive a tank!"

Dipper watched as the older teen ran ahead her eyes wide and dreamy in the thoughts of driving a tank to Mabel's rescue.

"I can't believe this place is just abandoned." He said looking around in disbelief.

Toby suddenly gasped as he spotted something hanging on the review mirror of a convertible. "Ooh, an air freshener!" he exclaimed, obviously excited. "Finally I'll smell like a person. Stealy, stealy..." A tranquilizer dart comes out of nowhere and hits him, but the weapon does nothing to slow him down. "Ah! It's gonna take more than one dart to keep me from-" Just then several more darts hit him and he collapses.

"Oh no! Tony!" Wendy cried. "Wait…was it Tony?" She asked Dipper. "I can never remember his name."

Before Dipper can answer three giant cars surround them each with prisoners inside, with their headlights turn on in front of them.

"Well, well, looks like we got ourselves a pair of ground walkers." The prisoner named Rick yelled.

"Heheh! Ground walkers! Heheh! Ain't got no wheels!" another prisoner, Dale laughed.

"Listen Discount Auto Warriors!" Wendy shouted.

"We just wanna make it to that bubble out east" Dipper said, backing her up. "We have no quarrel with you!"

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong!" A deep voice shouted. "Hands where I can see 'em."

Dipper and Wendy hold up their hands.

"Y'all fellers ain't goin' nowhere." The deep voice boomed.

Wendy froze, _'Wait a minute!'_ "Y'all?" she exclaimed.

"Fellers?" Dipper seemed to notice something was up too, and then it hit him. "Wait... Gideon?!"

Gideon is suddenly revealed in a spot light, he is sitting on Ghost Eye's shoulders with a megaphone in his hands. "That's Sheriff Gideon!" he shouted without speaking into the megaphone this time. "And under the authority of Bill Cipher, I place you two under arrest!"

Dipper's eyes widen, Bill and Gideon were in this together. He should have known after all the two creeps had already worked together once before.

"Oh, hi, Wendy! Have we formally met?" Gideon asked the Red head.

Dipper went to charge, but was stopped as more prisoners took hold of him, and Wendy placing them at Gideon's feet who is now standing on the back of a truck.

"Wooowee! Look what the apocalypse dragged in!" Gideon exclaimed. "Y'all are in a twelve piece bucket of deep fried trouble now! Ghost-Eyes! Spittoon!" he demanded to his favorite Henchman.

Ghost-Eyes holds out a gold Spittoon and Gideon spits his gum out into it.

"Ugh, Gideon" Dipper shivered in disgust.

"And he's gotten folksier." Wendy cried showing an equal amount of distaste.

"Ma' old pal Bill figured you might try to rescue Mabel." Gideon explained. "So he appointed me, master of the east wastelands, and keeper of the bubble!" he gestured to Mabel's bubble. "My sweet precious Mabel's trapped inside and I HAVE THE ONLY KEY!" He shows them a key shooting star symbol on it which is tied around his neck. "Wrapped around my... well I wouldn't call it a neck exactly, wrapped around this little pocket of fat under ma' head?"

"Gideon, you have no right to keep her in there!" Dipper screamed desperate to get the key but the prisoners held him and Wendy down.

"Bill explained it to me nice and simple: she was always destined to be mine!" Gideon yelled taking a newspaper article of when he was dating Mabel from his hat. "And now that I have her in a cage she'll learn to love me! I have an eternity to wait! Ghost-Eyes ready to escort our friends to Bill's dungeon?"

Ghost-Eyes obeys and picks Dipper and Wendy up.

"Uh! No! Hey!" Dipper screams as he struggles to get free. He couldn't let him win for all he knew they were Mabel's last hope of freedom.

Luckily Wendy had a plan. "This isn't gonna work, Gideon." She snapped.

"Oh? And why's that?" Gideon asked in a mocking tone; obviously not taking her seriously.

"Cause after I break Ghost-Eyes' arm and steal that key from your neck, I'm gonna wear your butt on my foot like a rhinestone slipper!" Wendy said.

The prisoners behind Gideon laugh, but Wendy is dead serious.

"Oh, and what makes you think you can do all that?" Gideon challenged.

"Because I'm a flippin' CORDUROY!" She shouts and flips over Ghost-Eyes' arm and pulls him back as Dipper falls on the ground and ducks, tripping the large Henchman.

"Ghost-Eyes! My Hench-angel!" Gideon yelled.

"Ha!" Wendy exclaimed and grabs Gideon and ripping the key from his neck, and then holds him up like a shield. "Get back! Get back! Or I will drop-kick him, I swear!" She threatens.

The prisoners freeze not wanting any harm to come to Gideon.

Wendy uses this distraction to her advantage and breaks a car window and unlocks it.

"You'll never get away with this, ya hear me?!" Gideon yelled.

"Guess what? We already DID!" Wendy shouted and Kicks Gideon into the other prisoners giving her and Dipper a chance to get in the car.

"Wendy, you're the coolest person I know." Dipper admitted.

"I know, dude. Tell me about it later." Wendy proclaimed as she began to drive off.

"After them!" Gideon yells. "We are not letting 'em get Mabel! Discount Auto-mart Warriors, rollout!"

The prisoners get in their cars and the chase is on!

"Okay, now all we have to do is outrace Gideon's henchmen, unlock the bubble, save Mabel, save the world." Dipper declares and jumps in his seat as Wendy hits a mailbox. "Quick question: did you ever get your driver's license?" he asked.

"Definitely not." Wendy reported. "Arm!" She exclaims and swerves to avoid The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity that lunges for them.

"Ah!" Dipper and Wendy scream.

The Horrifying Sweaty One-Armed Monstrosity grabs one of the cars and eats it.

"Swerve, swerve!" Gideon yelled as they dodged the horrible beast. Hurry I can't let 'em free Mabel!"

"Remind me why you're keeping your girlfriend in a prison bubble again?" Ghost-Eyes said. "Have we, the prisoners, become the wardens?"

"SHE LOVES ME! She just doesn't know it yet. Now quit the philosophy." Gideon demanded.

"Sorry. It was my major." Ghost-Eyes admitted

Gideon smiles as some weirdness bubbles move in on their targets, "Ha! Weirdness bubbles blocking' the path! WOOOOWEE we got 'em now." He exclaimed

"Watch it!" Dipper yelled pointed at the upcoming danger. "Go around that bubble field!" he ordered.

"No way around!" Wendy said. She narrowed her and readied herself for the task at hand. "Hold on! We're goin' through!"

"What's even in there?!" Dipper screamed only to find out for himself as they went through field.

Dipper and Wendy are suddenly thrown into a different world where they transformed into bird people.

"For some reason, I really want worms right now." Dipper chirps

"Eat worms! Fly south! Nest!" Wendy agreed.

Then the car exits the bubble and Dipper and Wendy are normal again.

Dipper coughs up some feathers, "Oh, that was horrible!"

"Here comes another one, dude! Brace yourself!" Wendy cried as they drive through three more bubbles.

Dipper and Wendy scream as they become anime characters, then they are made of meat products, then they become live-action characters.

It is now perfectly clear to Dipper why people go insane after experiencing this, because he himself was having a hard time grasping it.

Gideon and Ghost-Eyes race through the bubble field as well they are screaming at the top of their lungs as they become 3D blocks, female versions of themselves and old-fashioned cartoon characters from a silent film.

Finally both cars get pass the field only to be met with the edge of a cliff.

Ghost-Eyes slams his truck against Wendy's car, breaking the glass.

"Ah!" Wendy screams trying her best to keep the car from flipping.

"Wendy, we're almost there!" Dipper exclaims, trying to stay hopeful even though he is secretly scared to death. "We just have to make that jump!"

"Total lack of driver's training, don't fail me now." Wendy says saying one last pray and then accelerates driving off the cliff, screaming as the car flies through the air.

The car hits the ground and rolls. When it stops, the passenger door opens and Dipper falls out. He is wounded, but he refuses to give up! The boy crawls towards Mabel's bubble. "So... close. Mabel... I'm... almost there." He stops as a figure in a cloak appears in front of him.

The figure in the cloak offers him his hand and pulls back his hood. "Heya, Dipper. How's it hanging?"

"Soos!" Dipper breathes a sigh of relief as the handy man helps him up.

"Handyman of the apocalypse, at your service." Soos says, adjusting his cap.

Wendy Stands up from behind the car, she is hurt badly. "Soos?" she rasped.

Soos and dipper run to her aid and help her to her feet.

"Soos! How'd you, where'd you-?" Dipper stuttered not believing his eyes

"I've been wandering the plains like a desperado, helping strangers." Soos explained as he started to patch Wendy up. "I guess there's some folk songs about me now?" He looks at Wendy's arm and says. "Let me see what the damage is, here. Ah, well the good news is: your arm is okay." He assured her.

"So what's the bad news?" Dipper dared to ask.

"Bad news is we're surrounded, dudes." Soos exclaimed.

And it was true the prisoners had surrounded them, and they cheered for their victory.

"Wooowee." Gideon exclaimed. "I dare say y'all almost had the jump on me there for a second. But this ain't your Gravity Falls anymore! Out here, I win." He then pulls a horn which he blows sounding out the alarm. "Bill's Hench bats will be here any minute to retrieve y'all. MABEL'S MINE NOW! Hahahaha!"

Dipper bit his lip and looked at Mabel's key, "Is she?"

"Well, yeah." Gideon snapped as if it was obvious. "I have her trapped, ergo, Mabel is MINE!"

Dipper sighed and shook his head. "Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you." Dipper paused to look at Wendy. He knew the chances of Gideon listening to him were slim to none, but he also knew it was the only card he had left to play. "The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving."

"Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'!" Gideon argued "These prisoners love me!"

The prisoners cheered their agreements.

"But Mabel doesn't." Dipper pointed out. "Because you're selfish, but you can change! Bill thinks there's no heroes in this world, but if we work together and fight back, we can defeat him. You wanna be Mabel's hero? Stand up to Bill, and let us save her!" Dipper pleaded.

"That's crazy!" Gideon cried. "You know what Bill would do to me if that happens?"

"What, you scared of Bill?" Ghost-Eyes asked.

"No, I ju... it's a complicated situation." Gideon stuttered.

"Look inside, Gideon." Dipper urged. "If all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do?"

Gideon pulls a newspaper article from his hair and looks at the picture of him and Mabel together,

with him smiling and Mabel looking somewhat unsure. "Dipper, Will you tell her what I did?" he whispered hopefully.

"Of course." Dipper promised.

Gideon let out a nervous breathe, "I hope you're right about this." He said and then turned to the prisoners. "Guys, new plan, Bill's minions are gonna be on us in seconds. But I'm not gonna let that dumb triangle be the warden o' me! Y'all ready for a good old fashioned prison brawl?"

"We're behind you for life, brother!" Ghost-Eyes vowed,

"Fighting children is boring," Rick reasoned. "But fighting a chaos god sounds like fun!"

"Let's do this! Henchmen, rollout! " Gideon yells as the prisoners drive toward the Fearamid cheering all the way.

"Whew! And I thought I was gonna have to throw down!" Soos said with a sigh of relief.

Wendy and Dipper couldn't agree more; that was a close one.

Dipper swallowed his fears as they approached Mabel's bubble. "Okay, remember, guys. This is a prison bubble designed by Bill. We've got to prepare ourselves for what we find in here."

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together. For Mabel!" Soos vowed as he put his hand out.

"For Mabel!" Wendy agreed as she puts her hand on top of his.

Dipper places his hand on top of theirs. "For Mabel." He whispered and unlocks to Mabel's bubble, the padlock and the chains fall to the ground.

Wendy takes Soos' hand and offers her other one to Dipper.

Dipper takes it trying his best not to fall over in fear.

Then with one final deep breath, the three friends step into the unknown!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up next Friday

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)

This chapter is a draft and hasn't been posted yet!


	8. MINE

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** FINALLY THE FIRST SEX SCENE!

OMG! I would love to thank you all for your reviews they really are helpful.

 **Warning:** Mature, under age content.

* * *

 **(Flashback two weeks before The Last Mabelcorn Episode)**

"C'mon, Kid," Bill complained as he floated through the trees of the mindscape forest of Gravity Falls. "If we take much longer finding the beast you'll have to wake up before the battle begins."

Dipper did his best not to roll his eyes as he kept his gaze glued to the dream version of his journal.

It wasn't easy!

Dipper and Bill had been meeting each other in the mindscape for a little over two months now, and if Dipper had learned anything about his triangle friend it was that the demon was selfish, overzealous, and complained about…EVERYTHING!

And yet there were times when the demon did something totally out of character. Like kissing him deeply, or whisper "my Pine Tree" under his breath as he ran his fingers through his fluffy brown hair. Dipper shook his head and tried his best to focus on the task at hand, following Bill through the woods, ducking as he shoved thorny vines and branches out of his way, though how he did this with his face buried in that book Bill would never know.

"We're getting close, I can feel it," he replied, finally looking up from the journal to give him a grin.

Bill couldn't help but smile back; though he didn't know why, there was just something about Pine Tree's smile that demanded acknowledgment.

Suddenly the sky grew dark. "Bill?" Dipper froze in surprise.

"Calm down kid dragons are nocturnal, remember?" Bill reassured him. "In fact, with it dark out, we have an even better chance of finding one! "

"But I can't see" Dipper complained.

Bill chuckled as the boy's voice cracked.

He loved it when his little sapling's voice cracked! "Kid you're in the mindscape." he reminded him.

"So?" Dipper asked not getting it.

"So just give yourself night vision and let's get going already." Bill tried his best not to roll his eye.

He failed…MISERABLY!

' _Sometime_ _I_ _find it hard to_ _remember_ _that this kid is actually high risk threat material'_

Suddenly a dark shadow flew overhead.

"Bill what was that?" Dipper asked with a slight bit of fear in his voice.

Dipper's fear made Bill buzz with excitement, oh how he loved it when his Pine Tree was trembling in fear. "It's only a dream my little sapling, but if it's too scary we can go chase some unicorns or something." The demon teased and patted his head. "Would you like that? Uh Pine Tree, would you like to go chase some unicorns?" he asked in a baby voice.

"I'm not scared!" Dipper lied.

Bill laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dipper yelled.

"Your voice did that thing again." Bill mused.

Dipper's face grew hot with frustration and embracement. "That's it forget the dragon I'm hunting you instead!"

"Wait what?" Bill's eye widen as a large blaster appeared in Pine Tree's hands.

"Take that!" Dipper yelled and fired.

The blast hit the spot where his bow was, and a hole soon replaced it. Silence followed, but it didn't last long.

Bill grew to the size of five dragons his color blood red! "I THINK IT'S ABOUT TIME I SCRAPPED THE BARK OFF OF A CERTAIN LITTLE TREE!" His voice boomed.

Dipper dropped the blaster and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Bill gave chase, spouting out curses in some forgotten language.

Dipper laughed as he ran through the trees, he didn't know why, but he just loved making the demon angry.

' _When_ _I_ _get_ _m_ _y_ _hands_ _on_ _him I'm_ _gonna-'_ Bill began.

' _Drink him dry?'_ Gluttony asked hopefully.

' _No_ _ravish every inch_ _of_ _him!'_ Lust argued

' _No_ _you_ _should teach him_ _a_ _lesson_ _and_ _tear him limb from limb.'_ Wrath argued.

' _Yeah_ _and_ _then_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _him kiss_ _your_ _boot_ _for_ _good_ _measure.'_ Pride agreed

' _Or_ _you_ _could just_ _do_ _nothing;_ _wait_ _for him to tire himself out.'_ Sloth pointed out.

' _No_ _that's_ _no_ _fun'_ Envy began. ' _What_ _you_ _should_ _do_ _is-'_

"Oh shut up all of you!" Bill shouted out loud and froze.

' _Hey_ _look_ _a_ _door.'_ Envy exclaimed.

And it was indeed a door, one like many Bill had scene in Dipper's mind before except for one difference.

' _I've never been in here before.'_ Bill thought.

' _Maybe it's_ _a_ _new_ _door.'_ Sloth suggested the obvious.

' _But_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _have_ _it here?'_ Lust argued, _'In_ _our_ _special place!'_

' _Yeah only us,_ _and_ _Pine Tree are allowed!'_ Envy said, sounding insulted.

' _I_ _wonder…'_ Bill's thought trailed off as he reached for the door knob.

The door opened with ease, and what Bill found there made him boil with rage!

Wendy was sitting on a picnic blanket under a large apple tree. "Hey Dipper are you done making those sandwiches for our picnic yet?" Wendy asked with a dreamy look I her eyes.

"Uh one second." An older version of Pine Tree came into view carrying a basket full of freshly made sandwiches, looking at Wendy with a set of his own dreamy eyes.

' _Oh_ _no_ _he_ _didn't!'_ Envy was fuming with jealousy. _'He_ _did_ _not_ _bring_ _her_ _to_ _our_ _special place!'_

 _'That brat_ _and_ _after all we've_ _done_ _for him!'_ Pride growled.

 _'The backstabber!'_ Gluttony agreed.

"These are amazing Dipper." Wendy smiled as she bit into one of the sandwiches.

"I'm glad you like-" the older Dipper froze as Wendy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Bill's eye widen as she leaned in close to give his sapling a kiss.

' _NO!'_

"HE IS MINE!" Bill yelled as he allowed Envy to take over, racing through the door and pushing the two apart. "PINE TREE IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSES!" He shouted in Wendy's face. "AND NO ONE IS TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!" the demon screamed as a brilliant white light engulfed the space, destroying the room.

Silence…

Bill heaved in a heavy breath as he stood in the wreckage.

' _Why did_ _I_ _lose it?'_ he asked, suddenly unsure. _'It's_ _not_ _like I'm really jealous_ _of_ _that bi-'_

"…Bill…"

Bill turned to see Dipper staring at him in disbelief. "…You…you lied to me!" The demon said accusingly.

"Bill I didn't…" Dipper could feel his heart aching and for good reason. The betrayal was practically written on Bill's face.

"You said you loved me!" Bill screamed. "But no you really love her!"

"Bill I…" Dipper could feel the tears forming in his eyes. How could he explain this to the demon? That this was an old dream of him and Wendy, and that your first crush just doesn't go away.

"I should have known you didn't mean it!" Bill continued to rant as he struggled to grasp why he was even upset to begin with. It wasn't like he loved the kid are anything…

Right?

"Bill I'm sorry I never meant to…" Dipper felt the tears fall down his cheeks. Bill froze, his anger suddenly vanished at the sight of those tears.

' _Those tears are mine!'_ Gluttony growled.

Bill floated forward his eye turning into a mouth.

Dipper froze as he felt a tongue lick up his tears. "Bill…" he asked confused. "These tears are mine!" Bill growled shoving Dipper against a nearby tree.

"Bill stop!" Dipper gasped as the demon's fingers grabbed at his hair in a possessive tug.

"This hair is mine!" Bill rasped and kissed the boy's mouth hungrily. "These lips, MINE!"

Dipper whimpered into the kiss, "Bill I'm sorry." He cried knowing that he needed to calm the demon down before things got worse. "I do love you I do-"

"But you still love her too!" Bill snapped. "But I will not share my Pine Tree with anyone!" he hissed, his fingers turning into claws.

Dipper winced as those claws scratched at his back, and gasped as Bill continued to kiss him down the crook of his neck leaving a trail of hickeys in their wake.

Dipper squeaked as the demon ripped off his vest and shirt with an effortless tug, as if it was made of tissue paper instead of fabric. "Bill…" Dipper whispers fearfully as the demon continued to litter his body with love bites.

"You are mine Dipper Pines, mine and mine alone." Bill whispered. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but somewhere down the line Lust had taken over. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't find the strength to.

' _H_ _e_ _tastes so_ _good.'_ Gluttony rasped as Bill licked up and down his Pine Tree's Chest.

' _I_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _m_ _ore,_ _so_ _mu_ _c_ _h_ _more!'_ Gluttony continued to growl hungrily.

' _Yes every inch_ _of_ _him_ _must_ _be_ _mine!'_ Envy agreed.

' _No_ _pathetic girl is going to take_ _m_ _y_ _spot in Pine Tree's heart'_ Pride vowed.

Bill was shaking with excitement, yet he still fought for control. He was always in control,

' _Only weaklings lose control_ _of_ _a_ _situation'_ Wrath warned.

' _Nobody_ _asked_ _you_ _Wrath!'_ Envy snapped.

"Bill please…" Dipper moaned. His body felt like it was warm all over. Bill had never kissed him like this before, in all these places. He was trembling with fear, and yet he wasn't sure he wanted it to stop.

It felt so good…

"Mason…" Bill groaned as he continued to kiss lower.

Dipper looked at Bill threw half lidded eyes. He hadn't heard his real name in so long, not even his parents called him Mason in less he was in trouble. And yet, it felt so right coming from the demon.

Bill stops as he reaches the hem of Dipper's shorts. Their eyes meet.

Dipper maybe young, but with a Gruncle as openly spoken as Stan, he knew where this was going.

' _Stop him!'_ his mind screamed. And any other day he would have, (or at least he'd like to think so), but at this very moment he wasn't sure. He loved Bill that was true, and he knew that this is what love leads to…eventually.

It took all of Bill's remaining will power not to press further. Oh how he wanted to just tear those shorts off and claim what was rightfully his, but no! He forced himself to wait for Pine Tree's sake.

"Pine Tree, tell me what to do." Bill whispered as he lightly feathered the skin just above the hem of his shorts.

' _No_ _don't give him_ _a_ _choice!'_ Wrath hissed _. 'A betraying little brat like him doesn't_ _get_ _to choose!_ _Punish him in less_ _you_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _to_ _be_ _weak!'_

Bill ignored him and gave his Pine Tree a loving look "Tell me what you want my Pine Tree." He said in a husky voice.

Dipper whimpered and squirmed at the demons touch, he felt strange, like he needed something,

but he wasn't sure what. "Do you want me to stop?"

Time seemed to freeze as Bill began to slowly tug the shorts down ever so slightly.

Stop? Did Bill really ask if he wanted to stop? Would he really stop if he asked? Dipper squirmed.

' _What's_ _wrong_ _with_ _m_ _y_ _body?!'_

"Dipper…" Bill whispered and kissed him deeply on the lips. "I love you…" he moaned into the kiss.

Dipper kissed him back, "I love you…t...too…" he whispered.

"Then why do you hurt me so?" Bill sounded hurt.

' _Maybe_ _he_ _is.'_ Dipper thought. _'Maybe_ _he_ _really_ _does_ _care.'_ But even as he thought it the boy still wasn't sure. After all how many times had Bill lied before?

"I mean it Pine Tree." Bill cooed reading his sapling's thoughts loud and clear. "I love you sooo much!" He kissed Dipper again.

Dipper gasped once more as Bill's fingers feathered over the front of his pants. Bill took the moment to allow his tongue entry into Dipper's mouth.

It was weird, they had never used their tongues before, but Dipper didn't pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around Bill, leaning into the demon as the kiss grew more intense.

The demon had grown so that he was slightly taller than his Pine Tree; he leaned over his sapling as they leaned against the tree. Exploring the boy's mouth with his tongue, kissing him with so much fire and passion, with so much emotion; emotion that he swore he didn't have!

And Dipper kissed him back just as hungrily, as if his very life depended on each and every kiss. Bill broke away suddenly and bent down on one knee, taking Dipper down with him.

Dipper opened his eyes, to see Bill looking down on him lovingly.

"Let me show you how much I love you Pine Tree." He whispered, and began to pull down his shorts the rest of the way.

Dipper didn't stop him, and in seconds his shorts and underwear were discarded leaving him completely exposed.

His heart hammered in his chest.

"Tell me its okay." Bill whispered pleadingly as he continued to lower him to the ground.

' _SAY_ _N_ _O,_ _SAY_ _N_ _O,_ _SAY_ _N_ _O,_ _S AY_ _N_ _O,_ _SAY_ _N_ _O_ _!_ _'_ his commonsense screamed in an endless loop.

"Dipper…" Bill whispered.

Their eyes locked once more.

"I won't do anything in less you-"

"It's okay" Dipper rasped as his heart felt like it was ready to burst. He expected the demon to give an evil invisible smile, to chuckle cruelly; to give him any indication that Dipper was falling right into his evil trap.

But Bill did no such thing.

Instead he lowered Dipper all the way down to the ground; his eye showed nothing but happiness and _…love!_

"Yes Mason "Dipper" Alexander Pines I love you!" Bill whispered. "And tonight I'm going to show you just how much I love you." The demon vowed. "Until you forget Red completely." He kissed him and once more his tongue invaded his mouth as he laid down on top of his sapling.

Dipper's head was swimming with a thousand new sensations as he clung to the demon, who was not as heavy as he had expected him to be. Dipper suddenly let out a moan as Bill rolls his hips into him; heat begins to pull at Dipper's groins.

Bill groaned, as he started to lick down his Pine Tree's neck once more. He wanted to bite deep down into his pearl white skin and suck up his blood, but he resisted the urge. The last thing he wanted was to scare the kid out of this.

' _No_ _I_ _wanted_ _this_ _Da_ _mn_ _it!'_

Though he still wasn't sure why…

' _You haven't indulged in_ _a_ _while.'_ Lust reminded him.

Of course that must be it, after all this wasn't Bill's first rodeo. Yes, he had gone too long without giving in, and he simply had an itch to scratch. The demon smiles as Dipper bucks his hips against him. Bill rolls his hips again, he can feel Dipper's bulge against him, hard and needy.

"Bill…" Dipper moaned as fear began to creep into his mind. _'Was this really_ _a_ _good_ _idea?'_

"It's okay Pine Tree." Bill assured him. "Well go slow I promise." He vowed as he started to kiss down the boy's chest once more. He stopped as a nipple came into view.

' _It's so pink.'_ Bill mused and pinched it softly.

Dipper gasped and bucked his hips again.

' _So_ _you_ _like that_ _uh?'_ Bill shivered as Dipper trembled beneath him.

Something inside him snapped at the sight.

' _I like it_ _when_ _he_ _trembles.'_ Wrath whispered. _'Do_ _it again!'_

Bill was happy to oblige, and pinched the nipple a little harder.

"Bill!" Dipper gasped "Please…" he squirmed for something; he wasn't sure what it was, but he knew he needed it. "Bill please…."

' _He's so_ _mu_ _c_ _h_ _more_ _likeable_ _when_ _he_ _begs.'_ Wrath seemed to be entranced by the boy; as if he's really seeing him for the first time. _'Make him_ _beg_ _more!'_

Bill chuckled and began to nibble on the other nipple as he continued to pinch the first. Dipper was a moaning, begging, squirmy mess by now. His eyes squeezed tight as he ran his fingernails down Bill's back as far as he could go.

Bill shivered, as he felt those nails dig into him; he loved it! "Harder!" he whispered.

"What?" Dipper asked. He was completely dazed by now.

"Scratch me harder!" Bill demanded.

Dipper gave the demon an unsure look but obeyed, dragging his nails forcefully down Bill's back. Bill hissed a husky moan and bit the opposite nipple.

Dipper clawed as the demons back as hard as he could manage. _'Does_ _Bill really like this?'_ he thought. _'Surely pain isn't that_ _good_ _of_ _a_ _feeling.'_

' _So_ _he_ _thinks pain doesn't feel_ _good?'_ Wrath asked _. 'Well we'll show him_ _how_ _wrong_ _he_ _really is.'_

Bill smiled as his eyes glowed a strange, and fiery blue. "Pine Tree…" he whispered. They locked gazes and soon Dipper's eyes began to glow too.

"Yes master?" Dipper asked.

"Pain is pleasure" Bill told him as he literally altered Dipper's tolerance for pain.

"Pain is pleasure…" Dipper repeated and exposed his neck, offering it to his master.

Bill chuckled and bit down on Dipper's neck…HARD!

Dipper screamed a loud, sensational moan as blood spilled down his neck and unto the forest floor.

Bill gulped down the blood greedily wanting every last drop to be his. He didn't want to pull away, but Pine Tree's body was squirming, begging for more! And Bill was oh so happy to give him just that. He pulled away and looked down as his human.

Dipper was completely flushed, naked, blushing a dark red, with blood spilling from the bite that was already forming a bruise on his white neck.

"You are perfection." Bill whispered.

Dipper whined, "Master why did you stop?"

Bill's smile grew as he realized that the kid had no idea he was being controlled. He wasn't fighting him at all, which meant…

' _H_ _e_ _really likes this?'_ Bill asked himself in surprise.

' _Well, well, well it looks like the brat_ _and_ _I_ _have_ _something in_ _co_ _mm_ _o_ _n_ _after all.'_ Wrath mused. Bill couldn't help the excitement that grew inside of him.

' _Well if_ _he_ _likes it so_ _mu_ _c_ _h_ _then_ _w_ _h_ _y_ _hold_ _back?'_ Lust asked.

' _Yeah_ _I_ _say_ _we_ _give him_ _more.'_ Envy whispered.

' _SO_ _M_ _UC_ _H_ _MORE!'_ Gluttony and Pride agreed.

Bill didn't hesitate, and went for the source of Dipper's need.

Dipper's eyes widen as Bill's mouth engulfed his member. "BILL!" he screamed, but he didn't push him away. No he didn't dare, Bill was right where Dipper so desperately needed him to be. He wasn't sure why, but that…oh that felt so good. Dipper blushed more deeply at the thought. And just when he thought it couldn't possibly fell any better, that's when Bill began to suck.

All his commonsense went out the door. It was the best feeling he had ever felt.

He wanted this moment to last forever.

Bill scrapped Dipper's member lightly with his dagger like teeth, and the boy screamed a beautiful moan of pure pleasure.

' _This kid_ _was_ _m_ _ade_ _to_ _be_ _fucked.'_ Lust hissed. _'I_ _hope_ _this dream never ends.'_

Bill couldn't agree more. He had, had his share of lovers, both male and female, but none of them were like this.

' _He's perfect.'_ Envy rasped.

And just when he thought it couldn't get better, Dipper came!

Dipper gasped as a brilliant white light filled his vision, like fireworks.

Bill licked up his cum like it was the best flavor of ice cream in the whole wide multiverse. Dipper trembled in his own afterglow; he had never felt so good in his life.

And it still wasn't over.

Bill focused hard on the center of his core and a bulge began to form between his legs. Now the demon didn't really have a sex organ per-say, but as a shapeshifter it wasn't impossible for Bill to grow an extra appendage. "Now Pine Tree this may hurt a little." Bill whispered as he rolled his hips into his.

Dipper groaned as Bill's bulge rubbed up against his own member. "Bill…" he gasped. Bill couldn't help, but laugh as his Pine Tree's voice cracked…AGAIN!

' _Now_ _this is something_ _I_ _could_ _get_ _used to.'_ Lust admitted.

' _I_ _must_ _admit_ _I_ _do_ _love_ _making_ _him tremble.'_ Wrath agreed.

Dipper gasped as Bill rolled them over, now suddenly Dipper was on top: straddling Bill. 'Uh Bill-" he froze as the demon's fingered his hole slightly.

Bill watched as Dipper bit his lip and tried his best to hold back a moan. _'I like this view.'_ The demon thought.

' _It is nice'_ Lust agreed.

"Bill please I…I" Dipper moaned, thrusting back into Bill's finger hard and fast. "Oh God!" he screamed, head falling back.

"Don't call that phony bastard, call me," Bill ordered as he thrust a single finger deep inside the tight little hole.

"Bill!" Dipper sobbed. Every feeling was too much and yet not enough. "Please," he begged, "Please -Ah!" Other finger soon joined the first.

"You like this don't you?" Bill couldn't help but snicker. "If I didn't know better I'd say your mind isn't as innocent as your body kid."

Dipper's blush deepened. He whimpered as the fingers thrust deeper inside of him. "Ah," he gasped, his toes curled as he realized he was holding his breath. Taking a few short gasps, he began to focus on Bill's finger as it moved inside him. It felt weird, but good.

Bill reached up, kissing against the boy's neck as he slowly swirled circles inside of him. He hit a bundle of nerves, and Dipper made a soft keen, fingers tensing. He slid a third finger in. He yelped at this, noting the slight burning. But then it melted away to pleasure again, gently probing inside him.

"I bet you've done this to yourself plenty of times," Bill said, mesmerized by the boy. "You know kid you are making the cutest faces right now."

Dipper groaned in frustration and Bill laughed, this had to be the most fun he had ever had sexually in years, he added a fourth finger and began to thrust faster.

Dipper moaned as the demon's fingers brushed against his prostate again. "Bill, please Stop!" he whispered as the pleasure became too much.

Bill's fingers stopped. "Do you really want me to stop, Dipper?" he whispered, He saw the shock that crossed Dipper's face.

' _H_ _e_ _stopped!_ _H_ _e_ _actually stopped!'_ "W-what?" the teen stuttered. His whole body was aching for more but his mind wouldn't shut up. _'Why_ _Did_ _he_ _have_ _to stop!'_

"If you want me to stop, look at me and say so," Bill said, letting his other hand rub against the boy's swollen length with his four fingers still imbedded inside him.

Dipper shook his head and tried to move his hips to get friction on his straining cock. "Please… please Bill," he whimpered. He was needy and frustrated, dammit!

"Please what, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, moving both his hands at a tortuously slow pace.

' _That's it_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _him suffer!'_ Wrath ordered. _'Remind_ _him_ _w_ _h_ _o_ _he_ _belongs to.'_

Dipper whined. Bill's hands weren't moving fast enough, and soon his needs outweighed his logic. "Please… just take me already!" He yelled, frustrated tears dripping from his face.

Bill hadn't expected that, but loved it nonetheless. "I knew you weren't as innocent as you were letting on." He laughed and continued his work.

Dipper blushed, of course he was no stranger to touching himself, in fact he could still remember the first time Mabel caught sight of his internet history, and he was probably as red then as he was now. He cried out suddenly as Bill's hands began to pick up speed; moving in unison. "Bill!" There was no way this could possibly fell any better.

' _So_ _he_ _thinks_ _we_ _can't_ _do_ _better?'_ Pride asked with a snicker.

' _Oh_ _he's_ _about_ _to find_ _out_ _just_ _how_ _good_ _it_ _can_ _really_ _be.'_ Lust laughed wickedly.

The fingers inside him left, and Dipper whined at the loss, but didn't think much of it; deciding to quickly grab Bill's shoulder for leverage.

Bill lined up his now, fully aroused member with Dipper's hole and thrust up. The boy made a small noise, and covered his mouth to stop from screaming as Bill's now free hand slid up his chest, gently scraping the puckered nubs. The noise Dipper made was louder now, near ecstatic to the demon. He did it again, squeezing the nipple between his finger and Dipper took a shuddering inhale. Bill chuckled softly, teasing his nipple and cock as he pushed farther into the boy.

"B-Bill," Dipper moaned from behind his fingers, the boy literally writhing in the demon's hands. He had clamped both hands over his mouth now, noises leaving his lips of their own accord. His eyes were squeezed shut, face practically glowing red.

"Whatcha covering your mouth up for, Pine Tree," Bill asked teasingly with a grunt, pushing himself entirely into the boy. Their eyes met again. "Make some noises for me, Pine Tree," Bill murmured, grabbing at Dipper's hands and forcefully jerking them away from his mouth.

"Bill!" the teen screamed as the demon continued to thrust into him. "Fuck!" His whole body was on fire. "Yes, yes, yes!" He kept pushing down, matching Bill's movements thrust by thrust, screaming for more.

Bill was never this happy to have an all-seeing eye. He could see his little Pine Tree from every angle, and it was heavenly. The teen's curly locks were damp with sweat, making pale skin shine and glisten in the moon light, and those eyes were dark with lust.

"Please…" Dipper trailed off as Bill's cock hit the sensitive bundle of nerves. He let out another strangled moan, wide brown eyes staring into the demons.

"Please what?" Bill asked, the smile apparent in his voice.

"I-I… Bill," Dipper breathed, unable to form full words and sentences. "My...hands..."

"Only if you promise not to cover your mouth," Bill whispered, nibbling at his ear.

Dipper shivered and nodded. Bill let go of his hands and began to stroke him again, thrusting with a bit more speed now.

Dipper moaned as Bill rubbed his nipples again, He began to push impossibly faster with every thrust, kissing Dipper's neck and tasting his sweaty, exposed skin, panting against Dipper's neck as He kissed Dipper's neck roughly, He moved and nip at the teen's rosy ear once. "Cum, Dipper," Bill whispered, "Cum for me and me alone." He ordered as he rammed into the teen's prostate over and over again.

Dipper began to shake and shudder. "Bill!" the teen screamed and he came. His body convulsed with each jet of cum releasing from him.

"F-fuck," Bill hissed, giving a final thrust before shuddering and releasing into the other. His vision clouded by stars as he came, much to his surprise.

' _This kid is far too toxic for_ _your_ _ow_ _n_ _good'_ Pride warned.

' _I don't care_ _I_ _love it'_ Lust argued.

'Me too' Bill agreed.

' _Look_ _at_ _him tremble.'_ Wrath sighed. _'It's so delicious.'_

After another moment, he withdrew; a line of white oozed from the boy's small hole. "Forget about Red, kid." Bill panted and held him tight. "You're mine…"

Dipper fell limp against Bill, his body trembling with exhaustion, his eyes slowly changing from the fiery blue back to their original chocolate brown. He sighs too tired to see the thousands of red flags that should have been going off in his mind. "…I love you." He whispered drifting off.

"No one else?" Bill asked almost hopefully.

"…No one else…" Dipper mumbled as he drifted away.

Bill smiled and relaxed.

' _Good_ _boy…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

OMG this chapter took forever to finish! Like seriously all DAY! So you better have enjoyed it! JK!

Any ways Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up next tomorrow. Oh and please check out my YouTube video I made for this fic when I first had the idea for this video.

watch?v=LZ8zMODlaHc Any way that's all for now...

This is Emily signing off :)


	9. Unforeseen Complications

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Finally something Different, well it doesn't change the original storyline in anyway, but the beginning of this chapter reveals a part that was left out, and revealed later on in Part 3 so it counts! I also added some Bill commentary since he's watching them in the bubble.

With that said thanks for reading and please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

It's been three days since Bill Cipher had claimed this hick town,

And now finally it was time for the main event: Dimensional Domination!

Bill floats forward and taps a fork on the golden statue of Ford Pines. "Ladies, gentlemen," Bill began. "And that creature with like 87 different faces."

"88 different faces!" the creature shouted.

Bill straightened his bow nervously "Whoa-ho, sorry - touchy subject there, Anyways, it's been fun turning Gravity Falls inside out, rounding up all its terrified citizens and then stacking them into this massive throne of frozen human agony" he smiles and sits on his new throne. "Don't worry; they're not conscious anymore…probably"

Just then Lazy Susan unfreezes "Uh, my omelets. They, they have friendly faces." She mutters.

"Whoops," Bill laughs "Back, back you go there." he pats Lazy Susan back into place until she turns back into stone, and then continues his speech. "But Gravity Falls is just the beginning. It's time to take our chaos worldwide!" he floats up to the celling and makes a triangle window appear. "Alright boys, to the corners of the Earth, set the world aflame with your weirdness. This dimension is ours!"

Bill's friends and the countless soldiers file out of the Fearamid and set off to spread their hell fire all across the globe and then the universe!

"Ah, global domination." Bill sighed. "I could get used to—" Suddenly the demons hit an invisible shield in the sky, and fall down.

"WHAT?!" Bill screams and floats up to the shield and pokes it; a small ripple appears showing that the whole town is surrounded by an invisible force shield, containing the rift and Bill's chaos! "Hmm, this might be more complicated than I thought." He admitted.

"I think I broke something." Pacifier wined.

"WALK IT OFF!" Bill shouts angrily!

The demons groan and slowly float back into the Fearamid.

Bill floats above his thrown fuming with rage. "Alright, can anyone explain to me why, even with our newfound INFINITE POWER," the demons shake in fear as lighting strikes the walls. "NONE OF US CAN ESCAPE THE BORDERS OF THIS STUPID HICK TOWN!"

The other demons continued to tremble, too frightened to speak.

Bill sits in his throne deep in thought. "There's some kind of force field keeping us in, but who would know how to fix it?" Bill suddenly picks up Ford and looks at him thoughtfully. "Hmm. Maybe someone needs to come out of retirement." His eye flashes Journal pages as Bill prepares to unfreeze his old friend.

Suddenly Keyhole and several demon soldiers came filing in through the door. "Bill! Uh, sorry, Boss," Keyhole stammered to correct himself.

"This better be good Keyhole I've already had a bad morning, and I'm not sure I can take more bad news."

"Well then you're not going to like this." A soldier scoffed as his comrades dumped Gideon and his prisoner followers at Bill's feet.

"Gideon let the Pines family escape!" Keyhole rasped.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon…" Bill mused.

Gideon trembled as Bill got up, he watched as the demon twirled Ford's statue in his hand as if it was a toy.

"You had one job kid; all you had to do WAS KEEP PINE TREE AWAY FROM SHOOTING STAR!" Bill's voice got louder with every word.

Gideon bowed his head whimpering uncontrollably.

"Didn't I give you everything your little old heart desired?" Bill asked.

Gideon was too afraid to speak.

"WELL DIDN'T I?" Bill screamed.

"Yes Lord Cipher!" Gideon cried.

"And all I asked in return is that you keep the Pines twins away from each other! Do you know what could happen if they band together? If they manage to unite with the right people I could be FINISHED!" Bill hissed. "Look at me you little-"

Gideon looked at Bill tears streaming from his face. "Now since I am a forgiving ruler" Bill went on. "I will give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Gideon gulped.

"All you have to do in return is finish the job." Bill snapped his fingers and a dagger appears. Gideon watches as it floats down to him. "Kill Dipper Pines and I will forget the whole matter."

The other prisoners gasped.

Bill could feel his inner demons wrestling with his decision to kill Pine Tree, but he silenced them. As much as he hated it Wrath was right, Dipper had become a liability, and he had to be eliminated. Besides there was no need for the back-up plan now; since the town was already his. He could get the rest of the information he needed from Sixer, and then the world, and the third dimension would be his.

 _'Kill Dipper!'_ Gideon trembled at those words. If someone had ordered him to do so hours before he would not have questioned it, but now…

"Look inside, Gideon, if all this is for Mabel, then ask yourself: what Mabel would want you to do?"

Gideon forced himself to shaking feet. "Never! You can do your own dirty work you stupid triangle!" he swatted the dagger away and it clattered to the ground.

"How disappointing!" Bill hissed. "Well kid are you ready to see what happens when you disobey your king?" he snaps his fingers and all the prisoners begin to float in midair.

Gideon watches as his fellow inmates were turned into stone. They fall to the ground at Gideon's feet.

"No my Hench Angles!" he exclaimed.

"As for you!" Bill towers over Gideon and snaps his fingers.

Gideon closed his eyes but nothing happened, he opens his eyes slowly, and screams as he realizes he's in a cage hanging from the ceiling, and he's wearing a silly looking suit.

"NOW DANCE YOU CUTE LI'L FLESH STICK, DANCE FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Bill demanded in a booming voice.

The demons laughed as Gideon begin to dance.

"Boss!" Teeth burst into the throne room, "the Pine's kid and his friends-" he rasped.

"Yeah what about them!" Bill snapped.

"They're inside Mabel's bubble as we speak!" Teeth exclaimed.

Bill laughs, despite the situation he was currently in. "Buddy, Mabel's bubble is the most diabolical trap I've ever created." He assured his friend. "It would take a will of titanium not to give into its temptation." He paused at that thought, knowing good and well that Dipper had such a will.

' _I'd better keep an eye on them'_ he thought looking to Ford. _'Guess you'll have to wait.'_

"Boss?" Teeth urged.

Bill made a noise as if he was clearing his throat. "Yes leave them to the bubble as for the rest of you take the day off." Bill ordered as an orb appears showing Dipper, Soos, and Wendy walking into the Bubble. Bill took the orb into his greedy hands, and sat down on his throne with his eye curved in a way that would suggest an invisible wicked smile on his face.

"Things just got a little more interesting."

* * *

 **(Inside Mabel's Bubble...)**

There was nothing…

Nothing but a great big void as far as their eyes could see.

"Mabel! Mabel!" Dipper called out as loud as he could, but the only answers he got was the sound of his own echo. "Okay guys, Bill has taken over the town and if his weirdness spreads he's gonna take over the whole world. Our first step to stopping him is rescuing Mabel, but he's got her trapped in this strange prison bubble."

"What is this place anyway?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know dudes but something doesn't feel right." Soos whispered.

Dipper could feel it too. _'He's watching!'_ Dipper forced himself not to shiver as they pressed on. _'He knows we're here. I can practically feel his stare.'_

Bill yawned in his throne, he was rather bored at the slow pace of things. 'Let's change that shall we?' the demon snapped his fingers.

Suddenly the ground started cracking with rainbow-colored fractures; Soos, Dipper and Wendy scream as they fall.

"AHHHHHH!" Dipper screamed.

"Dipper what do we do?" Wendy tried her best to keep the fear out of her voice, but it was kind of hard to do so when she was plummeting to her death.

Soos' eyes narrowed, he knew death could be awaiting them at any moment. "Guys, if I die," he said. "Then I wanna die hugging." He grabs Dipper and Wendy into a strong hug.

"Soos, you're choking me." Dipper complained.

"Your too heavy Soos!" Wendy yelled her agreements. "You're only making us fall faster!"

"Let my body be your shield!" Soos yelled.

The three Continued screaming until the they land on a bouncy-house... Safe and sound!

 _'Awe they didn't die'_ Bill thought in dismay.

"Huh?" Dipper asked in confusion. "Is the entire ground a bouncy castle?"

"Do you hear 80's music?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

Soos took in a big whiff. "And does the air smell like childlike wonder?"

Dipper climbed to his feet, trying his best to balance on the bouncing floor. "Whoa." he exclaimed as his eyes were met with a wonder like fun land full of everything that screamed Mabel Pines. "This is Mabel's Prison?"

An unnamed boy in green comes into view, Dipper remembered him as Mabel's first crush when they came to Gravity Falls. He was holding up Mabel's letter with every box checked. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." he exclaimed.

"Wow he's creepy" Wendy admitted as the boy ran off in some unknown direction. "It's a wonder he wasn't interested in Mabel."

"Yeah I think his name was Mike or something." Soos said thoughtfully.

"It's fun-o'clock everyone." A voice announced over an intercom. "Today's weather calls for rainbows with a chance of dance parties. If you are the owner of a unicorn with a top hat, please come to the ice cream beach. Your unicorn is being towed."

Dipper watched a bunch of magical creatures cross the bouncy streets of this strange land in disbelief. "this is insane."

Bill couldn't help but feel a mutual feeling about the bubble. Yeah he created the thing, but the bubble projected a world that the host prisoner couldn't resist. Which meant this world was basically a perfect example of what went on in Shooting Star's mind. And Bill knew her head was twisted, but he had no idea it was this twisted.

"What is this new world? Shining, shimmering, splendid." Soos asked in awe.

Suddenly a pineapple beast runs screaming as Xyler and Craz drive up and almost run it over. Craz hits the breaks just in time. "Welcome to Mabeland." he said with a pearly white smile.

Dipper was dumb founded. "And this is worse than the apocalypse."

"Dude, this place hurts my eyes." Wendy said squinting her eye.

"Oh that's normal." Xyler assured her. "Mabeland's rainbows have colors only bees and art students can see. Now who wants to go on the grand tour?" he asked.

"Do we have a choice?" Dipper asked hopefully.

"No!" Xyler and Craz shouted in unison.

"Fine" Dipper sighed in defeat. "But you have to take us to Mabel, okay it's urgent."

"You got it man." Craz said.

Dipper, Wendy, and Soos got into the car and they began the tour.

"Mabeland is the ultimate paradise and the only rule: there are no rules." Xyler explained as they drove.

"Except for one rule which is very serious." Craz said correcting his friend. "But no one would ever break it, so it's not worth mentioning."

Bill allowed the smile to slowly form on his face. _'Oh but that's where you're wrong Craz.'_ Bill Chuckled. _'Because I have a good idea of what that rule is, and I just so happen to know someone who would break it.'_

Dipper rolled his eyes, he had zero patience for this. "Listen creepy dream guys, we're not here to party, okay? We just need to find Mabel and get her out of here. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Our home girl Mabel lives at our next stop." Craz assured him. The car crashes through a building and skids through the street.

"No rules!" Xyler exclaimed as they came to a screeching halt in front of a beach. "Now, come have rad snacks served by awesome penguins." he insisted as they got out of the car.

Penguins walk up with trays full of food and drinks.

"Oh, score!" Wendy said, taking a drink. "I'm so hungry."

Soos takes a beverage as well. "Yeah, I haven't eaten anything except for part of my hat for the last three days."

Dipper watches in horror as they clink their cups. he eminently slaps the cups out of their hands.

"Whoa chill dude." Wendy snapped.

"Can you guys just hold on a second?" Dipper reasoned. "Do you see what's happening here? Don't forget this world was created by Bill." he reminded them of the obvious. "That punch is probably blood!"

 _'I told you guys we should have used blood!_ ' Wrath snapped.

 _'Unfortunately that decision does not belong to anyone but the host prisoner.'_ Sloth pointed out.

"And that glitter rain is probably ground up bones, of babies, or something." Dipper continues as he collects some glitter in his hand from a cloud and drops it.

 _'Who this kid is pretty creative'_ Bill mused.

 _'He mused get it from us.'_ Pride laughed.

"Bill's using Mabel's own fantasies as some sick trap." Dipper warned them. "We need to grab Mabel and get the heck out of here."

"Oh, Mabel?" Craz asked as if suddenly remembering why they were there in the first place. "She's at the top of the tallest tower."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Of course she is."

"She's also guarded by those big buff waffle guards." Xyler went on pointing at the tower's entrance. "There's no way to get past them!"

"Seriously?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Someone hand me some syrup." Soos demanded.

Xyler shrugs and passes the guy some syrup.

Soos jumps on a Waffle guard from behind and starts to eat him.

The guard screams. "Aaah! It's happening! The moment we've trained for!"

A second guard tried to help his wingman "Oh, don't worry, man! I've got ya-" He too screams as face is punched out by Wendy.

"Seriously if you want to be effective guards at lest add lickerish to yourselves so no one will want to eat you!" Wendy snapped.

"It's now or never, guys!" Dipper exclaimed and led the charge into the tower.

Wendy punches open the inside doors, and the three friends race threw a courtyard where several animals are frolicking.

"Get out of the way you living pelts!" Wendy shouted.

"This is a rescue! Everyone hit the deck!" Dipper exclaimed as Soos picks up one of the animals and throws it. "Hang in there, Mabel!"

The three run up the stairs burst through the doors to a large bedroom where Mabel is sleeping on a princess like bed.

"There she is!" Dipper exclaimed. "Soos! Grab her! Wendy, barricade the door!" he said shouting out orders.

Soos picks up Mabel, who appears to be sleeping. "Up you go, little lady"

Mabel groans and touches her capture on the shoulder, it's a familiar shoulder. She opens her eyes "Soos?" She asked confused. She then looked around to see Wendy and Dipper trying to hold the doors closed. "Wendy? Dipper? What's going on?"

Wendy screamed as swords poke through the door. "The waffles are coming back! We gotta hurry!"

"Uh, guys?" Mabel said trying to get there attention.

"Don't worry, Mabel, we'll get you out of this!" Dipper assured her as he and Wendy tried to keep the door closed.

Mabel was fuming "But, Dipper!" she claps her hands twice and lifts everything in front of the door off the ground. She puts everything down in order and seats Dipper, Soos and Wendy on some chairs - the guards come in and point their spears at them; she claps and they stop.

Dipper blinks in disbelief, since when did Mabel have telepathic powers? "Mabel! What are you doing?" he asked. "We're trying to save you from this prison!"

"This isn't a prison!" Mabel said as if it was obvious. "I made this world!" She claps her hands again and the lights come on revealing a large bed room slash office. ":Well, I sort of woke up here. It's complicated." she admitted, walking up to a red oak desk.

"What are you saying?" Dipper asked.

Mabel turns a plaque around revealing the words, 'MAYOR MABEL' "I'm saying this is my home now. And I don't want to be saved!"

Dipper couldn't believe his ears. _'What did she just say?'_

Bill couldn't help but laugh. _'Well my little Sapling it would appear my plans are not the only ones going south.'_ He mused.

Dipper gulped as he realized she wasn't kidding. _'This is going to be harder than I thought.'_

But the truth was...

He didn't know the half of it!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)

This chapter is a draft and hasn't been posted yet!


	10. Falling Deeper into the Abyss

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me:** Oh my GOD this is taking forever!

 **Bill:** Well I told you not to start from the beginning!

 **Me:** Shut up Bill!

 **Bill:** (Rolls his eye) I give you a chance to right a dirty story about how I'm still king of the 3rd dimension in some alternate parallel world, and you decided to torture everyone with the similarities instead of the differences.

 **Me:** Bill!

 **Bill:** Maybe I should have gotten Alex to tell this story, he told the last one so well...

 **Me:** THATS IT! (grabs him by the hat and throws him out the window) Now if you'll SHUT UP! we can get back to the story!

* * *

 **(Flashback 10 days before the Last Mabelcorn Episode...)**

To say that Dipper wear his heart on his sleeve was an understatement.

It wasn't that Dipper was a helpless romantic, no that was his sister's department, and it was a very bad habit to say the least, but Dipper had a far worse habit. Mabel found love, and once it didn't work out she eventually moved on and found a new love, but not Dipper Pines!

No, Dipper found love, and never let go of it!

It was just the person Dipper was, you could stab him in the back, and he'd still come to your rescue; forgive you in an instant...

Why?

Because he loved you, that's why!

And once Dipper let someone into his life, and into his heart, he couldn't let them go; even if you were the most annoying, and evil monster in the world.

 _'Hey_ _Pine Tree are_ _you_ _even listening to_ _m_ _e?_ _'_

Dipper tried his best not to give Bill an annoyed look. It wasn't easy!

He and the demon had been meeting in the mindscape for a while now, and Dipper had become quiet use to the demon's ever changing moods.

Now to say Bill Cipher was bipolar was defiantly an understatement, at the moment Bill was trying to teach Dipper how to teleport... in the real world!

Of course this took a lot of trust on Dipper's part. Why?

Because in order to teach Dipper magic they had to be in the real world, meaning Bill had to hop into Dipper's mind and show him how it's done.

At first Dipper wasn't sure why Bill wanted to teach him magic, and to be honest he still wasn't sure what the demon was up; but even he had to admit knowing some magic would come in handy with all of his venturing into the unknown. Of course the lessons where slow coming considering the fact that he and Mabel were latterly inseparable, much to Bill's dismay.

 _'Like_ _I_ _was_ _saying kid every being_ _has_ _the ability to perform_ _magic,_ _but_ _very few_ _of_ _those beings_ _that reach their full potential turn_ _out_ _to_ _be_ _human.'_ Bill continued as he took his usual place insides Dipper's mind, being mindful to remember the rules of their arrangement.

Rule #1. He and Dipper were in charge of the kid's body during the lesson. With that said Dipper could stop the lesson at a moment's notice if Bill did something he didn't like.

Rule #2. No kicking Dipper out and taking his body on a joy ride.

And Bill's least favorite rule…

Rule #3. No popping in uninvited and no taking over without permission!

"So you're saying this is a lost cause." Dipper muttered under his breath.

 _'No_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _I'm saying is_ _hum_ _a_ _n_ _s_ _have_ _trouble learning_ _magic,_ _because in their world_ _magic_ _is_ _categorized_ _as_ _m_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _believe._ _So_ _they_ _have_ _are hard time grasping the reality that_ _magic_ _does_ _exist_ _in their world.'_ Bill explained. _'In other_ _words_ _your_ _ow_ _n_ _logic is going to_ _be_ _your_ _worst_ _enemy_ _kid.'_

"I know magic is real." Dipper argued.

 _'Yes,_ _but_ _you_ _believe that only_ _magical_ _creatures like fairies_ _and_ _demons_ _have_ _the_ _power_ _to use it._ _When in reality_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _makes_ _a_ _magical_ _creature_ _magical_ _is the fact that they_ _have_ _learned_ _magic.'_ Bill pointed out simply. _'Now_ _the key to teleporting is to imagine in_ _your_ _mind_ _where_ _you'd like to_ _be,_ _and_ _seeing yourself there_ _and-_ _here's the tricky part-'_ the demon's voice rose within Dipper's thought grasping his full attention. _'You_ _have_ _to truly believe_ _you_ _are there in that spot you're_ _imagining_ _or_ _else it_ _won't_ _work.'_

 _'That_ _seems_ _easy_ _enough.'_ Dipper thought. "So what, I think France, and I'll be in France?"

'Yes, and No!' Bill answered.

"What?" Dipper asked obviously clueless.

 _'Well for starters teleporting from here to_ _France_ _on_ _your_ _first_ _jump_ _would_ _be_ _rather impressive'_ Bill answered with a laugh. _'And secondly_ _have_ _you_ _ever been to_ _France?'_

"No but I don't see what that-" Dipper began.

 _'Kid_ _how_ _can_ _you_ _truly believe you're in_ _France,_ _if you've never been there,_ _and_ _have_ _no_ _idea_ _w_ _h_ _at_ _it's like?'_ Bill asked. _'You can't!'_ he snapped before Dipper could answer. _'Now_ _so_ _m_ _e_ _very_ _powerful beings_ _can_ _see_ _a_ _picture_ _of_ _a_ _location_ _and_ _imagine themselves their_ _and_ _-well la- their_ _there!_ _But_ _you_ _are_ _a_ _beginner so_ _we_ _are going to start with_ _baby_ _steps. In less_ _you_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _to_ _accidently teleport just_ _your_ _head_ _or_ _your_ _arms_ _to_ _France..._ _wait_ _actually that_ _would_ _be_ _pretty_ _cool_ _to s_ _ee.'_

Dipper rolls his eyes.

 _'Don't_ _get_ _sassy with_ _m_ _e_ _Pine Tree!'_ Bill warned.

' _Or_ _what?'_ Dipper snapped without thinking. _'You'll give_ _m_ _e_ _a_ _thousand kisses?_ _O_ _h_ _how_ _scary!'_

Silence…

It didn't last long

' _A thousand kisses_ _you_ _say?'_ Bill cackled. _'I think I'll_ _do_ _one_ _better.'_

' _O_ _h_ _no!'_ Dipper watched as the world around him drained in color and the next thing he knew slimy tentacles reached out and ripped his cloths into shreds, then they bounded him up in the air spread eagle style; holding him in place. Dipper thrashed against his bounds, but the tentacles would not loosen their hold; if anything they got tighter! "Bill!" he screamed and froze as his eyes caught sight of the source of those Tentacles.

"Yes Pine Tree?" Bill asked mischievously. The tentacles were coming out of a hole that had suddenly formed just below Bill's bow tie.

"…H…how are you…" Dipper couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Oh you mean my tentacles?" Bill asked casually, as if it was no big deal at all. "Well kid I don't really have a sex organ of my own." He explained. "But my power to shapeshift does allow me to add one. These are the sex organs of a creature that exists only in the 4th dimension." Bill laughed. "And sense you are so use to my dick I thought we'd try something new this time."

Dipper's eyes became as big as softballs as the truth sank in _. 'He's going to thrust these things_ _up_ _my-'_ _he_ didn't even try to finish the thought. Ever since their first time, Bill and Dipper have managed to end up having some form of sex, one way or another; every night for the past four days. The young teen had learned far more about sex in those four days, then he had learned from his past months searching the web; which turned out to be both thrilling and scary.

it was thrilling because Bill had gotten increasingly more possessive with each time, the scary part was that Dipper actually thought his possessive behavior was thrilling. He loved being completely at the demon's mercy, loved being the victim of his violent sex cravings. But this was a little different then being tied up and forced to endure as large dick went up your ass at inhuman speeds. Yes, that was violent sex, but this...

this was insanity.

Dipper gulped. _'_ _H_ _e_ _can't_ _be_ _serious.'_ He thought.

"Oh but I am serious Pine Tree." Bill chuckled. "And you gave me a full on invitation to do it."

"I said to give me a thousand kisses" Dipper snapped. "Not….this!"

"Oh but we both know that our kisses do lead to this." Bill pointed out. "…Eventually!"

Dipper struggled, not entirely sure this was a great idea. Sure he had heard about tentacle sex from the internet, but to actually do it. _'Doesn't it hurt?'_

"Oh it hurts Kid, and your going to love every second of the pain just like you always do." Bill jeered.

"Bill I don't think this is a good idea." Dipper mumbled, nervously. "Can't we just go back to the other way?" he asked hopefully. "Please?"

"Well since you asked so nicely…NO!" The demon laughed as his sapling groaned in frustration.

Dipper's face, neck, and shoulders turned a brilliant shade of red as a new tentacle emerged from Bill and began to crawl up his leg. "Bill please…" he begged.

"Trust me kid you'll love this." Bill assured him.

Dipper was about to disagree when the wet slimy appendage snaked its way up his leg, and he gasped as it wrapped it's self around his cock, "Bill!...Uh!" He moaned.

"See I told you, you would like it." Bill snickered as a golden throne appeared floating behind him; he sat down and leaned back slightly to watch the show.

"Bill, please let me down!" he begged, his arms and legs already starting to burn from being stretched, he tried to squirm to give them at least a little relief, but all he managed to do was make the tentacles tighten their hold on him.

Bill snickered, but complied.

Suddenly Dipper's toes brushed the ground and he quieted, moments later he could stand on the balls of his feet and give his arms some relief. "Thank you." He moaned as the appendage around his cock picked up speed.

The demon purred, "No problem," and blew him a kiss. "And you're always saying I'm the tease!" Dipper snapped.

"You know kid you're a little too cocky for my liking" Bill mused.

"Oh really?" Dipper challenged, doing his best not to show fear. After all he'd be damned if he let the demon out do him again.

Of course Bill knew exactly what the kid was doing; he was playing hard to get, plain and simple! And the secret was he loved it, he loved the way Dipper made him work for a reaction, made him earn every moan, and every plea; it was exhilarating! The demon smiled and suddenly another tentacle appeared and wrapped it's self around Dipper's head, covering his eyes.

Dipper tried his best not to panic, but Bill had never blindfolded him before; so not being able to see what the demon was up to was more than a little unsettling.

"Do you trust me Pine Tree?" Bill asked.

Dipper shivered and nodded, but that wasn't the scary part. No, the scary part was he actually did trust the demon!

A groan escapes from the demon. _'He's so trusting.'_ Bill mused.

' _Let's take advantage_ _of_ _that!'_ Lust teased.

 _'I think that's the_ _most_ _demonic_ _thing you've ever said.'_ Wrath teased

 _'Look_ _whose_ _talking Mr._ _I_ _love to watch him tremble!'_ Pride laughed.

 _'You like it too!'_ Gluttony pointed out the obvious.

Bill rolled his eye at their bickering. _'Seriously it's like I'm surrounded_ _by_ _annoying mosquitos!'_ he did his best to ignore them and continue his work. he allows a third tentacle to latch on to his sapling.

The third tentacle curls itself around Dipper's throat, it squeezes slightly. The texture of the tentacle is silky smooth and cool against Dipper's flushed skin. Dipper tries not to panic, but he can't help but imagine being choked to death. "Bill, wait-" Another tentacle slips past Dipper's parted lips and into his mouth. The tip curls around Dipper's tongue, leaving a sweet taste in his mouth, then it pushes deeper until its sliding down his throat. It's too much, too fast, too thick.

Dipper's eyes widen as he chokes on the appendage.

Bill watches as Pine Tree's bruised lips part as his body tries to breathe in enough oxygen.

His face is starting to turn red…

' _It's beautiful'_

Bill doesn't give him any relief, but allows the one around the boy's throat to slither up and around his throat and into his mouth as well. "I don't care if you fight me, Pine Tree. I've been in your dreams. I know you secretly want this." Bill cooed.

Dipper blushes, because he knows it's true, Dipper hadn't just seen video's about tentacle sex on the internet and skipped over them. No, he had dared to watched one! Out of curiosity; of course. Unfortunately it caused him to have the most embracing wet dream afterwards.

And Bill had seen it which meant...

' _I told_ _you_ _not_ _to_ _go_ _poking_ _around_ _in_ _m_ _y_ _head!'_ Dipper lectured with his mind.

There's a laugh from Bill, just a quick, short laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Bill's tentacles hold him tighter. And just when he thought it couldn't get creepier the appendages sprouted thrones that pierce Dipper's skin as the one around his cock squeezes Dipper's dick even harder. Pine Tree lets out squeaks of pleasure, unable to form a noise louder than that. His face is a darker red now. It's cute watching him struggle to breathe; especially when he's so clearly turned on by hovering close to death. Pine Tree's cock is rock hard and dripping clear precum onto his abdomen. He rocks his hips up into the appendage, always craving more. Bill smiles down at his lovely pet. His face is turning more purple than red now, but Bill has no doubt that he's enjoying every movement. His throat moves as he tries to swallow. The brunette whines with need. "You know kid I must admit I could get use to bounding and taking you with my tentacles" Bill admitted as he watched the boy. "It's really is quiet a show."

The tentacles thrusting into Dipper's mouth makes a sloppy wet noise. Drool slides down the corners of his open mouth. His jaw is starting to hurt from being forced open so widely. Bill's words infuriate him. How dare he act so casual about Dipper's suffering! Feeling more determined now, Dipper twists and turns trying to break free of the tentacles hold. The hold on his dick tightens again, making Dipper yelp as the appendage around his neck develops into a death grip. He tries to tell Bill to stop, but his words come out muffled around the appendages in his mouth.

He tries to breathe in through his nose, but Dipper isn't getting enough oxygen, he is gasping around the appendages. Tears slide down his cheeks and into his ears. His face feels wet and puffy…

It's a little embarrassing.

No, it isn't just embarrassing; it's humiliating. Bill is treating him like he's an object. The rage that floods through Dipper as he uses the power of imagination to break free from the tentacles in his mouth. Thorns scratch at his chest and abdomen as Dipper is twisted around, he is forced to the ground on his hands and knees.

The appendage covering Dipper's eyes is removed, revealing a look of pure rage.

"Wow look at how wet you are." Bill mused, he is now beneath his Pine Tree, his eye turns into a mouth; it's full of sharp teeth. A long tongue snakes out to lick the shiny drops of precum from Dipper's cock, Bill practically purrs, he's so confident.

And it makes the boy ten times angrier!

Dipper growls in his throat. His cock twitches in response to the teasing tongue. He opens his mouth to curse out Bill.

Bill moves fast, and two tentacles suddenly refill Dipper's mouth. They go halfway down his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply yet again. "It's better if I'm the only one who talks dirty right now." The demon joked.

' _Sop this_ _n_ _ow_ _!_ _Bill!'_ Dipper demanded.

"I thought you trusted me." Bill looked slightly hurt.

' _You're treating_ _m_ _e_ _like_ _a_ _thing!'_ Dipper screamed with his mind. _'I_ _am_ _not_ _an_ _object Bill!'_

"Kid this is how tentacle sex is supposed to be." Bill reasoned. "I thought you liked this?"

 _'Not_ _anymore!'_ Dipper snapped.

Bill chuckled. "Well let's see if we can fix that."

Thorns scrape against Dipper's chest, abdomen, and thighs. The tentacles still wrapped around his thighs squirm their way up to his butt. Bill's long, slick tongue laps at Dipper's cock. Dipper can't breathe. His eyes squeeze shut. Dipper hates how his cock aches in response to the pain. He tries to move, to fight back, but can't manage more than a pathetic shake of his shoulders. His jaw absolutely aches. There's a throbbing in his temples and darkness to his vision like looking through a veil. When he feels the tentacles starting to push into him, Dipper lets out a long whine. He can't even properly vocalize. Though if he's honest, Dipper doesn't want to know if that noise was from pleasure or pain; it was hard to tell now. Which only made him blush a deeper red, he knows he shouldn't like this; but he'd be lying if he said he wanted it to stop.

No that request went out the window as the two tentacles began their assault.

Tears gather in his eyes. He grips Bill - HARD, digging his nails into the demon's arm; trying to make it hurt.

In response, Bill wraps a tentacle around Dipper's throat again. "I enjoy seeing you like this, Pine Tree all helpless and undone. Although I think we could do with a little more undone." A third tentacles is pushed inside of Dipper's hole; making the total at two in his mouth and three in his ass.

They thrust in and out mercilessly.

Dipper screams around his living gag. The tentacles in his mouth are absorbing all of his saliva and fucking his throat raw. The tentacles in his ass are slamming into his prostate. Bill uses his hands to tease his stiff nipples and press into the cuts on his thighs as his tongue still laps at Dipper's cock. Dipper's skin breaks out in a cold sweat as he's thoroughly dominated. He can't help but moan and whimper, though the noises come out as squeaks with the tentacle wrapped around his neck. It feels like it goes on forever. The line between pleasure and pain is so blurred. Dipper can't think. His mind is fogged with lust and pain and that special kind of lust that comes from a love of pain. he knows it's wrong to love it, but he can't help but want it...Need it!

Bill begins to suck on the boy's cock hungrily as he looks up to watch as his Pine Tree withered above him.

It was amazing…

It was maddening…

It was the closest thing to heaven he had ever had the luxury of experiencing. He wanted it to keep going forever, but he knew the kid was close, and if he was honest with himself he'd admit that he was close too. Suddenly the five tentacles inside of Dipper sped up at an inhuman speed. Bill fucks him mercilessly with the appendages, not daring to take his eyes off of Pine Tree's face while he thrusts into him. The boy's face is now a lovely shade of dark purple like a bruise.

Pressure builds in his scrotum and in a few minutes his release is upon him.

Dipper screamed as his orgasm snaps him back to reality. It's like suddenly seeing fireworks after being in a dark room. Shocking is how Dipper would describe the suddenness and intensity of his orgasm. He cums hard right into Bill's mouth, and lets out a whimper of a scream; his entire body is trembling. When the tentacle finally unravels from Dipper's throat he sucks in a deep breath of air. The air is cold going down his throat where the tentacle had been squeezing. Dipper takes deep, cool breaths. His head is still spinning, the pressure in his temples still throbbing. But he can breathe. Dipper's never been so happy to be able to breathe. He lays on his back, unable to move except for pulling air into his lungs then pushing it back out. As the rest of the tentacles leave his body he finds that he is completely exhausted, and he lays there until Bill picks him up and hold's him in his arms.

"Pine Tree…" Bill cooed and took the boy's chin gently in his hands, and made him look at him; the demon's eye's turned a strange fiery blue.

Dipper's eyes change to match the demon's "…Yes…Master?" he heaves, still out of breath.

"What have we learned today?" Bill mused.

"…Not to…taunt a...all-power-full…demon…" Dipper rasped.

Bill smiled. "That's my good boy, now get some sleep, the sun will be setting soon." Bill advised. "Well finish our lession on Teleportation tomorrow."

"Yes…Master…" Dipper obeyed, and was instantly fast asleep.

Bill smiled and then froze as he realized he and his sapling were still in the woods. "Oops" he said, knowing good, and well the boy was far too exhausted now to get up and walk home.

' _Well_ _we_ _can't just leave him_ _out_ _here_ _someone_ _could steal him from us!'_ Envy shouted.

' _Yes_ _and_ _we_ _most_ _certainly don't_ _wa_ _n_ _t_ _that.'_ Wrath agreed with a sarcastic chuckle.

'But he's too tired to be bothered' Sloth pointed out.

' _Then_ _I_ _guess it just can't_ _be_ _helped.'_ Pride mused.

Bill smiled , taking control of the boy's body in an instant. "Now let's get you home sapling." He said and began the slow walk home without a care in the world.

After all. what Pine Tree didn't know sure wouldn't hurt him.

Bill chuckled…

' _Or w_ _ould_ _it?'_

 **(Flashback End)**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

I would like to give credit to Momma-Ran because I did barrow some ideas form helpless and undone.

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	11. Your Paradise is Only an Illusion

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

 **Me:** Something New! Bill: It's about Time! Me: Shut up Bill!

 **Bill:** How dare you-

Me: Shut your face you stupid Dorito

 **Bill:** (looks stunned, speechless that I would dare talk to him like that.)

 **Me:** HA I WIN!

 **Bill:** (growls and mutters under his breath) You are so getting nightmares tonight!

* * *

 **(Back and forth between Bill at the Fearamid and our friends in the Bubble)**

"Mabel what exactly are you saying?" Dipper asked.

"Look Dipper after our fight I met Blendin in the woods." Mabel explained.

"The Time Traveler?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yes only it wasn't him, it was Bill possessing him." Mabel went on.

"Mabel, please tell me you did not make a deal with that thing!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I did." Mabel confessed.

"You did what?" Dipper snapped.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Look, after you said you wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for your 'apprenticeship,' I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But after I gave Bill that orb thing, I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect!" she exclaimed happily.

Bill couldn't help but laugh. Boy did Pine Tree have his work cut out for him. Shooting Star was now completely under the spell of the bubble's power. Her greatest dreams had come true, and now all she had to do was do the same for her brother and friends and then their fates would be sealed.

Dipper shook his head in disgust "Listen, Mabel, we're not here to party. All of this is crazy!"

Mabel groaned in annoyance "Ugghh! I figured you might say something like that, Dipper. That's why I prepared a backup Dipper with a more supportive attitude."

Suddenly a more hip version of Dipper rides in on a skateboard and high fives Mabel. "Yeah! Wiggity-wiggity-what's up, dude-bros? I'm Dippy Fresh!" Dippy Fresh exclaimed.

"Oh no she didn't!" Wendy gasped.

"I like skateboarding, supporting my sister, and punctuating every sentence with a high five! Hup!" Dippy Fresh holds up his hand to Soos.

"Oh! Don't mind if I-"Soos began to return the gesture.

Dipper clears throat.

Soos looks at him apologetically "I'm sorry, but I can't leave him hanging!" He high fives Dippy Fresh happily.

' _Okay not even I'm that cruel'_ Bill admitted.

' _Poor Pine Tree I almost fell sorry for him.'_ Wrath sighed. _'NOT!'_

Bill chuckled he had to admit it was quiet a hilarious situation, besides Pine Tree was the cutest little thing when he was frustrated.

"You're dead to me, Soos." Dipper said half-heartedly.

"Trust me, you guys are gonna love it here." Mabel assured them, But Dipper wasn't so sure.

"Mabel do you hear yourself?" he yelled. "You know nothing good ever comes from Bill! How could you make a deal with him?"

"If I remember correctly you made a deal with him too." Dippy Fresh pointed out.

"And it was a mistake!" Dipper yelled in Dippy's face. "Just like this was a mistake Mabel." Their eye's met, "Please hear me, we…I need you."

"Dipper the outside world is full of pain and sadness, and death." Mabel reasoned. "But this world you never grow old, get sick; it always knows what you want. Sometimes even before you do!" she clapped again and a chinchilla drops into her arms. "And apparently I wanted a chinchilla! Right again, Mabeland!" Mabel laughed

"This is crazy!" Dipper screamed. "Listen I'm sorry about our fight, and I'm sorry things aren't great right now, but that doesn't mean you can just stay in here forever!"

"Hey, take a chill pill! Those grow on trees here!" Dippy Fresh advised.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, DIPPY FRESH!" Dipper snapped, and Bill swear he could see venom spouting from his mouth.

' _Oh he's ticked!'_ Pride pointed out.

' _Ain't nothing like a brother's scorn'_ Envy agreed.

' _Perhaps we can use that to our advantage.'_ Wrath thought.

' _Perhaps…'_ Bill agreed as he continued to watch.

"Dude, calm down;" Soos said trying to intervene "Dippy Fresh didn't do anything to you, dawg."

Dipper growls at Dippy Fresh.

"I know it sounds too good to be true," Mabel said as she forced herself between them. "But just give this place a chance! Mabeland knows just what you want and always provides!" She claps and Dipper, Soos and Wendy's clothes go back to normal.

A flying hamburger goes up to Soos he bites "Pudding center. Nice!"

"Uh, actually, Mabel," Wendy knelt down beside her. "I'm with Dipper on this. Gravity Falls is in trouble and I really think-"

Bill smirks and snaps his fingers.

Wendy jumps at the sound of a familiar horn, she turns to see her friends in a black monster truck. "Thompson, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Robbie?!" she asked in disbelief.

"Wendy!" they exclaimed.

Wendy was speechless, "Wha- guys? You're safe!"

"We've got a monster truck full of fireworks, fake IDs, and pranking supplies." Lee told her.

"Wanna drive this truck to the high school and glue this plunger to the principal's head?" Nate asked mischievously.

Wendy looks at them with starry eyes. "Yes. Yes I do."

Dipper grabs her hand. "Wendy no! Don't you see its Bill he's-"

"Hey Wendy what's taking you so long girl I threw my phone away just for you." Tambry exclaimed.

Tears seem to form in Wendy's eyes at her words. "You did that just for me?"

"Yeah now come on let's go!" Tambry was begging now.

"How's about it Wendy?" Robbie asked. "Will you join us?" he reached a hand out to her. Wendy stepped forward and reached out to take it.

"Please don't go!" Dipper begged grabbing her arm.

Wendy turned back to Dipper, their eyes met.

"We need you here." Dipper pleaded.

"Sorry, Dipper, but I've always wanted to do that. I'll be back in just a few minutes." She promised and takes Robbie's hand.

Robbie pulls her into the truck and the teens drive away cheering.

' _And Red has left the building!'_ Lust exclaimed.

' _Bye, bye Red!'_ Envy mused.

Bill laughed _. 'One nuisance down and two to go.'_

"Wendy!?" Dipper screamed after her. _'It wasn't real, how could she not see that it wasn't real?'_

' _Because she didn't want too.'_ He realized.

Soos gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, dude. There's nothing in this world that could break me from our mission."

' _Oh really?'_ Bill snickered. _'We'll see about that!'_ he thought and snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly A muscular man with a belt that says "PAPI" enters. "Soos, mijo." The man said. "I have returned."

Soos was amazed by the sight of his wildest dream materializing before his eyes. "Holy- whoa, whoa. Dad?"

"You don't remember what I look like," His Pa said. "So I have the body of a pro wrestler and a face you once saw on a hot sauce bottle. I was never there for you, but in this world, I can be."

"You're perfect!" Soos exclaimed.

"No Soos!" Dipper stopped in front of him blocking his path. "It's a trap! Don't go with him, Soos No matter what he offers you!"

Soos' Pa holds up ball and baseball glove, "Want to play catch?"

Soos gave Dipper a pained look. "I'm sorry, dude. Even if it is all a dream, I've got to play just one game." Soos runs up to his dad "Hahaha! Come on, Dad let's go!"

"Soos please-" Dipper begged.

Bill smiled _. 'And then there was one!'_ he laughed and snapped his finger once more. _'Alright Shooting Star, win him over.'_ he ordered.

He knew that the girl could not resist the order; the power of the bubble compelled her to grant everyone's fantasy.

"Dipper, stop fighting it." Mabel urged to her brother. "You have to let them go; they deserve to live their dreams." She puts her hands on his shoulders.

Dipper shakes her off. "This has gone too far! You can't honestly think these fantasies are good for anyone!"

Mabel sighed. "You can't argue with the results: people are happy here! Does it really matter if it's real or not?"

Dipper could feel the magic of the bubble working against him, he fought it; with all his will… It wasn't easy!

Mabel could see his eternal struggle, and pressed a little harder "Dipper, please for once, stop listening to your head and listen to your heart." She pleaded. "Mabeland has something for everyone! Even you! In fact-"

A door begins to open.

Dipper tenses as an overpowering feeling enters the room. He knows the owner of this presence all too well. "…Bill?" he whispers as he stares at the opening door almost hopefully.

' _GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!'_ his insides screamed.

Dipper forced his eyes away "Nope. Not looking. Not looking." He exclaims, and marches out the room.

Mabel marches off in the opposite direction with an hmmm! Bill watches as his Pine Tree leaves the scene.

' _Please tell me I'm not the only one that realized that we were about to be coming through that door.'_ Pride mused.

"So Pine Tree is still holding a torch for us." Bill asked in surprise.

' _How cute.'_ Gluttony jeered.

' _You know this could work to our advantage.'_ Envy pointed out the obvious.

Bill smiled, an evil smile. "Yes and I know just how to use it!"

* * *

 **(Still back and forth between Bill at the Fearamid and our friends in the Bubble)**

Dipper angrily throws a stone across the river; it skips five times while a child's giggling is heard. "Ugh, even my stone skips are perfect!" He sighs as a stuffed animal tree sings.

"Bum ba bum bo I'm a stuffed animal tree..." it laughed happily as its stuffed animals sang along.

"We're the stuffed animals' teeheehee!"

Dipper shook his head. "Who am I kidding? Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air in here is breathable."

"Yeah not to mention the views are quiet breath taking." A familiar voice, butted in.

Dipper jumped up "You!" he exclaimed as he turned to see the floating Dorito that he hated so much.

"Me!" The triangle demon declared as he floated just a little bit out of reach. "Get lost you crazy triangle!" Dipper demanded.

"Crazy, ME? You're the one talking to a river kid." Bill pointed out.

"You're not real!" Dipper snapped. "You're not really here!"

Bill's eye curved in a suggestive smile. "I could never pull one over on you kid." He said with a twirl of his cane. "Your right of course this is not the real me, it's the bubble projecting an imaginary imitation of me," his smile widen. "Because you wanted it to."

"What that's crazy!" Dipper exclaimed blushing slightly. "And so not true!"

Bill laughed. "Right because you were the one playing me the past few months and not the other way around." He teased.

Dipper growled with anger. "Just leave me alone!"

"And why would I do that?"

Bill watched as his fake-self floated to the ground and walked up to Dipper. Dipper backed up slowly, and yelped as he bumped up against a tree.

The fake Bill trapped him against the tree with his own body. "Now this sure does look familiar doesn't Pine Tree?"

Dipper's blush deepened as his mind eminently went back to the first time Bill had pushed him up against a tree.

How amazing it felt to have his hands all over him.

How his heart hammered in his chest with every intoxicating kiss!

"It can be that way again kid." Bill whispered in his ear.

Bill smiled as his fake-self palmed Dipper's already hardening member.

Dipper gasped, and rolled his hips into the touch instinctively. _'This is bad!'_ his commonsense warned _. 'He's fooling you again! Can't you see he's just using you?!'_

' _Just five more seconds…'_ His body begged.

"I know you miss it kid, it's obvious." the fake Bill went on. "And the truth is I miss you too."

' _He's lying!'_ Dipper's mind screamed. _'Don't be made a fool by him again!'_

Dipper struggled to resist, to push him away, but he found that his arms wrapped around the demon instead. He moaned as Bill added more pressure at the source of his need.

How many nights had he stayed awake begging to fall asleep and see Bill? How long had he dreamed of just one more kiss?

How many times had he wished there falling out had just been one big nightmare? How many times had he wished they could be together….forever?!

"Out there in the real world, they would never accept us." Bill whispered. "But in here we can be together forever."

"…Forever…" Dipper whispered.

Could it be true? Could he really live here with Bill forever?

' _It's not real!'_ His mind screamed.

' _Is that so bad?'_ He challenged.

"We can start all over here, Wake up in each other's arms every morning" The fake Bill went on. "Make love every night!"

Dipper shivered at those words.

' _EVERY NIGHT!'_

"Forever and ever, and ever," The fake Bill kissed him deeply. Dipper gave into the kiss, hungrily kissing the demon.

' _We can be together forever, no more heart ache, no more shame, just love.'_

He allowed Bill to slip his hands under his shirt.

' _You call this love?'_ his mind screamed _. 'Bill doesn't love you! All he wants is to keep you out of the way!'_

' _That's not true!'_ Dipper argued as the demon began to lift his shirt. _'He loves me!'_

' _You idiot if Great uncle Ford could see you now-!'_

Dipper's insides freeze up, and he pulled away from the kiss. "No…" he whispered.

"What?" Both the real, and fake Bill said in unison.

Dipper's eye's narrowed with rage as the Bubble's hold left him. "I SAID NO!" he shouted and pushed the fake Bill way with a hard shove.

The fake Bill stubbles back almost stunned.

"I WILL NOT BE YOUR PLAYTHING AGAIN!" Dipper yelled.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dippeerrrr!" The fake Bill hissed, turning red. "We're watching you."

Dipper trembled as a crowed of Mabeland's citizens surround him, each of them now had a pair of Bill's demon slit eyes.

Fear threatens to take over…

"Last chance Pine Tree." Bill warned. "Give in to your desires or parish!"

Dipper backs away panting, but he refuses to let the fear take hold. "…None of this is real! We have to get out of here. We have to go back to the real. WORLD!"

The fake Bill snaps his fingers and Guards tackle Dipper to the ground.

"Under Article Smiley Face of Exhibit Squeaky Duck, you are hereby accused of breaking our one rule: mentioning reality." One of the guards shouted.

"Hey get off of me!" Dipper demands as the ruckus draws a lager crowed. The crowd mutters as a portal to the real world opens.

"Prepare to be banished from this land FOREVER." The guards begin to push him Dipper towards the portal.

"You can't do this to me!" Dipper yelled at Bill who watched him being pulled away with amusement.

"Guys what's going on here?" Wendy exclaimed as she and Soos appeared. "Oh my gosh Dipper!"

"Guys help me!" Dipper screamed.

"Dude we're coming!" Soos yelled as he and Wendy ran to his aid.

Bill snapped his fingers once more, and more guards came and tackled them to the ground. "Stay down!" The guards ordered.

"Dipper what's going on?" Wendy shouted, struggling to get free.

"It's Bill, he's controlling the bubble." Dipper screamed as the guards continue to pull him away. The fake Bill laughs.

Wendy and Soos look up, and gasps as they notice the demon for the first time. "You one eye creep when Mabel sees this she'll-" Wendy began.

"Ha Shooting Star will not help you, you mean nothing to her; she has already replaced you all." Bill laughed speaking through the fake version of himself.

"You're wrong Bill" Dipper yelled as he fought. "Mabel would never agree to this."

"Yeah!" Wendy and Soos agreed.

"Well then if you're so sure, why don't you ask her?" The Fake Bill snapped his fingers again, and the crowd parted to reveal... Mabel.

And to Dipper's utter dismay she had yellow demon eyes too! "No" Dipper whispered in disbelief. "Not Mabel."

"Yes Mabel!" Bill laughed. "Your sister is completely seduced by the bubble's power."

The guards bowed before Mabel as she stopped in front of Dipper. "Mayor Mabel this child has broken our one and only rule."

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed. "You're smarter than this! Bill's controlling you! You know this is wrong?"

Mabel appears emotionless, "The law is the law!" She said. "Guards get rid of this thing." She ordered and then turned to walk away.

Dipper was dumbfounded. _'This Thing?'_ He couldn't believe his ears.

"Well you heard her" Bill snapped, and the guards got up and began moving again. "Bye-bye Pine Tree" He jeered.

"No Mabel!" Dipper screamed as the guards continue to pull him towards the portal.

"Mabel he's your brother!" Wendy exclaimed as she tried desperately to get free.

"Yeah dude this is wrong!" Soos agreed.

"Mabel please don't let him win!" Dipper was begging now, but he didn't care: he had to get through to her. "Look deep inside you, can't you see you're only fooling yourself?" Dipper's world suddenly slowed to a crawl as those words echoed around him.

' _You're only fooling yourself?'_

' _You're only fooling yourself?'_

' _You're only fooling yourself?'_

" _Look, after you said you wouldn't come back home with me at the end of the summer for your "apprenticeship," I wanted to hide in my sweater forever. But after I gave Bill that orb thing, I woke up in a place that gives me exactly what I wanted: an endless summer where I never have to grow up! Here the sun shines all day, the party never ends, and now that you guys are here, it's finally perfect!"_

Suddenly everything just clicked, and Dipper understood.

Mabel was not going to hear him, because he wasn't hearing himself!

' _Mabel's not the one living a fantasy...'_

 _'I am!'_

"This is all my fault." Dipper whispered, and then louder he said. "MABEL I'M SORRY."

Mabel turned, her eyes flickered between normal and demon possessed. "…W-what did you say?"

The guards froze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bill growled.

Dipper forces himself to continue. "Mabel, listen. I might not have all the answers. I'm not stylish" he gestures to Xyler and Craz. "And I'm not cool." He pointed out as he gestures to Dippy Fresh. "But I know one thing well, and that's you. And I know that although you might act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world."

Mabel scoffed. "Yeah right." She turned her cheek.

Dipper gave her a knowing look. "You're scared…of growing up. And who could blame you; I'm scared, too."

Mabel covers ears. "LALALALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING! GUARDS!" She claps her hands, and the guards continue to try to pull him away.

Dipper refused to move he fought tooth, and nail to stay in one place as he continued to try and get through to his sister. "Look, real life stinks sometimes, okay, I'm not gonna lie. But there's a better way to get through it than denial, and that's with help from people who care about you. Mabel, I thought you were living a fantasy, but look at me!" Dipper yelled as the guards lead him closer to his doom. "I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice! Spend my entire teen years cooped up in a basement with a lab coat? How ridiculous is that?"

Mabel sniffled as tears began to form in her eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_ she wondered as the Bubble's influence began to lose its grip on her.

"Mabel, look at me!" Dipper demanded seeing his opening.

Their eyes locked.

"Dipper?" Mabel rubs her eyes in disbelief as if she's seeing her brother for the first time since she had arrived to the bubble. The yellow slits in her eyes changed back to chocolate brown.

Dipper continued talking, "Listen I don't know what's gonna happen in the future, but whatever it is, you don't have to fear because we'll do it together. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to heck and back to get you and we're going' back together. Leave this fantasy world. Let's beat Bill and grow up together!"

The crowd mutters.

Mabel moves to give a new order...

"Shooting Star don't you Dare!" Bill warned.

Mabel ignored him and claps her hands; the guards stop and release Dipper. "You mean it? You're really coming home with me?" She asked.

Dipper brushed himself off and nodded, "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely." He joked. "Awkward sibling hug?"

The crowd shrieks.

"DON'T DO IT!" they scream!

"You do this Shooting Star and it's all over!" Bill warned. "This dream world will be gone forever, and you will never know true happiness!"

Fear threatened to take over, but Mabel took a deep breath, and pushed the fear away. "Sincere sibling hug!" She said hugging Dipper.

"NO DON'T DO THE PATS!" The crowed begged.

Dipper and Mabel pat each other's back without hesitation. "Pat, pat."

"NO!" Bill's voice screams as a ripple erupts from them blowing a large whirlwind across Mabeland.

Mabel pulls away and rubs eyes. "Aw, man, I never noticed how bright this place is, ugh! Have I actually been listening to the same song for an entire week?"

Dipper smiled. "You're back!" he exclaimed.

The Fake Bill hissed with rage.

"Whoa, time to calm you down." Mabel ordered and claps twice, but nothing happened. "Uh, why isn't this working?"

"Because your reign over this land is OVER." The fake Bill declares and splits open and becomes a pile of yarn.

The crowd turns gray and their eyes glow red. Xyler and Craz hug each other and yell.

"We got to get out of here!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Soos! Wendy! Paradise is canceled!" Dipper ordered.

Wendy drop kicks the yarn monster's in their way and the team of friends run as the whole world turns gray, and starts to fall apart.

"We're not going to make it." Dipper exclaimed.

"Oh yes we are!" Mabel declared and then let out a loud whistle. Suddenly a giant Waddles appeared.

"Everyone get on!" Mabel ordered.

The team climbs on Waddles, who is the size of an elephant.

Mabel slaps him and he takes off. "Take us to freedom, Giant Waddles! Yah!" she exclaimed.

Waddles obeys and runs as fast as his large legs can carry him.

Mabel then grabs a giant knitting needle from a stack of large yarn. "Alright, guys, are you ready for this?"

The team nodded and brace themselves as Waddles jumped up towards the top of the bubble.

"Sorry, Mabeland. It's time to burst your BUBBLE! "Mabel shouted and breaks the bubble with the needle.

The bubble pops and everyone lands on a cliff; surprisingly unharmed.

Mabel forced herself to her feet. "Ugh. You all good, everyone good?" she asked as Waddles shrinks back to normal size.

Dipper, Soos and Wendy embrace her.

"We've missed you, Mabel dog." Soos exclaimed.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Wendy warned.

Mabel nodded, and pulled away looking nervous. "Hey, Dipper? I appreciate what you said back there, but if you want to take Ford's apprenticeship, I won't get in your way."

Dipper laughed. "Pssh. And miss out on your awkward teen years? You wish."

"Mystery twins?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"Mystery twins" Dipper agreed, and they hugged once more. Dipper never wanted to let go, finally he had his twin back.

Mabel's laughs, and pulls away "Man, I went nuts back there. I mean come on the real world can't be that bad, right?"

Dipper bite his lip as Mabel turns around, and sees a giant Gompers, rampaging monsters, and the Fearamid. "This is all my fault..." she whispered and fell to her knees. "I should have never made that deal."

"No Mabel." Dipper bent down beside her. "Uncle Ford told me about the rift, I should have told you about it, just in case. If you had known then Bill wouldn't have succeeded in using Blendin to bribe you."

"It doesn't matter." Wendy assured them. "Our goal now is to fix this."

"But how?" Mabel asked.

"Before Ford was captured he told me there was a way to defeat Bill." Dipper told her. "If we could save him, then we might stand a chance."

"We'll need an army to get into that castle." Soos pointed out.

Dipper couldn't help but agree. "Let's go see If we can find anymore towns folk hiding out somewhere." He started off into town.

The other's nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

Bill hissed silently as he watched them from his orb.

 _'So they think they can just march into my castle and take what's mine.'_ Bill asked himself. _'Well their wrong.'_ He thought as he threw the orb across the room.

 _'Dead wrong...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

So I got the Idea for this chapter from a YouTube video but I can't seem to find it anymore, but in the video it shows Mable getting her wish and her Bubble, but instead of Dipper being Bill's puppet Mable is the one with the yellow eyes. I thought that was a pretty cool twist so I decided to use it here instead of the trail.

The truth is I liked the trail in the original episode, but I also felt it was too drawn out and it frustrated me because I wanted to get to the real battle already.

Anyway Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up tomorrow

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	12. I Want To Trust You, But

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not Own Gravity Falls.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Bill** : (Rolls his eye) Well it's about time you listened to someone's advice and focused more on the changes.

 **Me** : Don't make me get out my dream catcher!

 **Bill** :(gets all big, red, and scary) Bring out that little fly swatter and I will turn you into stone!

 **Me** : (gulps) I mean here's the next chapter where Dipper struggles to choose between his uncle and Bill

 **Bill** : That's what I thought-

 **Me** : And choses Ford over him because he's a lying cheeps cape that never loved him!

 **Bill** : THAT'S IT!

* * *

 **(Flashback to The Last Mabelcorn)**

"Alright, Gruncle Stan's got to have some decent board games." Dipper says as he and his sister Mabel, look threw a random closet which contains some stray items and board games.

"Let's see, Battlechutes & Ladderships, Necronomiconopoly, Don't Wake Stalin..." Mabel said reading the labels of various games

Dipper picks up a game, "Hey, what's this?" He reads the cover. "What Could Go Wrong: The Board Game. The last players who opened this box never made it out alive."

"Well, I know what we're doing today." Mabel joked.

"This should take up the next 21 minutes." Dipper said cutting her off.

"Family meeting! Family meeting!"

Dipper and Mabel froze as they hear their uncle Ford calling out from the kitchen. They shrug and decide to check it out.

Ford gathers several scrolls and a bag on to the kitchen table as Mabel and Dipper walk in Ford turns around and notices the two, "Ah, children. Come in, come in!" he assures them.

Mabel takes a seat and looks at a bag on the table, gasping. "Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions! Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school?" She opens the bag happily. "Is there an owl in this bag?"

Ford snatches the bag away. "No! I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag, he's long dead."

Dipper gave his uncle a weird look, but sits down.

"Now, children, do either of you recognize this symbol?" Ford asked and holds up a scroll emblazoned with the image of Bill Cipher and several hieroglyphs.

Dipper and Mabel gasp.

"Bill…" Dipper whispered.

"You... you know him?" Ford looks at him in disbelief.

Dipper bites his lip. ' _What should I say? Yeah I know him and we're dating! Mabel would kill me!'_

' _And what about Bill?'_ His conscience asked. Sure Dipper knew him and Ford cross paths at least once. Since Ford had wrote about him in his journal, and Ford wrote warning about not trusting the demon.

But Dipper never bothered to ask Bill how they met, or what he did to lose his uncle's trust.

"Know him? He's been terrorizing us all summer!" Mabel shouted.

"Dipper?" Ford asked looking to his nephew with a look of worry on his face.

Mabel cut in. "You'll have to excuse him; Dipper's been pretty paranoid since Bill turned him into a living sock puppet."

Dipper nodded his throat suddenly feels dry.

"The important thing is we defeated him twice." Mabel continued. "Once with kittens and once with tickles!"

Ford gives her a weird look.

"It was a lot more heroic than it sounds." She assured him.

"The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious." Ford whispered gravely.

' _I have to find out what this is about.'_ Dipper thought.

' _Why so you can go warn Bill!'_ his inner voice challenged.

Dipper ignored it and stuttered. "S-s-s-So, how do you know Bill?"

"I've encountered many dark beings in my time, Dipper." Ford answered. "What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!"

Mabel gasps.

' _No not Bill'_ Dipper thought. _'He's changed!'_

' _Has he really?'_

Dipper bit his lip; he had never questioned Bill before, but now…

"Fortunately, there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack." Ford continued and draws on a map of the shack. "All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient!" He takes out Journal 1 and flips through it. "Ugh, unicorn hair."

"That's not, like, rare, is it?" Dipper asked hopefully.

' _Maybe if you tell Ford that he's change-'_

' _He'd never listen to you, just look at Gruncle Stan, Ford still won't forgive him!'_

' _Well if you don't do something you'll never see Bill again!'_

"It's hopeless." Ford says looking helpless. "Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them."

Mabel screams. "Gruncle Ford, can I please go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn," I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. Are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?!" she gestures to her unicorn sweater. "Not to mention that I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room."

"That's true, she has a point."

"I can't argue there." Dipper mumbled halfheartedly.

"So can I go on a mission to get that hair?" Mabel begged. "Please, please, please? I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!"

Ford sighed. "Very well, but it won't be easy; take this." He gives Mabel Journal #1and a crossbow. "And this."

"Oooh!" Mabel exclaims.

"I haven't been in this dimension for a while. It's okay to give children weapons, right?" Ford says looking unsure.

"Pssh, come on, dawg." Mabel scoffs, and accidently fires the crossbow through the window, setting off Stan's car alarm!

"AH! IT'S THE COPS! GUN IT!" Stan screams from somewhere outside.

Mabel pulls out her phone: "Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" She screams as she runs out of the room.

Dipper watches her go, his heart sinking. "So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" he asked hopefully.

"Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating." Ford shook his head.

Dipper sighed in relief without the unicorn hair he, and Bill could still see each other.

"So If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." Ford cut in. "We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds." Ford said as he began to lead the way into the secret basement.

A lump formed into Dipper's throat as he followed Ford, he wanted to protect Bill from these faults acquisitions, but…

' _Is it really lies?_ ' he asked himself. _'Can you be 100 percent sure that Bill has changed?'_

' _No'_

Dipper's heart sunk with dread.

' _He practically admitted to you that he still has plans, and whatever they are it's bad. Why else would Ford be worried.'_

' _He said he wouldn't hurt me…'_ Dipper argued with his reasoning.

' _That doesn't mean he won't hurt everyone else. You know what he's capable of!'_

' _He promised me!'_

' _And if he lied to you?_

' _HE DIDN'T!'_

' _Let's say you're wrong; Are you ready to risk it all?'_

"Dipper are you coming?" Ford asked interrupting his thoughts.

Dipper looked into his uncle's eyes for any sign of doubt, but there was only strict determination and… _'He's afraid, he knows something, and whatever it is its bad._ ' He reasoned with himself. _'You have to help him; who know who else could be at risk.'_

' _He wouldn't-'_ Dipper tried to reason.

' _He would and you know it, he's a demon: it's what they do! And you're a hero, and you have to stop monsters like Bill…it's what you do!'_

"Dipper?" Ford looked worried. "It's okay to be scared, I am too!" he assured him. "Just take my hand, together we can stop Bill." Ford reached his hand out towards him.

' _Don't take it!'_ Dipper bit his lip.

' _This is what you do...'_

Dipper stepped forward. _'I'm sorry Bill.'_

And with that final thought he reached out and grabbed Ford's hand.

 **(End of Flashback)**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up Soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	13. A Heart Warming Family Reunion

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

 **Me** : We're almost there

 **Bill** : Don't lie to them!

 **Me** : Shut up Bill!

 **Bill** : Did you already forget your punishment

 **Me** : Fine Bill is right I lied okay! This will never be over cause in the alternate dimension Bill still rules supreme and we're next!

 **Bill** : Okay don't tell them everything! Geesh does the element of surprise mean nothing to you?!

 **Me** : And back to the story!

* * *

 **(Somewhere In Town)**

Nothing…

That's all there was as far as the eye could see. "Where is everyone?" Mabel asked fearfully.

"The towns deserted." Wendy rasped.

That was defiantly an understatement; the town was so empty that their low voices echoed down the streets.

Dipper coughed as a hot gush of wind invaded his lungs with dirt.

"Did Bill already win?" Soos dared to ask the most feared question.

But Dipper did not let the fear settle in, there had to be someone left, but they wouldn't find anyone in this dust storm. The wind was picking up now and he could tell it was only going to get worse. "Come on, guys. Let's see if we can still go hide out in the Shack."

"Come on Waddles." Mabel ordered to her pig and the group slowly made their way home.

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

"Boss! Boss!" Teeth exclaimed as he raced into the throne room.

"Dance you worm Dance!" Bill jeered and laughed wickedly as Gideon danced in his cage.

"Please Lord Cipher, I've been dancing for the past 24 hours" Gideon rasped.

"And you'll dance for an eternity more!" the triangle demon shouted as he sat on his throne, a cloud of rage over casted him.

' _Oh great he already knows.'_ Teeth thought nervously. "Uh boss?" he asked as he shakenly approached the throne.

"WHAT!" Bill snapped.

' _Oh yeah he knows.'_ Teeth cleared his throat. "uh well…"

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY YOU IDIOT MY PATIENTS IS THINNING BY THE SECOND!" Bill screamed.

"It's the Pines kid, he won back his sister and his team is headed into town." Teeth answered swiftly.

"I'm well aware of this." Bill answered. "And there is no need to waste our energy on catching them."

"And why not?" Teeth asked, and then correcting himself he said. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"Because the humans think they can just march in here and take me out." Bill answered rather calmly.

"They can't be serious." Teeth said in disbelief. "That's crazy!"

"Isn't it?!" Bill mused. "Anyway the point is they'll be coming to us soon enough so there is no need to waste time hunting them down." He explained. "Besides once Ford gives me the equation I'll be untouchable. Speaking of…" Bill trailed off as he picked up the golden statue of his old friend. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room."

"Sure thing boss." Teeth answered.

Bill chuckled and got up from his throne. "Come on Sixer let's go and catch up. For old time sake."

* * *

 **(Outside of the Mystery Shack)**

Home…

Whoever said the building was just four walls was kidding themselves!

They say home is where the heart is, Well apparently Dipper's heart was somewhere in that shack cause the moment he saw it he felt as if somehow everything would be alright. Like all he had to do was run through that door and he'd finally wake up from this horrible nightmare!

"Yes! It's in shambles just like we left it." He exclaimed as they raced for the door.

"Oh, man, this is the first time I've ever felt happy going to work." Wendy admitted.

Mabel ran up to the door with all of her might as joy coursed through her, like a lightning bolt. "Hello, house. Hello, porch. Hello, wads of gum I left stuck to the couch." She laughed suddenly, a truly happy giggle of pure joy. She was home where she belonged. With her real loved ones, not some fake imaginary ones.

"Well what are we waiting for dogs, let's get inside!" Soos exclaimed.

"Yeah before one of those Eye-Bats show up!" Wendy agreed.

Dipper reaches for the handle, then stops when he hears scuffling. "Wait, what was that?" Everyone froze…

Someone or something was in there home!

' _Well then let's give them a good old Pines family welcome!'_ Dipper thought picking up a nearby golf club. "Shh." He warned and reached for the door.

Wendy aims her crossbow, as Soos pounds his chest with his fists, and Mabel holds up her grappling hook.

"Let's get 'em, dudes." Soos ordered.

Dipper kicks open the door and the team runs in screaming. "Yaaahh!"

And they are instantly greeted with another scream from none other than the remaining town's folk.

Dipper freezes as he notices the group of people in his living room.

Celestabellebethabelle the unicorn, Chutzpar the Manitar, Jim the Biker, the weird guy married to a Woodpecker, Several Gnomes including Jeff. Candy, Grenda, Sheriff Blubs, Pacifica Northwest, Old Man McGucket, and…

The last person he noticed made his heart skip a beat. Mabel saw him too and a lump caught in her throat. "Stan?" The Twins ask in disbelief

Stanley Pines dropped his bat in shock. "Kids?"

"Stan!" the kids run straight to his arms dropping their weapons on the way.

"Oh Kids! I can't believe it!" Stan embraced them "I thought I lost you two!"

Soos slams into Stan and wrapped his arms around the older man "Mr. Pines! It's really you! I've been hugging strangers to practice for this moment."

"We missed you, you old codger." Wendy agrees as she joins the group hug as well.

Waddles runs around them as if happy to have all his favorite humans back together.

"I've missed you knuckleheads, too. It's good to have you back." Stan said trying his best not to cry as he pulled away.

"So...what's everyone doing here?" Dipper asked looking around in awe.

"Yeah there's like monsters and gnomes," Mabel agreed. "And is Pacifica wearing a potato sack?" She asked in utter shock.

Pacifica was outraged. "Hey! Even in a sack I still look better than you."

"It's...it's a long story." Multi-Bear tried to find a best way to explain.

"Hey, is anyone gonna feed me?" The Wax Larry King shouted from the air vent. "Larry King's disembodied wax head wants num-nums."

"We're trying to ration our food, remember?" Grenda snapped.

The Wax Larry King begins to chews on Grenda's hair.

"Uhhh...it's happening again." Grenda screams.

Multi-bear closes the vent.

"Thanks" she rasped. "That guy gives me the creeps." Multi-bear nodded his agreement.

Suddenly Pituitaur screams, "Hey, everyone! Eye-bat!" Everyone freezes….

"Evasive maneuvers!" Jeff ordered.

Stan slams the door shut, and runs back to Dipper and Mabel pushing their heads down forcing them to take cover. "Shhh, keep it down." He ordered everyone.

"Get the lights" Jeff ordered.

One of his Gnomes obeys and blows out the lanterns.

Silence follows…

Outside, an eye-bat turns a scampering raccoon into stone and slowly flies away.

"Is it gone?" Stan whispered.

Jeff tiptoes to the window and pears out. "Yes I think it's gone." He assured them.

Stan breathes a sigh of relief. "Let's go to the sitting room and fill the kid's in." he ordered. Everyone nodes and silently walks over to the gift shop.

Stan lights a match and tosses it into a trash bin. "Welcome to what's left of normal around here. Home base."

Dipper gasped. The gift shop had been totally cleared out and replaced with living room furniture and the TV.

"My goodness" Mabel whispered as she saw the boys from Several Times sitting on the couch all broken up and in casts.

"We have- Several injuries. Oww. Ow, my liver girl." They singed.

Dipper notices someone and holds his hands up in defense. "Rumble McSkirmish?" He asked fearfully.

Rumble bowed his head. "Do not be afraid young one, Weirdmageddon has taught me, there are some battles I cannot win. I am now Humble McSkirmish. A digital "-50 despair" pops up next to Rumble.

"Gruncle Stan, how'd this all happen?" Mabel asked obviously confused.

Stan sat down in his arm chair and began his tail. "I was hammering signs out back when the sky started vomiting nightmares. I listen to a lot of AM radio so I knew what this meant-the end of the world. I Ran into the shack and closed the door, what I didn't expect was what happened next. Some wave crashed down and the totem pole came alive and tried to crush the house, but we had some kind of force field around the house Turns out whatever you and my brother did to the Shack with your unicorn voodoo made the crazy place invincible to weirdness."

"Of course, the unicorn spell, that's why this is the only place Bill's magic can't touch." Dipper realized.

"Anyway" Stan continued. "That's when Possum Breath over here shows up leading a bunch of injured stragglers through the forest. They needed a place to stay and since the mayor got captured, I elected myself de facto chief." He explained and grabbed some canned beef off the shelf. "The plan's to stay in here and eat Brown Meat until we run out then I vote we eat the gnomes."

"Hey! I'm short, not deaf!" Jeff screamed from beside him.

"Shh! Shh! Stress will make you chewy." Stan argued.

Dipper shook his head in disbelief. "Gruncle Stan, we can't all just hide inside the Shack. There's a town in need of saving."

"And what do you suppose we do about it?" Jeff snapped before Stan could answer.

I don't know." Dipper admitted. "Me and Ford tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill."

Stan scoffs and opens the can of beef. "Serves that jerk right, my brother's had some stupid plans, but going up against an all-powerful space demon was his worst one yet." He paused to scarf his food down. "Trust me, we have everything we need right here. It's not the Ritz but at least the monsters inside know how to massage."

Dipper was fuming with rage. "So you're really just gonna let Bill win?"

"Look, kiddo. We got a good deal here." Stan snapped. "Besides, I'm sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they're fine." Stan slams his hand down, accidentally hitting the remote turning on the TV.

Shandra Jimenez appears on the screen, she has somehow managed to get inside the Fearamid "This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live from the inside of Bill's castle. Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk."

The screen switches from Shandra to a shot of Bill's throne. "Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony."

Pacifica gasped in awe as she saw her parents among the frozen prisoners. "Mom and dad?"

"My family!" Wendy exclaimed.

Sheriff Blubs cries as he sees his partner "Deputy Durland!"

"Is there no one who will save the people of this town?" Shandra asked her views and continued to report even as an Eye-bat starts to slowly turn her to stone. "I'm Shandra Jimenez and I'm being turned into stone by a flying eyeball."

Suddenly the TV turns to static… Everyone gasps!

"My parents are bad, but even they don't deserve to be turned to stone." Pacifica cried softly.

Sheriff Blubs drops down on his knees. "Curse you, Bill! Why must you take everything we love?" he screamed ripping his shirt off.

' _We have to do something!'_ Mabel thought.

Dipper looked at his sister as if hearing her every thought. _'If we work together we can stop him I just know it!'_

They gave each other a nod.

Mabel climbing on top of the Multi-Bear with determination in her eyes "Guys, don't you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back."

Dipper smiled as she pulled him up beside her. ' _Maybe there was something to this Twin ESP thing.'_ "Mabel is right." He assured them. "Bill wants us to run and hide. He wants us to think he's invincible. But Ford told me before he was captured that he knows Bill's secret weakness."

Now that got everyone's interest, the refugees perk up and start muttering.

"Now, if we band together, if we combine all of our strength, our smarts, then we just might be able to rescue Ford, learn Bill's weakness, and save Gravity Falls!" Dipper exclaimed.

Everyone cheers there agreement.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Stan shouted. "Have you all forgotten who's in charge here? Besides, we're only safe inside!"

Everyone's heart fell at his words, Stan did have a great point, once they left this shack Bill had all the power, and they were sheep being herded to the slaughter.

"It's not like we can take the Mystery Shack to Bill." Stan went on.

Now that got McGucket attention, and the wheels in his insane mind started turning. "Wha-Whoa Holy hootenanny, Flapjack and fiddle banjos," He said screaming his usual nonsense.

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy.

He shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. "Sorry. Sorry I got a little excited there-" His foot begins to thumps uncontrollably. He slaps his knee to make his foot quiet down "What I meant to say is, I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Ford. But we're all gonna have to work together." He snaps his fingers and a gnome puts glasses with green lenses on his face.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, candy and Grenda gather around McGucket.

Stan glares at them as they murmur and discuss their plans to save HIS BROTHER! THE GUY WHO STARTED THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!

' _I'm here trying to hold everyone together and they still treat him like he's the hero!'_ Stan shook his head and pulls at his Chief sash in disbelief. ' _I'm here providing for them and I'm still the screw up! Unbelievable!'_

"Don't worry Ford! We're coming for you!" Soos exclaimed.

Stan marched off to get some air trying his best not to let his bitterness cause him to make another big mistake.

Like last time…

It was a decision that was far easier said than done!

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

Stillness…

To exist, to see everything that's happening around you; but having no power to move. Having no power to stop it!

That's how Ford felt, he was trapped in his own mind, screaming for help, but no one would answer his call.

Because no one could hear him!

He was beginning to think that this was his eternity, forever frozen in place; for all time. When suddenly it all came rushing back to him.

"Let me go you insane three-sided-!" Ford gasped as air rushed into his lungs. He looks down at himself.

' _I'm not frozen into Gold.'_

The thought was both relieving and unsettling at the same time.

He looked around to see that he was in a large triangular room with a couch, an arm chair, and a bed. Everything was shaded in the colors of black and gold. "Wha-What is this place?" Ford tries to move forward but is stopped by a chain around his ankle.

Suddenly a very familiar demonic voice begins to sing. "We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when. Oh, I know we'll meet again some, sunny day."

Ford watched as Bill floated up through the floor, playing a grand piano. "Wh-where am I?" He asked stunned.

Bill laughed as he sips a strange purple liquid from a martini glass. "You're in the penthouse suite, kid! The tip of the pyramid. Have a drink." Bill snaps his fingers and another martini glass appears in Ford's hand. "And take a seat."

Ford knows a ploy when he sees one, but he decides to sit down anyways. He takes a seat on the couch and goes to sip the drink. He knew it was best to stall the demon as long as possible after all there could only be one reason why Bill would unfreeze him.

' _He knows about the barrier! I have to keep him from breaking me as long as possible until Dipper_ -'

"Just make yourself comfortable." Bill ordered as he interrupts his thoughts, the demon takes a sip of his beverage. "You know that couch is made from living human skin?"

Ford screams as the couch suddenly groans as eyes, a nose, and a mouth appear. Ford jumps up dropping his drink. "Quit the games, Cipher! If I'm still alive you must want something from me." He shouted.

Bill laughed "Ah, sharp as ever, Fordsy. As you may have noticed...I've recently had a multi- dimensional makeover." He floats up and twirls to show off his new powerful form.

Ford did his best not to shake as the dread settled in _'There's only one way to beat him now.'_ He realized. _'I can only hope the other symbols reveal themselves in time.'_

"I control space, matter," Bill continued and made all the objects in the room float. Ford gasped as he rematerialized on the opposite side of the room. "And now that that dumb baby's out of the way, time itself! But I wasn't always this way." Bill mused and snaps his fingers causing gravity to return to the room.

Ford falls flat on his face. "Oomph!" he groaned as his chain dug into his ankle.

"You think those chains are tight?" Bill asked as his eye glowed a fiery blue. "Imagine living in the second dimension, flat minds in a flat world with flat dreams. I liberated my dimension, Stanford, and I'm here to liberate yours."

' _Liberate? More like destroy!'_ Ford joked to himself.

Bill ignored that thought and continued. "There's just one hitch. As it turns out, my weirdness can't escape the magical confines of this town. There's something keeping me in." His eye projected images of the barrier not letting him out.

Ford knew where this was going, but he knew there was nothing he could do but stall until help arrived so that's what he did. "Incredible! Gravity Falls' natural law of weirdness magnetism. I studied this years ago." He said.

"And did you find a way to undo it?" Bill asked hopefully.

' _I have to keep him busy until their ready'_ he thought the said. "Of course, there's a simple equation that could collapse the barrier. But I'd never tell you!" he yelled.

Bill gave him an almost soft look "Listen, Ford, if you just tell me that equation, finally your dimension will be free. Anything will be possible. I'll remake a fun world-a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions! No more laws!" he vowed.

' _You'll destroy use all!'_ his mind screamed, but he held his tongue.

"You'd be one of us." Bill said arguing with his thoughts. "All-powerful, greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help." The demon said hopefully.

Ford shook his head. "You're insane if you think I'll help you."

"Ha ha ha!" Bill laughed "I'm insane either way, Brainiac. But have it your way. I'll just fish around and get that equation directly out of your mind!" Bill left his physical form, (which turned in to stone) and entered the mindscape.

"Not so fast Bill!" Ford shouted. "You know the rules."

Bill sinks back down into his physical form which returns to its powerful yellow glow.

"You may be able to haunt my dreams but you can't enter my mind unless I shake your hand and let you in." Ford taunted, he didn't want to provoke the demon, but he knew it was the only way.

' _I have to buy them more time!'_

Bill sighs and picks up his glass again. "You're making this so much harder than it needs to be."

Ford gasped as more chains locked around his legs, arms, and his neck. They forced him to float up towards the demon. He struggled to get free, but it was no use.

"Everyone has a weakness, tough guy!" Bill growled. "I will make you talk!" the demon vowed. "It's only a matter of time…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up next Friday

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	14. The Truth Hurts

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me** : Yes another Flashback!

 **Bill** : Don't get their hopes up this one isn't nearly as mouthwatering as the last one.

 **Me** : Shut up Bill!

 **Bill** : Keep it up missy and I will punish you 10 times worse then the last time. I might even kill you!

 **Me** : No you won't cause my 1,094 fans would not approve of that decision.

 **Bill** : And I will kill them all too!

 **Me** : You are unbelievable!

 **Bill** : Why thank you! (Laughs mischievously)

 **Me** : (roll my eyes) Someone please start reading this chapter so he'll shut up!

 **Random Reader:** (Starts reading) "Flashback to The Last Mabelcorn..."

* * *

 ** _(Flashback to The Last Mabelcorn)_**

"Ugh," Dipper groaned in annoyance as he sits hooked up to Ford's mind machine. "This is taking forever. How long have I been doing this for?" He looks to see that Ford is asleep. "Why does he have to be so mysterious about Bill? I can handle the truth." He thought out loud.

More of his thoughts appear on the screen of the machine. ' _I wonder what Great Uncle Ford is thinking.'_

' _Use the machine! It'll show you his thoughts.'_

"I shouldn't..." Dipper reasoned.

' _He won't know.'_ His thoughts reasoned _. 'He's going to tell you eventually.'_

' _Besides this is your chance to find out the truth about Bill.'_

"But Uncle Ford talks as if he's a monster, but I know Bill." Dipper reasoned.

' _Do you really?'_

' _You know he has plans this is your chance to find out what they are.'_

"But what if it's bad?" He asked almost fearfully.

' _Then he must be stopped and the more you know about Bill, the more you can help._ '

"Man, I am really good at rationalizing." Dipper said.

' _Yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are; yes, you are.'_ His thoughts agreed.

Dipper takes off the helmet and puts it on Ford's head. "Just a little peek." He reasoned out loud. "What are you hiding about Bill?"

Suddenly Bill appears on the screen, cackling, as another shows Stanford moving around in his sleep. Smaller screens show the portal and Fiddleford McGucket yelling at Ford.

"Where are these ideas coming from? Who are you working with?!" Fiddleford begged.

Screens changes to Ford writing "I'M LOSING, MY MIND," and "TRUST NO ONE" in the journal.

"My brother is a dangerous know-it-all..." Stan's Voice echoed from the machine.

"He would trick or possess anyone..." Fords voice cut in.

Suddenly an image of a young Ford and Bill cover all three screens.

"Then it's a deal." Ford said holding his hand out to the demon. "From now until the end of time." Bill holding out a fiery blue hand, greedily. "Just let me into your mind, Stanford."

"Please, call me...a friend." Ford asked as they shook hands. Bill possesses Ford, cackling!

Dipper blinks in confusion. "FORD AND BILL?!" He gasps.

Ford stands up. "You shouldn't have done that." He says in a threatening tone as he throws off the helmet knocking down a curtain, revealing many items depicting Bill.

Dipper Picks up interdimensional rift, holding it to his chest protectively. "Why- why were you shaking hands with Bill?" He demanded.

"Dipper listen to me it's not what you think." Ford tried to reason with him.

Dipper backed up slowly. "You said Bill could possess anyone so he could get this." The rift suddenly slips out of his hand, thankfully he catches it just in time.

"Careful!" Ford shouted.

Dipper picks the memory erasing gun which he sees lying on the table beside him. "Hand me the rift! Now, boy!" Ford demands.

Dipper continues to backing away, aiming the memory erasing gun at Ford. "Why were you really scanning my thoughts? Are you Bill right now?!" He demanded. "What are you planning Bill? What is it you don't want me to see?"

Ford advanced slowly. "Now just-just calm down, P-"

"PINE TREE?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GONNA CALL ME?!" Dipper screamed.

"I was just going to say "please", kid!" Ford urged.

Dipper stops against the wall at the other end of the room. "Great Uncle Ford told me to protect the rift! And I trust him more then you Bill!" He shouted. "Get one step closer and I'll shoot! I'll erase you right out of Ford's head!" He warned.

"It's me, Dipper. It's your uncle!" Ford exclaimed.

Dipper closed his eyes and charging gun. "Trust no one, trust no one, and trust..." he whispered.

"Hand it to me!" Ford ordered.

Dipper fires the gun at Ford, but it bounces off his glasses and around the room, finally it destroys one of the screens.

Dipper tries to get away, but Ford picks Dipper up before he can get far. The boy tries to fight back. "Let go of me!" he shouts.

"Now-now just calm down. Calm down!" Ford said and adjusts his glasses. "Look into my eyes! Look at my pupils. It's me, Dipper. It's me."

Dipper notices that Ford's eyes are indeed normal, which meant…Dipper sighs, "I tried to erase your mind? I'm so sorry." He says as Ford puts him down.

Ford smiled. "It's okay, Dipper. Besides, my mind can't be erased, anyway, remember?" He knocks the side of his head. "If I really was Bill, though, you would've done great." He sighed heavily. "I should have been more like you when I was young. Dipper, I was a fool to try to hide all this."

Dipper sat down as he spoke.

"The reason I've been trying to prepare you for Bill's tricks is because Bill tricked me. It's the biggest regret of my life. Bill wasn't always my enemy, Dipper. I used to think he was my friend a long, long ago…"

"What happened?" Dipper asked. "How did you even meet him?"

Ford took a seat beside his great-nephew and began his tale. "I had hit a road block in my investigation of Gravity Falls. That is until I found some mysterious writing in a cave, Ancient incantations about a being with answers. It warned me not to read them, but I was desperate. I read the inscription aloud. But nothing happened. Until later than afternoon, when I had the most peculiar dream: I dreamed of a Triangle demon like creature who introduced himself as Bill." Ford explained.

"He told me he was a muse. That he chose one brilliant mind a century to inspire. What a fool I was, blinded by his flattery and games. He became my research assistant, he was free to move in and out of my mind as he pleased; we were partners. So when he told me I could complete my research by building a gateway to other worlds, I trusted him. He said this was the way genius happened, with a little help from a friend. It seemed that I was on the verge of my greatest achievement! That is until my partner got a glimpse of Bill's true plans." Gruncle Ford paused, and looked away; it was too much to remember.

"Great Uncle Ford Please…" Dipper urged as he placed a hand on his. "I need to know what he's planning."

Ford nodded, shaking slightly. "The Portal turned out to be a gateway to Bill's world. He had been trapped in there by Time Baby to stop him from destroying other worlds as he had done to his."

"What!" Dipper asked.

"Bill destroyed his world Dipper, and he had me make him the Portal so he could escape into ours and do the same thing."

' _No it couldn't be true…'_

 _"Look kid what do you want me to say? Yes I have plans alright, but that isn't important."_

Tears formed in Dipper's eyes. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_

"I had been betrayed." Ford continued. "I shut the portal down, severing the link between Bill's world and ours. I had to hide my instructions so no one could ever finish Bill's work. Bill's been waiting for the gateway to reopen ever since. All he needs to do is get his hands on this rift. To Bill, it's just a game, but to us, it would mean the end of our world."

Dipper was shaking now. "Oh, man." He whispered.

"Oh, man, indeed." Ford agreed and took Dipper's shaking form into his arms. "I know you're scared Dipper, but I promise you as long as Bill doesn't get this rift we're safe."

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." Dipper exclaimed.

"From now on, no more secrets between us," Ford advised. "We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we could be the last."

Dipper nodded, but he still had his doubts, "But what about Bill? I broke the machine! Now we have no way to protect the shack!"

"We can only hope that Mabel pulls through." Ford told him. "Besides you and I are the only ones that know about the rift. So Bill should be in the Dark on that; and as long as it stays that way-"

Dipper wasn't listening any more, his mind was else were… And for good reason!

"Pine Tree it's important that you tell no one else about that rift." Bill's voice echoed in his mind. "It's very dangerous; if something were to get through that portal it would spell the end of your world. And I wouldn't want that."

' _That liar!'_ Dipper was fuming as the truth cut him deeply. _'He used me!'_

' _What did you suspect?'_

Dipper's eyes narrowed. _'He won't get away with this!'_ He swore as his heart shattered. ' _Bill Cipher you will pay for this!'_ He vowed.

"Listen to me Dipper we're going to do all we can to stop Bill, but we need a backup plan just in case." Ford spoke interrupting his nephew's thoughts.

"What do you mean just in case?" Dipper could see the look of dread on his uncle's face.

Ford sighed. "I promised no more secrets, so what I'm about to tell you must not leave this room."

Dipper nodded "I promise!" he vowed and he meant it. He wasn't sure how Bill got him to talk last time, but this time that stupid Dorito wouldn't get a peep out of him.

"Dipper if Bill gets out of the rift we will still have time to stop him." Ford assured him.

"What do you mean?" Dipper looked confused. How could they stop Bill once he got out?

"Listen to me Dipper if Bill gets out then Gravity Falls will have hell to pay, but Bill won't be able to leave the town boarders." Ford explained.

"What? Why?" Dipper asked.

"There is a force filed around the town, Call it a weirdness magmatism if you will; the point is it keeps the supernatural things like Bill from getting out." Ford explained. "The ancient people of this town created this barrier to keep Evil monsters like Bill inside. Now as far as I know Bill does not know about this barrier, so if he gets out and discovers it, his plans maybe stalled long enough for us to stop him."

"But how?" Dipper felt so helpless, could they really stop Bill? Was it even possible?

"I don't know yet, I must do more research, but Dipper there is something I must ask of you." Ford said gravely.

"Anything just name it!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Dipper…" Ford bent down and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "If all fails and Bill somehow manages to corner us, I need you to do whatever you can to contain his chaos. Even if that means spilling the blood of an innocent pawn."

"Great uncle Ford I don't understand." Dipper looked at his uncle with wide eyes.

 _'He's just a child you can't give him such a hard task.'_ Ford wrestled with himself. _'It's the only way, if Bill gets that equation all is over!'_

Dipper watches as Ford pulls a small pistol out of his hoister. "Take this." he ordered as he handed it to him. "This gun has 10 magical bullets in it. There laced with unicorn blood."

Dipper trembled at the sight of the gun. "Great uncle Ford I-"

"I know your scared Dipper, I am too." Ford's words brought tears to his eyes. "But Bill will do whatever it takes to win, and we have to do the same. Take the gun Dipper, take it and use it."

"But how? How will I know when to use it? Or even who to use it on?" Dipper argued.

"Trust me when the moment presence itself you will know." Ford assured him as he forced him to take the gun in his hands. "Keep it hidden somewhere safe and only take it out when the time is right."

Dipper was shaking "I-I"

"Dipper please I need to know I can count on you. Just one pawn could turn the table's in his favor, and if he finds out I know the equation I'll only be able to stall him for so long." Ford was tearing up know.

Dipper's grip tightened on the weapon, more confident now. "I won't let you down Great uncle Ford" He vowed.

' _Bill will rue the day that he messed with my family…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	15. I'll Fight for You

**Chapter Notes**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me** : Yes Something New Again!

 **Bill** : Yes the part where I torture Sixer miserably

 **Me** : Oh so you can give spoilers but I can't!

 **Bill** : exactly

 **Me** : No wonder Alex had you die at the end, you're a horrible thing, and I'd want to get rid of you too!

 **Bill** : But you can't cause all your friends want to get to the real action.

 **Me:** The real action?

 **Bill** : Oh come on you know everyone is still only reading this garbage cause their waiting for the Dirty and dark BillDip stuff to take place.

 **Me** :(blushes uncontrollably)

 **Bill** : And I rest my case!

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

It was the most horrible pain Ford had ever felt in his life…

Ford screamed as the unicorn hide whip slashed down on him again. Laughter echoed in the throne room.

Ford squeezed his eyes shut. _'I have to stay strong for them!'_ his thought's screamed.

"Ready to talk Sixer?" Bill asked in slight amusement. He had been beating Ford with the whip for a good hour and a half now, and the old man was now dripping in blood. Blood that Bill's friends where greedily filling into their glasses and drinking hungrily; licking their lips as they consumed more and more.

Bill had to admit he hadn't suspect the old man to last this long. _'He's stubborn that's all!'_ he growled. _'Must run in the family.'_

"I'll…never tell you…!" Ford rasped, but he was not sounding as confident about it as he had over an hour ago. He pressed his eyes shut and winced at the sensation of a sudden wind.

"Very well" Bill cooed, and strikes the whip down on his lower back.

Ford screams again, he can't help it.

"Delicious" Pyronica laughed. "Give in already so I can have a turn." She pleaded.

Ford grimaced in disgust at her request. "Like hell I will!" he shouted.

More laughter echoes around him.

"You should see the look on your face, Sixer! It's priceless." Bill laughed stopping to float around to the front of him. "Well I guess we should start with the front now."

Pyronica licked her lips "ooh I wonder how many strikes it will take until his clothes fall off."

"What an interesting question" Bill cackled. "Let's find out shall we?"

Ford screamed as the whip lashed out on his cheek, flesh broke and blood began to spill.

"You know Fordsy I expected this to be a lot easier now that you're old, and all; but man did you stay fit over the years." Bill jeered and slashed the whip again.

Ford clinched his teeth shut…HARD! But the scream still managed to escape his mouth.

"I know we had a bit of a 'falling out' in the past, Sixer, but I'm willing to put all that behind us if you would just do me one tiny favor-"

"NEVER!" Ford snapped not even letting the demon finish.

"You will talk Stanford" Bill growled and clenched his fist. "Come on, there's got to be something you want!" the demon snapped obviously losing his patience "Knowledge, all the secrets of the known and unknown universe?" Bill offered. "All I ask is just a little cooperation. You scratch my back and I scratch yours?"

"What I want is for you let me go, gather up all your stupid friends, and leave this dimension forever." Ford said, voice echoing off the dark walls.

Bill stared at him for a moment before sighing. He tilted his glass back and let a bit liquid hit the underside of his eyelid. No matter how many times Ford had seen him drink, it had never stopped being disturbing.

Bill regarded him carefully for a moment. "You really changed a lot within the past 30 years, huh? I offer unlimited knowledge and you don't even bite!"

Ford scowled up at him. "Not if it's at the cost of my family's safety, or the entire universe for that matter."

"Ugh," Bill groaned, rolling his eye. "You used to be a lot more fun than this; less annoyingly stubborn too."

Bill splashed the rest of the glass' content against his eye before letting it drop to the floor with a crash. Ford flinched slightly at the sound and before he knew it the collar around his neck tightened suddenly. He choked from the sudden constriction, hands scrabbling at the metal around his neck.

"What do I have to do to get you to talk" Bill asked, watching Ford hopelessly tug at the collar. "Rip your teeth out one by one, or your fingernails? Maybe I'll just slowly peel the skin off your miserable body until you're ready!"

Ford desperately gasped for air, but to no avail. The collar was too tight. He felt his throat close up, and terrible pressure builds behind his eyeballs as darkness began to fill his vision. After what felt like an eternity, the collar loosened slightly, just enough for Ford to get a lung-full of air.

"Ready to cooperate?" Bill asked in a saccharine tone.

Ford heaved heavily, his throat and lungs ached and his mouth was dry. He managed to croak out a firm "No" before the collar was mercilessly tightened around his neck again.

Before his vision darkened completely, the collar loosened again. He instinctively gasped, coughing as air quickly passed through his dry throat.

"Woah there!" Bill laughed, patting the side of Ford's almost purple face. "Almost lost you there for a second, don't think I'm done with you yet!"

Ford wheezed painfully, eyes squeezed shut. He felt Bill's fingers linger over the wet trail his tears left for a moment before pulling back. A few seconds passed before another strike from the whip came down. Ford screamed wondering how much more of this he could really take.

' _I have to stay strong for them'_ he lectured himself. ' _This is all my doing, and if this is the punishment that I must endure then so be it!'_

"I think it's time for your next punishment" Bill said interrupting his thoughts. Ford shivered as he noticed the scalp in Bill's hand.

"Now this is how the game works." The demon chuckled. "I ask a question, and if you don't answer you lose a good chunk of skin."

Ford couldn't help the dread that was creeping in, he did his best to fight it off but it was useless.

"Now Sixer my first question." Bill mused as he played with the scalp. "What is the equation?"

Ford was so tempted to tell him, so tempted to have the pain finally be over, but he forced himself to take a ragged breath. "Go to hell!" he screamed.

"Oh Sixer you never learn do you?" Bill smiled, and advanced slowly towards his prey. His demon friends laughed wickedly at the expected joy from his pain.

Ford squeezed his eyes shut as the cold blade of the scalp touched his skin. "Now this might hurt a little" Bill joked sarcastically.

' _Dipper, please hurry!'_ Ford winced as the blade began its assault on his skin. _'Cause I don't know how much longer I can take this…'_

* * *

 **(Back at the Mystery Shack)**

The waiting…

Some say it's the worst part, others say it's the unknown; but for Dipper it was something else.

He could live with waiting for a plan to form, and he could deal with the unknown, but the knowing…it was something he didn't want to think about. Because he knew exactly what was happening right now. Bill hadn't sent anyone after them after they escaped which meant.

' _He knows about the barrier, and he's probably torturing Ford for the answers right now!'_

There was no probably about it, Dipper knew without a doubt that Ford was being beaten to a pulp. It was after all in Bill's nature to do whatever it took to get what he wanted.

' _We have to hurry!'_ Dipper clenched his fist as he sat on his bed in the attic…waiting for McGucket to finish his blueprints. _'Ford can only hold out for so long!'_

' _You know what you must do!'_

Dipper's heart clenched at the thought.

 _"Dipper there is something I must ask of you."_

Dipper shivered as Ford's request came rushing back to him.

 _"Anything just name it!"_

" _If all fails and Bill somehow manages to corner us, I need you to do whatever you can to contain his chaos: Even if that means spilling the blood of an innocent pawn."_

Dipper rose from his bed and walked over to his dresser with his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He opened the top draw slowly as time came to a slow crawl, once it was open he threw all of his clothes out until he found what he was looking for.

A small black pistol…

Tears began to spill down Dipper's face as he took the gun in his hand.

 _"Take this; this gun has 10 magical bullets in it. There laced with unicorn blood."_

 _"Great uncle Ford I don't understand."_

 _"Bill will do whatever it takes to win, and we have to do the same. Take the gun Dipper, take it and use it."_

 _"But how? How will I know when to use it? Or even who to use it on?"_

 _"Trust me when the moment presence itself you will know."_

Dipper squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the memory flooded his mind.

' _I was hoping it wouldn't come to this'_ he thought _. 'I don't even know if I can do this!'_

 _"Dipper please I need to know I can count on you. Just one pawn could turn the tables in his favor, and if he finds out I know the equation I'll only be able to stall him for so long."_

Dipper's grip tightened on the weapon, as his eyes snapped open full of strict determination. "I promised that I won't let you down Great uncle Ford" he whispered. "And I'm going to keep that promise!" he stuffed the weapon into his waistband.

The door creaked open… "Dipper?"

Dipper whorled around, "Oh Mabel hey" he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes but Mabel had already seen them.

"It's okay I'm scared too." she admitted and walked over to him, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "We'll get through this." She assured him. "I just know it."

Dipper nodded and held her close. "Yeah we've beaten him before, and we'll do it again." He laughed trying to sound confident.

He failed miserably!

"Hey guys McGucket is ready." Candy said appearing in the door way.

The twins parted and wiped their faces.

"Then let's not keep him waiting." Dipper advised, and forced his legs to lead him out of the room and down the stairs.

Mabel and Candy followed suit, and soon the three entered the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

McGucket stood at the center of the group, were he laid his blueprints down on the long table. "Alright. I've made some meticulous robomajigs in my day, but this is the first one that won't be used for evil."

Dipper smiled as the plans came into view. "Whoa! These blueprints are incredible, McGucket."

"This is your most amazing invention yet." Mabel agreed.

"Question," Soos asked. "Does it have any gun-swords? I watch a lot of anime and, uh, trust me, you're gonna want some gun-swords.

"What's an "anime"?" McGucket asked.

Everyone froze as Soos gasped.

"We have much to discuss." The handy man said as he sets his hand on McGucket's shoulder.

"Discuss nothing!" Stan snaps entering the room with a huff. "Those scribbles are a bunch of cockamamie balderdash! Excuse my French." He said apologetically. "And where would you even find a bunch of idiots who would be crazy enough to build it?

Mabel smiled. "Gruncle Stan, you're looking at those idiots."

"Yeah" Dipper agreed. "Besides Ford is family."

"And aren't you the one who taught us that we Pines stick up for family?" Mabel asked.

Stan clenched his fist. "Yeah and look where that got me." He turned and stormed out the room.

Mabel went to rush after him, but Dipper stopped her. "Mabel, don't."

"But he's hurting?" Mabel argued.

"We're all hurting," Wendy pointed out. "But Stan's bitterness is not what we need to focus on right now."

"She's right Mabel; the entire universe is at risk here we have to save Ford now so we can learn how to stop him once and for all." Dipper reminded her.

Mabel sighed, but nodded. "Your right the world needs us now."

"We need to separate in teams to gather all the needed supplies for our weapon." Dipper said taking charge.

Everyone nodded and separated into small teams of four.

"Now let's go out and find what we need and get a move on" Mabel shouted. "We take on Bill's castle at dawn!"

Everyone cheered and charged out of the shack and into opposite directions.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos headed towards town using the tree line as cover from any Eye- bats that maybe in the area.

' _We're coming for you Ford.'_ Dipper screamed eternally as he forced himself to run faster.

' _Just hold out a little longer…'_

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

The agony was like nothing he had ever felt before…

Ford hissed in pain as Bill cut another piece of skin off of him, the fleshy sound of that skin hitting the throne room floor was sticking to his inside, and his throat was becoming sore from screaming. His lungs ached, begging for more air.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Bill asked.

Once again he was tempted to just give in, but he forced himself to shake his head.

Bill snarled and threw the scalp on the ground in a fit of rage. "YOU WILL TALK YOU LITTLE FLESH STICK!"

Ford screamed as a beam from Bill's eye hit him at full force. He squirmed and withered, screaming at the top of his lungs, but he did not give in.

No he'd die before he gave in!

"I WILL BREAK YOU EVENTUALLY!" Bill screamed. "I WILL FIND YOUR WEAK SPOT! EVEN IF I HAVE TO BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR PATHETIC BODY!

Ford screamed even louder as Bill added 10 volts to his already lethal assault. The beam of electricity from the demon's eye was sure to kill him if he went too much higher.

' _I can only hope.'_ Ford thought, knowing all too well that death was his only escape now.

' _No! I have to hold out longer.'_ He shouted internally _. 'Without me they they'll never know how to defeat Bill!''_

"I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE SIXER TELL ME THE EQUATION!" Bill screamed.

"Never, I'll die before I tell you!" Ford swore.

Bill stopped giving Ford a mischievous grin. "Oh no you won't Sixer, because I won't let you."

Ford watched in dismay as Bill reached out and touched him with one finger. Seconds later he was completely healed as if none of the torture had ever happened.

"I will not let you die Sixer." Bill vowed. "I will torture you to near death over and over, again, and just when you're about to reach the release of death. I will heal you and we'll start all over again. And I will do it forever and ever if I have to! And eventually your mind will crumble into submission."

Fear threatened to take over once more, but he forced himself to swallow it back down. "I'll never give in to you!" He screamed.

Bill laughed and continued to abuse him with the laser beam from his eye. "Well see about that Sixer." He mused.

' _We will see…'_

* * *

 **(Back to Dipper and Mabel)**

The sun had gone down slowly…

And Dipper was surprised to find that they had finished the weapon in time. Granted the team of refuges had taken no breaks throughout the entire day, but the managed.

Wendy yawned as she sat beside him, Candy and Grenda had surprised everyone with a nicely made fire pit with logs around it to be used as benches.

Soos also spent the day making a small fence around them, now that the shack had been broken down, and used into the weapon; they had no real shelter of protection.

This explained why Mabel was busily making sweaters beside her brother.

"And finally this one is for you Soos." Mabel exclaimed as she held up the recently finished sweater.

"Thanks for these apocalypse sweaters, Mabel." Soos said as he pulled it on. "The end of the world has never been so comfortable."

Everyone nodded their agreement… well all, but Pacifica who refused to put hers on. "You'll catch a cold in this wind." Mabel said as she offered her a llama sweater, hopefully. Pacifica shivers as the wind blows even harder.

"Pacifica, please?" Mabel urged.

"Uh! Fine, I'll wear it." She say's finally giving in and puts on the llama sweater. "But I'm not gonna like it."

"Admit it. This is the best day of the end of the world." Mabel sighed.

Pacifica thought for a moment, and then to Mabel's surprise she nodded. "Yeah I have to admit it was nice to be hopeful about something again." She then played with a strand of her hair nervously. "But do you really think we stand a chance?"

Mabel nodded. "I think we actually have a chance to beat Bill and win back our future." She said confidently.

Dipper couldn't agree more. "Yeah, getting to actually live to see our 13th birthday party is the only birthday present I want right now."

"Hey, if we're lucky enough to get there, I guarantee this whole town is gonna throw you the best birthday party you've ever seen." Soos assured him.

"And I'll hire the best party planner in the state just to make it possible." Pacifica vowed.

"You really mean it?" Mabel asked, amazed by her offer.

"Look Mabel I know our friendship is a rocky one, but both you and Dipper have taught me a lot about caring for people, and not looking down on them. And if we make it to see the end of this nightmare, than I want to be a person who truly deserves to see it." Pacifica admitted.

"But you already are." Mabel assured her. "No matter how bad we all were in the past. No one deserves to live like this."

Dipper nodded his agreement, and then froze noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Gruncle Stan?

* * *

 **(Somewhere within the fence)**

Stan paced back in forth in a pure fit of internal struggle. "This whole plan is bonkers." He shouted to Shmebulock the Gnome, who apparently was the only one who still bothered to listen to him. "But of course no one asked the Chief what he thinks. After all I've done for everyone!"

"Shmebulock" Shmebulock nodded his agreement.

"Yeah, exactly-It's a total load of Shmebulock." Stan yelled as he continued to rant.

He freezes as Mabel and Dipper appear in front of him. "Oh it's you." He says, trying not to sound bitter.

He fails…epically!

"Is something wrong, Gruncle Stan?" Dipper asked, though he could already tell there was.

"Yeah you're acting Grunclier than usual." Mabel agreed.

It's this darn plan to save my brother. If you didn't notice, I already saved him once from that portal, and he never thanked me! He causes the end of the world, and still somehow it's always "Stan's the screw-up, and Ford's the hero." Stan shouted without holding his anger back. If the kid's wanted to know then so be it, maybe he could at least talk them out of this suicide mission. Don't get him wrong he loved his brother, but he had already gone on a suicide mission for that six fingered jerk before; and look how that turned out.

Dipper crosses his arms in frustration. "Well maybe people think he's a hero because he didn't want to hide in the Mystery Shack!"

"Well maybe if he hid in the Mystery Shack, he wouldn't have been captured!" Argued back.

"Guys! Guys!" Mabel exclaimed forcing herself in between them, forcing them into a group hug. "Trust me, tomorrow's gonna be great! I believe in us."

Dipper sighed. "And so do I."

The twins looked at Stan hopefully.

Stan was about to tell them to forget it when he saw the look in their eyes. They were scared.

' _You're supposed to be the strong one not them you idiot.'_ He lectured himself. _'They need you to help fix this, they deserve a brighter future than this!'_ he realized.

' _If you don't want to do it for him, then don't; but at least do it for the kid's!'_

Stan gave them a small nod. "All right we'll work together to save him." The twins hugged him happily.

"But don't think I'm gonna like it!" he yelled.

Mabel and Dipper laughed, and soon Stan joined in with them; feeling good for the first time in a long time.

Unfortunately for them that feeling wouldn't last long…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	16. I Trusted You!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me** : And now the moment we've all been waiting for...

 **Bill** : Wow another lie! Do you even know how to tell the truth?

 **Me** : Shut up you nacho!

 **Bill** : Don't let her fool you, this is not the chapter where we completely break off from the original Gravity Falls.

 **Me** : No this is the Part where Dipper breaks up with you, you stupid jerk.

 **Bill** : Keep it up and I'll fire you!( the demon warns)

 **Me** : you can't fire me if you can't get into the room. (throws Bill out the door and locks it) And now on with the story!

* * *

 **(Flashback: The Night of The Last Mabelcorn Episode)**

The Anger…

Dipper had never known such anger!

' _He lied to me, He used me!'_

Dipper walked through the forest with strict determination; he needed to confront Bill, and now that the unicorn spell was up there was only one way to see him.

Dipper had to sneak out and take a nap… in the woods. Alone!

It was a scary thought, considering the fact that he had no idea what Bill would do once he admitted to knowing about his plans.

But he didn't let the fear take root, no he had a score to settle damn it!

So with a huff Dipper settled down beside a good tree and closed his eyes...

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the mindscape...)**

Rage it fell like a thick fog around him...

Bill Cipher hadn't cared to notice the sudden change, he was far too busy playing multi- dimensional chess with himself to pass the time; now that his Pine Tree was forever separated from him.

 _'Perhaps it's for the best.'_ Bill thought with a sigh. _'Still it was fun while it lasted.'_

"Bill Cipher show yourself!" A voice screamed... A familiar voice! "Bill I know your here!"

 _'Pine Tree?'_ If Bill had a heart then this would be the moment it would have skipped a beat.

"Bill turn around and look at me."

Bill turned to see..."Pine Tree you left the shack just to see me? I'm touched." And it was true the demon was touched, this kid cared about him so much that he'd sneak out of the house and sleep in the dirt just to see him.

But Bill couldn't see the truth, no he couldn't see the rage in Dipper's eyes as he glared Bill down with such distrust; with such loathing. However the feelings were there none the less, "Quit with the games Bill!" Dipper snapped.

Bill was taken aback. "Pine Tree...what...what are you talking about kid?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Dipper yelled. "You tricked me! You used me!" The boy screamed.

"No really kid I have no idea-" The demon tried to explain, but Dipper didn't let him finish.

"Quit the act Bill I know Everything okay!"

Now that caused the demon to stop, "Everything?" he asked wondering what he could mean by that.

"EVERYTHING!" Dipper yelled. Then it finally clicked.

 _'Oh he means that everything!'_

 _'This is bad!'_ Envy pointed out.

' _No this is good.'_ Wrath reasoned.

 _'Yes, it's time to separate yourself form your secret weapon.'_ Pride agreed.

Bill nodded.

A long silence had fallen over the two, but it didn't last.

"You can stop pretending like your clueless Bill, All you've ever wanted was the rift, and now that you know where it is you don't need me anymore!" Dipper snapped.

Bill put on a fake amused smile. "Alright kid you win, I played you." He laughed. "And boy did I play you good!"

"Shut up!" Dipper screamed as tears ran down his face. "I trusted you!"

"And how many times have you heard not to trust anyone in this town?" Bill taunted. "Kid I practically told you I had plans..." Bill froze. "Wait...don't tell me you actually thought I was really in love with you!"

Dipper's face went cherry red.

Bill broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh...oh this is rich!" Bill cackled. "You actually thought that I cared... that our midnight romances actually meant something!"

Tears spilled down from Dipper's eyes like a flood. How could he have been so stupid? "I gave you everything!" He screamed.

Oh how the demon would just love to lick up those tears and do unspeakable things to the boy, yes he'd be lying if he said he wouldn't miss it. But he had a performance to keep up so instead Bill teased. "Well duh! That was the point I needed to have your complete trust, and oh did I have it." Bill laughed some more.

Dipper clenched his fist in pure and raw rage. "You're wrong!" he screamed. "I never loved you!" It was a lie and they both knew it!

"Really you never loved me?" Bill mused. "Never!" Bill smirked and threw his arms around the boy, giving a big passionate kiss. Dipper didn't even try to pull away, he melted into the kiss instantly.

Bill pushed the boy against a tree, and picked him up in his arms.

Dipper's legs wrapped around the demon without a second thought, his head was swimming.

Bill reached up his shirt and pinched a nipple, Dipper's breathe caught! "Could have fooled me!" The demon jeered.

Dipper pushed the jerk away...HARD!

Bill simply floated back a few inches laughing.

"Stop" Dipper screamed, but the monster only laughed louder. Dipper covered his ears, but to no avail: the laughter simply echoed around him effortlessly. "Stop, stop, stop!" he screamed over and over again. How could he have been so blind, since when was he the helpless romantic?

Bill cackled, this kid was priceless, but he had to make his leave. "You know kid I must say I'd be lying if I said I didn't find our moments oh so entertaining." the demon admitted. "So I'll make you a deal, if you can survive the ends times long enough to become useful to me than maybe our relationship can continue."

"Go to hell Bill!" Dipper screamed. The stench of bitter betrayal was so foul now that the boy could barely stand it.

How could he have been so stupid?

What did he honestly see in the monster in the first place?

Love, compassion, companionship...Well none of that was there now. No, all Dipper saw was deceit, and pure evil.

Bill smirked. "Fine suit yourself, but you'll come crawling back to me, all my lover's do." The demon teased.

"Get out of here demon you have no power over our world." Dipper shouted.

"Maybe not know kid, but you wait cause things are about to change..." Bill laughed evilly as he grew to an unbelievable size, with a snap of his fingers the rift appeared in his hand.

"No!" Dipper screamed, but the demon didn't hesitate, he threw it down and a large portal exploded from it, and fire rain down all around him.

"You can't stop the prophecy from occurring kid." Bill jeered. "But boy would it be fun to watch you try; cute even!"

Dipper screamed as the fire surrounded him, he tried to run: but it was too late, the flames had started climbing up his legs.

The last thing Dipper saw was Bill, as black as midnight, laughing wickedly as he spread his hell fire across his precious dimension, And then the fire swallowed him whole: plunging him into eternal darkness.

* * *

 **(Back in the woods)**

Dipper woke up screaming; gasping for air.

The wind howled, it sounded like Bill's laughter. Dipper gulped.

 _'That's right kid, you're not safe out here.'_ the wind hissed.

He wasn't sure how he found the strength to stand let alone run, but somehow he managed to make it to the shack without incident.

Dipper slammed the front door behind him, and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. He was safe...

For Now!

But for how long?

Dipper wasn't sure, but he was sure of one thing; Bill wasn't through with him yet!

And at this rate Dipper was starting to wonder if he ever would be free of the beast that had somehow managed to steal his heart, his body, his mind; and worse still.

His soul...

 **(Flashback End!)**

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon.

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	17. Twins to The Rescue

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

 **Me:** Yeah so I kicked Bill out of my office so I could write in peace.

Bill: This unicorn blood won't keep me out forever Emily!

Me: (Laughs evilly under my breath.) He's so cute when he's angry!

* * *

 **(Outside the Shack)**

Day break...

It had brought much promise and unimaginable hope.

Dipper stood on shaking legs, he hadn't got a wink of sleep last night; but then again no one did. "Is it time McGucket?" Dipper asked looking to the hillbilly.

"Yep I a reckon it is." McGucket laughed as everyone gathered around him. "Alright, fellas. Let's hope this turns out better than my other inventions."

Dipper winced at the joke _'We can only hope.'_

"Alright guys get in your places!" Mabel ordered.

Dipper took his place by the steering wheel, this was it the moment of truth!

"Everybody ready?" Mabel asked.

They all nodded.

"Okay Dipper, now!"

Dipper pulls a lever, causing wheels to turn. Machinery begins running and the invention starts moving. As the invention stands up, the refugees are tossed side-to-side inside the Shack which is now a large robotic weapon.

"Now let's go crush a certain Dorito's day!" Dipper exclaimed.

The team shouted their agreements as the robot began its journey to the Fearamid.

 _'Hang on Ford we're coming!'_

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid)**

He couldn't take much more... And Bill knew it!

Ford screamed as he was zapped with more volts of lightning, and then finally the torture stopped; but he knew the relief wouldn't last long.

"Ready to talk now?" Bill asked expectantly.

Ford was gasping for air, but he wasn't out for the count just yet. "I won't. I won't let you into my mind." he vowed, but he was not as strong as before. No, he was far too tiered now. He closed his eyes resting for the few precious seconds he knew he had.

 _'I'm going to give in soon...'_ he hated to admit it, but it was true. He was losing this battle!

Bill simply shrugged. "Suit yourself." He turns to his friends. "What do you think, pals? Another 500 volts?"

"Make him suffer!" Teeth exclaimed.

"Well how could I pass up an idea like that?" Bill asked, crackling.

Suddenly a loud BANG echoed around them.

Bill freezes "Hey do you guys hear that?" he asked, but before anyone could answer A giant t-rex head crashes through the Fearamid door and roars.

"Oh come on! I just fixed that door!" Bill complained.

Ford forces his tiered eyes to open and sees The Mystery Shack robot comes into full view, he can't help the smile that slips on his face. "Oh thank goodness" he whispers. "For a minute there I thought you weren't going to make it."

Soos steps out onto the porch of the shack "It's the Shacktron, dude!" he exclaimed. He holds the Take Back the Falls flag, topped with Wax Larry King's head.

Larry King rolls his wax eyes "They made the house into a robot. Fascinating!" he says sarcastically, even though he's not really impressed.

"So the mortals are trying to fight back, huh? Adorable!" Bill mused as he sat upon his throne. _'And here I was beginning to wonder if you finally decided to hide under a rock forever Pine Tree.'_

The demon snaps his fingers and his minions grow in size "Hench maniacs, you know what to do! Take them out!" he ordered.

Bill's minions jump out of the Fearamid without hesitation to stand in front of the Mystery Shack.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Stan said mostly to himself as he hid under a table.

Soos pulls out a microphone and begins his speech. "Uh, hey, dudes. Dudes? Is this thing on? Testing 1...2...3"

The feedback screeches causing the demons to hiss.

Soos continues his speech, "Heh. I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to, like, fight and junk." he stops to see Pacifier "Heh. Hey. You're a little cutie." he admitted.

"I have butchered millions on countless moons." Pacifier warned sinisterly.

Soos cringed. "Whoa. I liked you better before you talked. Real-real bring down, this guy."

"Attack!" Pyronica exclaimed.

Soos rushed back inside the shack "All right, dudes! This war is on!"

"Alright Everyone! Like we planned!" Dipper ordered. "Three, two, one. Go!" Everyone takes their places, each of them controlling one part of the Robot. The battle ensues.

Mabel and waddles pull a lever which causes the totem pole cannon to fire at the enemy. Mabel Laughs. "Good pig." Waddles squeals happily welcoming her praise.

McGucket controls the Gobblewonker! Which snaps up Eye-bats "Get em, Gobblewonker!" he laughs crazily.

Rumble shots fire balls at the ones he missed. "Hya! Hya!" he screams his warrior cry, but one still manages to get away.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Wendy screamed and jumped on top of it and pulled its wings causing the beast to turn 8ball's head to stone.

Multi-Bear suddenly screams in fear. "Everyone! Incoming!"

Stan looks up from his hiding place to see Xanthar coming at them at full speed. He jumps up and tries a door but it won't open. "Does this thing have an escape hatch?"

Xanthar head-butts the Shack bulldozer-ing them several feet back. The refugees scream.

Mabel screams into a megaphone "Everybody! Maximum power!"

Dipper turned the wheel with all his might as the boy's from Several Times ran faster on the treadmill. "And...Now!"

The robot takes Xanthar into a death grip, and spins him around, finally they let go and Xanthar is thrown across the suburban waste land that was once Gravity Falls.

Teeth runs away on somehow he's on fire, he's screaming.

Bill shakes his head. "Guys, seriously? You had, like, one job to do here." unfortunately his disappointment causes him to lose focus on Ford's restraints.

Ford cheers as his chains fall away. "Bravo Dipper and Mabel!" he praised.

Bill's eye widen as it seemed to click. "Well, would you look at that? Those kids really care about you. And you care about them. DON'T YOU!"

Ford sadly doesn't get it at first. "What are you..." then it hit's him. "Oh. Oh no."

"Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk." The demon Jeered.

"No. No! Not the kids! You ca-" Ford stops midsentence as he is turned back into gold.

Bill pops his knuckles. "Let's get this over with." he growls and exists the Fearamid.

"Okay guys remember the plan!" Dipper warned as they watched Bill float towards them.

Bill hovers over to the Shack and grows a giant fist. He straightens his bowtie before slamming his fist into the Mystery Shack. "That should do-WHAT!" he screams as he lifts up his fist to find the Mystery Shack is still intact. His eye widens as he notices the barrier. "What the-no! No! No! No! No!" Bill goes into a fit of rage, growing more arms and furiously pounds at the barrier.

"We're all going to die!" Stan screams.

Dipper's eye's narrow. _'Wait for an opening.'_ he told himself as he watched the enemy with a cold hard stare. _'Wait for it, wait for it; wait for it...NOW!'_

"Attack!" Dipper screamed.

Grenda punches forward, causing the T-rex head to lunge at Bill. It bites Bill's eye and pulls back, ripping the eye out of his head.

Bill screams bloody murder. "Aah! My eye! Do you have any idea how long it takes to regenerate that?"

"We've got him distracted." Dipper exclaimed leaving his post. "Now's our chance."

Mabel agreed. "Rescue team, move out!" she ordered and placed her grappling hook in her sweater. And Dipper grabs the height-altering crystal flashlight.

The team, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, McGucket, and finally Pacifica race to their escape tubes.

"Okay everyone. We get in, rescue Ford, get out, save the world. Piece of cake." Dipper assured them.

"Just so we're clear. If I die, I'm suing all of you." Pacifica warned, even though she was really only half serious.

"It's okay I'm scared too." Mabel assured and took her hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

Pacifica smiled and squeezed back. "Let's do this!"

Stan bit his lip. "Hey, on second thought, maybe we could come up with a plan that doesn't involve us plummeting to our certain death." he said trying to get out of this.

But Wendy wouldn't give him a chance. "Now!" She screamed and Grenda punched a button on the main controls sending the Rescue team shooting out of the Gobblewonker's mouth. They open their parachutes as they approach the Fearamid. They all land and remove their parachutes. All of them gasp upon seeing Bill's throne.

"Oh, man. It looks even worse up close." Dipper grimaced.

Mabel shoots her grappling hook, which lands on Manly Dan's shoulder, and gets pulled up to the base of the throne, it doesn't take her long to find what she's looking for.

"I found Great Uncle Ford!" She shouted, tossing down the grappling hook. "He's golden. But not in the good way!"

"Great! Grab him and let's get out of here." Stan yelled up to her.

"But how are we going to unfreeze them all?" Dipper asked.

"I know!" A voice said.

Everyone looks up and gasp "Gideon?!"

Gideon is still dancing in his hanging cage.

"Gideon! What happened to you?" Mabel was astounded.

"I led the first attack on Bill to buy Dipper some time to save you, but he captured me. He's been forcing me to do cute dances in this cage for all eternity." he sobbed. "I'm so tired of being cute!"

Mabel blinked in disbelief. "You stood up to him for me?"

Gideon nodded. "That's what friends are for, I'm sorry about everything." he panted as he continued to dance. "I promise if you give me another chance, I'll let you decide where your heart lies, and I'll be a changed man, just please get me out of here!" he begged.

Dipper looked to Mabel.

She nodded her agreement after all, everyone had made mistake in the past, and everyone disserved a second chance, including Gideon.

Dipper smiled. "Just tell us how do undo this and we have a deal."

Gideon panted some more. "Mayor Tyler. He's the load-bearing human. Pull him out, and the whole thing goes down."

Dipper pulls at Tyler's arm. He rattles before turning back to normal and breaking free. This sets off a chain reaction, causing the chair to collapse. As it does, the residents are returned to normal. One of them hits Gideon's cage, knocking it down and breaks it, freeing Gideon.

Gideon angrily rips off his costume. "No more sailor suits!" he screamed. "Ugh. My mouth tastes like nightmares." Lazy Susan complained.

Robbie falls down on his head. "Aah! I think I'm dark and tortured for reals now."

Tad Strange simply sits up and smiles. "This experience will forever scar Tad Strange" which somehow manages to be more scary then the horror show that is happing just outside.

Manly Dan and the Corduroy brothers run to Wendy. "Wendy!" They scream. Wendy embraces them. "Guys!"

Pacifica races threw the crowd of commoners until she finds who she's looking for. "Mom! Dad!" she exclaimed.

Sheriff Blubs Suddenly knocks over Preston and Priscilla, before they can hug their daughter. "Deputy Durland!"

"My Blubs!" Durland exclaimed as they too embrace.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again?" Sheriff Blubs cries.

Finally Ford unfreezes "Kids! Aah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two. Haha!" he laughs as he hugs Mabel and Dipper tight.

McGucket walks up to them and Ford freezes, "Fiddleford. I-I haven't seen you since we parted ways. You must hate me." he bowed his head in shame.

McGucket smiled. "I've tried forgetting'. Maybe I should try forgiving. Come here, old friend." Ford was stunned as his old friend hug him.

Stan puts on his usual tough guy act. "Hey, good to see you too, bro. Now let's get outta here, huh?"

"Wait we still have time!" Dipper exclaimed. "Listen Uncle Ford, remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill's weakness?"

"Yeah, a secret way to defeat him?" Mabel asked hopefully.

"I-I do!" Ford stammers and pulls on gloves. "Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?

Everyone gives him a weird look. Finally he notices Robbie's spray-paint can he grabs it. "Ah this is perfect!" he says and begins drawing with the spray-paint.

Dipper looks nervous "Uh, we've got Bill outside, but I don't know how long we can keep him occupied."

Ford doesn't seem to pay him any mind. "Yes, yes. Good, good." he says as he continues to drawl.

Stan shakes his head in disbelief. "Drawing a circle on the floor. Well, he's lost his mind."

"My mind is fine." Ford snapped. "And there is a way to beat him. With this." he pointed at his now finished work.

It's Bill's wheel.

"The world's most confusing game of hopscotch?" Pacifica asked obviously not getting it.

Ford shook his head. "No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch. Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then, some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and the town could be saved. This whole time I thought that it was just superstition. But seeing you all here now I finally understand that it's destiny." he explained.

Everyone looked at him unsure.

Ford pointed to Dipper, "Dipper, the pine tree."

Dipper approached the pine tree symbol in awe. This was destiny? Who would have known that a simple chose of head wear would have been secretly hinting at what was yet to come.

 _'Bill knew!'_

Suddenly the nickname made since.

Ford continued "Mabel, the shooting star."

Mabel hopped on to the shooting star. "Let's do this!"

Soos steps on the question mark and says, "The question mark. This one's unsolvable."

Wendy pushing Robbie into the circle he lands on stitched up heart. "This one's easy. You've been rocking' that dumb hoodie since the seventh grade." she teased.

Robbie dumb struck. "Whoa. Destiny hoodie."

Dipper's eye widen as he notices a familiar symbol. "The Tent of telepathy sign! That must be Gideon."

Gideon jumps for joy. "Whoo! An excuse to stand next to Mabel."

Mabel tries not to smile, but she fails "Don't turn this into a big deal." She joked.

Gideon laughed. "Oh, I won't." And then he whispered under his breath. "Oh I will!"

Dipper looks at the ice bag symbol beside him. "Ice? Who's ice?"

"The symbols needn't all be literal, Dipper." Ford explained. "It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger."

Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson chant. "Wendy! Wendy!"

Wendy giggles and takes her place beside Dipper. "Shut up, you guys."

"Much like the spectacles need to be someone scholarly." Ford continued.

McGucket steps into the circle and laughs his crazy laugh.

Pacifica noticed the lama in the circle and looks at the one on her sweater from Mabel. "This is freaky.' she said as she took her place in the circle.

"Hold hands everyone." Ford ordered. "This is a mystical human energy circuit."

McGucket extends his dirty hand to Pacifica.

"Ew! I'm not touching that." Pacifica said trying not to barf.

But Preston urged her to do it, "Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done-Touch the hillbilly."

Pacifica grimaced, but takes McGucket's hand anyways, the rest of the circle takes each other's hands.

Suddenly a light glows around everyone in the circle.

"Great Uncle Ford! It think it's working!" Dipper exclaimed as he felt the power run threw him.

Ford could barely contain his excitement. "Yes! This is it!" he turns to the townsfolk. "The rest of you get out. It's too dangerous!"

The townsfolk flee.

"We just need one more person." Ford notices a break in the circle; it's a shrine hat! "Stanley! Stanley, get over here." He exclaimed. "You're the only one left."

Stan shakes his head. "You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" he points at Bill who is still fighting the Shack robot outside.

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Gideon argued.

"Come on!" Wendy begged.

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica agreed.

"I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable." Robbie complained.

Stan held his hands up defensively. "Whoa. Hey. I'm not the enemy here, people. Don't forget who literally created the end of the world." he pointed to Ford.

"I'm sorry, Stanley." Ford admitted. "I know. Just help me fix it. Please."

"Fine. Just do one thing. Say 'thank you.'" Stan demanded.

Ford gave him a look. "What?"

"I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you.'" Stan yelled.

Ford sighed. "Fine. Thank you."

Stan took his brother's hand. "Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin."

"Between him and me." Ford corrected him without thinking. "Grammar, Stanley."

Stan grabs him and screams "I'll "grammar Stanley" you! You stuck up jerk." He throws a punch.

Ford dodges the blow and delivers his own. "Don't jeopardize this, you idiot!"

"Guys, stop it!" Mabel tried to yell over them.

Dipper and Mabel run to Stan and Ford, each of them pulling at their great uncles, trying to get them to stop fighting.

"We need to join hands!" Dipper screamed over them.

Suddenly a dark, triangular shadow looms over them.

Ford and Stan stop fighting and look up in shock.

Bill chuckles as he spins a piece of what's left of their increasable weapon in his hands. "Oh no, it's Bill." he jokes. "Right? Isn't that what you're all thinking?" His eye falls on Gideon. "Hey, Gideon, why aren't you dancing? Chop, chop, huh?"

Dipper gulped as Gideon whined in fear. They were all in trouble now...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	18. So Close, And Yet: So Far Away!

**Chapter Notes:**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

Me: I am giving Bill the silent treatment.

 **Bill** : I'll get in there eventually and when I do you are SO DEAD!(threatens me as he bangs on my door which is locked and enhanced with the unicorn spell.)

 **Me** : I's a good thing I practically live in this room! With that said nothing different here but we're almost there!

 **Bill** : Wow another lie!

 **Me** : Is not! The new storyline fully kicks off at the end of chapter 18, and this is chapter 18 so eat that Bill!

 **Bill** : I'll eat your eye balls if I ever get in there!

 **Me** : And now we have our next chapter where Bill looks awesome while terrorizing his human enemies.

 **Bill** : Flattering won't save you this time Emily!

 **Me** : Oh crap!

* * *

 **(Still in the Fearamid...)**

Bill laughed demonically "Ha, ha, ha ho! This is just too perfect! Didn't you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn't work if you don't all hold hands?"

Stan bit his lip and gave his brother a look of pure dread. Ford shared the same look with his brother.

They were all in trouble now.

"And what's better, you've brought every threat to my power together in one easy-to-destroy CIRCLE!" Bill yelled releasing a wave of fire causing the circle to start burning away.

Dipper and Mabel gasp.

Pacifica screams as her hair catches fire. She starts patting it down. "My hair!"

"Aaah! My hair also!" Robbie yelled, as he patted down his own hair.

Bill grabs Stan and Ford, "You guys wanna see what happens to your friends when you can't get along?" he asked tauntingly.

"Hey! You give them back!" McGucket yelled.

"You've gone too far, Cipher!" Gideon shouted, backing him up.

"Yeah! We're not scared of you!" Wendy says and grabs her ax as McGucket pulls out his banjo.

Bill's eye grows sinister, "Oh, but you should be." he snaps his fingers and all of the non-Pines' eyes turn to slits as they float up into the air behind him.

"Oh no!" Dipper whispered.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening-" Mabel muttered in disbelief.

Bill laughed. "You know, this castle could really use some decorations!" He turns Dipper's and Mabel's friends into tapestries.

Mabel gasp.

 _'Bill stop this!'_ Dipper screamed with his thoughts.

Bill turns towards them and suddenly a triangle cage forms around them. "Looks like it's too late for your friends, Stanford."

"Kids!" Stan yelled.

"No!" Ford shouted struggling to get free.

"But you can still save your family. Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I'll spare the kids!" Bill vowed.

"Leave them out of this Cipher." Ford demanded, but it sounded more like a desperate plea.

"Give me what I want Fordsy and the whole Pines family will have immunity from the horrors that are to come upon your world."

"No! Don't do it!" Dipper screamed.

"Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!" Mabel agreed.

Bill growled "Don't you toy with me, Shooting Star." he warned staring her down, his eye reflecting an image of a galaxy. "I see everything-!"The demon screams as Mabel sprays the spray-paint in his eye. "Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time!"

"Nice shot, pumpkin." Stan exclaimed as he and Ford are released and drop to the ground.

"I just regenerated that eye!" Bill complained.

"I know that hurts because I've accidentally done it to myself-multiple times!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper ignores the demons screams and pulls out the height-altering crystal flashlight and enlarges their cage allowing them to jump out of the now enlarged triangle holes as Bill continues to scream in pain.

Dipper knew that they couldn't waste much time "Save yourselves. Run! We'll take care of Bill!" he exclaimed to Stan and Ford.

"What? That's a suicide mission!" Ford shouted.

"Trust us. We've beat him before and we'll beat him again!" Dipper and Mabel said in unison as they fist-bump.

Mabel then waved her arms and shouted "Hey! Bill! Come and get us you pointy jerk!" Bill growls and Dipper and Mabel run off deeper into the Fearamid.

"No! It's too dangerous!" Ford started to run after them.

"No please he'll kill you!" Stan begged following his brother's lead. "KIDS!"

Suddenly the two stop and struggle as if they are being strangled, which they are. Bill clenches his fist as he uses his telekinesis to strangle the older twins.

"Not so fast. You two wait here." Bill demanded as he transforms into a larger, more demonic version of himself.

Stan and Ford are thrown into the triangle cage by an invisible force.

"I've got some children I need to make into corpses." Bill laughed In a monster voice. "See ya real soon." he jeered and then ran after his prey.

"No! Wait! No! No!" Stan screams as he and Ford bang on the cage bars. "What do we do? What do we do?"

"Kids!" Ford screamed.

* * *

 **(Following Dipper and Mabel...)**

He couldn't believe this was happening...

"When I get my hands on you kids I'm gonna disassemble your molecules!" Bill's voice screamed.

 _'He's getting closer!'_

Dipper grabbed his sister's hand and forced himself to run faster down the long halls of the Fearamid.

Giant eyes littered the walls, watching them; following their every move.

Dipper knew this was the power of Bill's all Seeing Eye watching everyone, and everything around them; but he didn't let the demonic eyes intimidate him.

No, they had to keep moving for Ford... for Stan!

 _'This is all my fault!'_ Dipper tried his best to will the guilt away but it settled deep in his gut. _'I should have never told Bill about the rift in the first place.'_

 _'How could you trust him after all he's done?'_

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed and pulled out her grappling hook just in time.

"You've tricked me for the last time!" Bill screamed as he tried to swash them with his fist.

Dipper didn't even know Bill had been upon them until Mabel was pulling them out up into safety.

 _'Get your head on straight man!'_ Dipper screamed at himself. _'Don't you see this is what Bill wants, to throw you off your game!'_

 _'He's still using you and you keep letting him!'_

Dipper forced himself to focus. _'Bill's the enemy now, and he always was; so deal with it!'_

 _'You know what you have to do if things get out of hand!'_

Dipper reached into his pocket as Ford's words filled his ears.

 _"Dipper if all fails and Bill somehow manages to corner us, I need you to do whatever you can to contain his chaos. Even if that means spilling the blood of an innocent pawn."_

 _"Great uncle Ford I don't understand."_ Dipper's hand wrapped around the gun that was hidden there.

 _"I know your scared Dipper, I am too."_ Ford's words brought tears to his eyes. _"But Bill will do whatever it takes to win, and we have to do the same. Take the gun Dipper, take it and use it."_

 _"But how? How will I know when to use it or even who to use it on?"_

 _"Trust me when the moment presence itself you will know."_

Dipper's grip tightened on the weapon as he and Mabel continued to run. _'I won't let you down Great uncle Ford'_

 _'Not this time...'_

* * *

 **(Back with Stan and Ford...)**

Stan fell to his knees in defeat...

"Oh, I can't believe this. The kids are gonna die and it's all my fault-because I couldn't shake your stupid hand." he screamed and then his voice fell to a whisper. "Dad was right about me. I am a screw-up."

Ford sighed heavily "Don't blame yourself. I'm the one who made a deal with Bill in the first place." he pointed out as guilt wrapped it's a way around his heart. "I fell for all his easy flattery. You would have seen him for the scam artist he is."

"How did things get so messed up between us?" Stan asked as if he didn't already know.

"We used to be like Dipper and Mabel. The world's about to end and they still work together. How do they do it?"

"Easy. They're kids. They don't know any better." Stan said answering his brother's question with ease.

Ford stands up.

"Whoa, where you goin'?" Stan shot up to his feet.

"I'm going to play the only card we have left. Let Bill into my mind. He'll be able to take over the galaxy and maybe even worse, but at least he might let the kids free." Ford said in defeat.

"What?! Are you kidding' me?! Are you honestly telling me there's nothing else we can do?!"Stan was begging now. "Come on Point-Dexter there's got to be something, you always have a plan."

Ford sighed. "Bill's only weak in the mind space. If I didn't have this darn plate in my head we could just erase him with the memory gun when he steps inside my mind."

"What if he goes into my mind?" Stan asked. "My brain isn't good for anything."

Ford chuckles half-heartedly "There's nothing in your mind he wants. It has to be me. We need to take his deal. It's the only way he'll agree to save you and the kids." he reasoned.

"Do you really think he's gonna make good on that deal?" Stan asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Ford said in obvious defeat.

Stan thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I think I have a plan that's just stupid enough to work..."

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper and Mabel...)**

"No!" Dipper gasps as they reach yet another dead end.

"What do we do now?" Mabel asked franticly.

"I don't know, I'm starting to think there's no way out of here." Dipper said as he gasped for breath. They had been running for some time now and his legs were getting sore.

Mabel frowned deep in thought and then smiled as she came up with an idea. "Like Grunkle Stan always says, when one door closes choose a nearby wall and bash it in with brute force." She pulls out the height-altering crystal flashlight and enlarges her hand and punches through a side of the Fearamid.

"Ha!" Dipper shouted victoriously "Now let's round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat-Oh, no!"

Dipper Mabel look down to see that their team has been captured by Bill's minions. They are completely surround, some of the creatures laugh wickedly at the sight of their catch.

"You'll never take us alive monsters!" Grenda declared.

Teeth laughs, "That's fine with us!" and eats one of the Gnomes. Grenda and the other's scream.

Suddenly Dipper feels an unwelcoming, but well known presents of an all seeing eye watching him "Oh, no." he whispers.

But it's already too late!

"Peeka-boo!" Bill says in a mocking manner as he grabs the twins.

Mabel screams!

"Let us go now Bill!" Dipper demands as he pounds on Bill's large hands with his fist. He doesn't know why he keeps trying to talk some since in the demon, but he does. Even after all Bill has done he can't stop himself from loving, caring, from him; thinking that if he could just get to him, then both sides could walk away unharmed. He and his family could move on and maybe, just maybe the Bill he thought he knew would come back.

It was a stupid thing to hope for, but he couldn't help but do so. Dipper was a lover at heart, family meant everything to him, and once he let someone into his heart, it didn't matter how cruel they were, or what they did; Dipper would still love them.

"You just don't know when to stop fighting do you kid?" Bill snapped, squeezing his prey just a little tighter.

"Ow!" Mabel screamed.

"Stop it, your hearting her!" Dipper demanded as he did his best to ignore his own pain.

Bill laughed. "Can it kid I've got business to settle!" Bill snapped as he entered the throne room where Ford and Stan were still waiting. "Alright Ford times up!" Bill declared as he approached his old friend; he held up the two struggling twins. "I have the kids!"

Ford and Stan stood in their cage staring in horror as the demon held both Dipper, and Mabel in his monstrous grasp.

"I Think I'm going to kill one of them now just for the heck of it!" Bill laughed as his eye reflected the shape of a pine tree. "Innie!" He blinks and the pine tree is replaced with a shooting star. "Minnie!"

Dipper and Mabel turned to face the monster, the beast that held their very fate in his hands. Which one of them would die?!

 _'Kill the boy!'_ Wrath whispered to Bill.

 _'No kill the girl she embraced you with her paint job!'_ Pride snapped.

 _'No if you don't kill the boy now you'll regret it.'_ Wrath argued.

Bill ignored them both as his eye reflects a pine tree once more, "Minie!"

Dipper watches as the eye slowly returns to the shooting star… "YOU!" Bill boomed in his demonic voice!

 _'Bill please no...'_ Dipper pleaded as he watched the demon slowly moved to snap his fingers…

"WAIT!" Ford shouted.

Bill freezes.

"I surrender!" Ford said trying his best to appear brave before the enemy.

"Good choice." Bill mused, dropping the Twins.

"Don't do it Ford!" Stan grabbed his brother doing his best to knock some sense into him. "He'll destroy the universe!"

"It's the only way!" Ford argued.

Bill chuckled "Awe even when you're about to die you pines twins just can't get along!" Bill laughed once more and with a snap of his fingers Ford and Stan were free from their cage.

"I only have one condition!" Ford yelled, getting right to the point. "You let my brother and the kid's go!"

"Fine!" the demon agreed.

Ford closed the gap between him and the demon effortlessly. "No Great uncle Ford don't trust-!" Dipper paused mid shout.

 _"Dipper if all fails and Bill somehow manages to corner us, I need you to do whatever you can to contain his chaos. Even if that means spilling the blood of an innocent pawn."_

 _"Great uncle Ford I don't understand."_

 _"I know your scared Dipper, I am too, but Bill will do whatever it takes to win, and we have to do the same. Take the gun Dipper, take it and use it."_

 _"But how? How will I know when to use it, or even who to use it on?"_

 _"Trust me when the moment presence itself you will know."_

Dipper pulls out the gun _'I won't let you down Great uncle Ford not this time!'_ Dipper aimed.

"It's a deal!" Bill declared as he extended a flaming hand.

Mabel watched in horror as Ford reached out to shake the demon's hand...

And that's when the shots were fired!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.

Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	19. A Sudden Twist of Events

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

 **Me** : Yes the moment of truth! Finally we can free lance!

 **Bill** : oh Em turns out you forgot to cover the window with unicorn blood as well (says mockingly as he floats in threw the open window.)

 **Me** : oh Crap

 **Bill** : And this is the part of the show where the Author tragically dies before she can finish the story.

 **Me** : no! Must press post! (Reaches for the enter button!)

 **Bill** : (closes in, laughing) You'll never write again!

 **Me** : (presses enter just in time) Yes!

 **Bill** : And you're still going to die!

 **Me** : Oh come on!

* * *

 **(Still at the Fearamid...)**

It all happened in slow motion…

Mabel watched as her Gruncle Stan fell to the ground with two fresh bullet wounds in his chest.

She couldn't believe her eyes; she turned to where the bullet had come from, and saw the truth. "Dipper- why..." Her mouth couldn't form the words.

Dipper, her brother, her _'I'd rather take a punch then fight back'_ brother had just shot Stan.

"Dipper what have you done!" Ford yelled, but it wasn't Ford's voice!

It was Stan's!

Stan was dressed as Uncle Ford!

Mabel's mind was slow on the up take "But if that's Stan then….Great Uncle Ford!" Mabel raced to Ford's aid.

Stan kneeled down at his brother's side. "Come on speak to me!" He begged as he embraced his brother into his arms.

Bill simply looked back and forth from Dipper to, Stan and then to the fallen Ford as if he was having trouble coming to terms with what just happened.

Then it hit him!

"You tried to trick me!" he screamed at Stan. "You little-!"

Stan screamed as the Demon lunged for him, but before Bill could get close Dipper ran in between them and fired again.

Mabel watched as purple bullet sprung out of the gun and into Bill.

Bill suddenly stubbles back and screams bloody murder as the bullet hit's him just under his bow. "Unicorn blood?!" the demon screamed. "Who told you about-"

"I Did!" Ford shouted coughing up blood.

"Great Uncle Ford!" Dipper raced to Ford's side.

"Dipper we had a plan!" Stan spouted out in horror. "Why did you-"

"It's okay Stan." Ford coughed once more his voice could barely be heard over Bill's screams. "I told Dipper to use the gun if Bill had backed us up into a corner." Ford explained.

"I so sorry great Uncle Ford." Dipper said through tears. In reality he had almost shot the real Stan when he had noticed at the last second that both he and Ford had six fingers. Dipper knew then that they had switched clothes and in fear of them being discovered Dipper did the only thing he could do.

He shot Ford!

The one person Bill could gain from the most.

"You did what you had to." Ford assured him. "Now hurry that bullet won't stop him for long. The unicorn blood is like poison to him, but it's not potentate enough to kill him."

"I'll carry you!" Stan stated and tried to pick Ford up.

Ford shouted in pain. "No you must leave me to die!" he rasped.

"Are you crazy?!" Stan snapped. "I'm not leaving you here to die!" he shouted.

"Listen to me Stanley, Bill needs the equation to get out of this town, and I'm the only one who knows it. If I die, the information dies with me."

"Gruncle Ford please don't talk like that." Mabel cried, tears streaming from her eyes. "Dipper, tell him there's another way, tell him we can still do this!" she begged.

Dipper grabbed Mabel by the arm and forced her to her feet.

He wanted to agree with her, he really did, but it was either Ford, or the entire 3rd dimension; and he already knew the right answer.

"No we have to save him!" Mabel shouted. "Stan tell them their wrong; Stan!"

Stan looked to his brother, who was breathing heavily as blood trickled down his cheek. Then to the kids, Mabel who was bawling uncontrollably, begging him to do something. And Dipper whose face bared a kind of strength that Stan didn't even know the kid possessed.

Then finally he looked to Bill.

The demon was red with rage, he screamed in agony as black blood spilled out from his wound. A wound Bill was only making worse from trying to dig the bullet out of his body.

Stan looked back down at Ford, who gave him a pleading look. And that's when he knew what he had to do.

He stood up on shaking legs between Ford and the screaming Bill. "Dipper, get your sister out of here." He ordered.

"Stanley no-" Ford began.

"Can it bro someone's got to hold the big guy off in case he recovers too quickly." Stan said putting on his brace knuckles.

"Gruncle Stan…" Dipper whispered.

"Go now!" Stan shouted. "Take your sister and get beyond the town borders; you'll be safe there."

"But Stan!" Mabel cried.

"Kids please do this for me." Stan was begging now, trying his best to keep the tears out of his eyes. He knew he had to be strong for the kids. "Do this for me, and get out of here NOW!"

The last word hit home.

Dipper forced his sister to move forward again, and this time she didn't fight him. Her body was on autopilot as she stared back at Stan, her eyes never leaving his.

Dipper soldiered on, only stopping to reload his gun with more purple bullets, and to fill a small vile with Bill's blood. He didn't know what he could use it for, but some instinct told him to take it anyway.

And he could doubted his instincts now. No! Not at a time like this!

Dipper then walked to the open door of the Fearamid, picked up his sister bridal style in his arms and jumped.

Stan watched them go, forcing himself to stay put, even though all he wanted was to race after them and protect them.

* * *

 **(Following Dipper and Mabel...)**

She didn't know how she managed not to drop her grappling hook...

Or how she managed to remember to use it in the first place, but she did.

Somehow despite it all Mabel managed to hold it together, though she couldn't even begin to understand how. Surely all of the shock from the past events would have her frozen in petrifying fear!

And yet, as they touched down to the ground Mabel managed to hit the ground running with Dipper racing by her side.

Some of Bill's minions lunged for them, but Dipper held them off by firing more bullets.

"Grenda, Candy." Mabel shouted. Again she had no idea how she managed to speak, but somehow her brain was working. "We have to move NOW!"

"You heard her move!" Grenda ordered in a deep voice.

The remaining members of the team, and the fearful town's people followed Dipper's lead as they slowly made it out of the clearing.

Slowly being the key word.

"I can't shoot everything!" Dipper yelled. "I don't have enough bullets."

"We need to find a place to hide." Candy yelled. "A place where we will be safe."

"Bill can't go beyond the town borders" Dipper shouted. "If we can get out of town we can be safe enough to regroup and come up with another plan!"

"The boarder is too far!" Lazy Susan yelled. "It'll take us days to get there with all these monsters trying to eat us!"

Dipper knew she was right, and with all the elderly, and young children struggling to keep up it would take them twice as long to get there.

"I know A place!" Chutzpar the Manotaur shouted over the chaos around them. "It is the old ancient ruins of the natives."

"Yes of Course!" Dipper agreed. "They are the ones who discovered Bill's weakness, maybe they also knew the unicorn spell and used it to protect themselves."

"But the ancient ruins are a ways off." Multi-bear pointed out. "Will you have enough ammo to get us their?"

Dipper knew he only had three bullets left, but he forced himself to nod. "We can make it, we just have to stick together!"

The rest of the team nodded their approval and picked up their pace, forming a circle around the towns people as they ran; trying their best help Dipper protect them as they pushed forward.

"Chutzpar lead the way!" Dipper demanded.

Chutzpar obeyed and took the lead with Dipper hot on his heels.

Fear threatened to stop him dead in his tracks but he pressed on, and dared not stop for even a moments rest. Even as every turn brought more monsters their way Dipper forced himself to soldier on; determined not to allow his Gruncles' sacrifices to be in vain. Dipper forced himself to swallow down his fears as Chutzpar punched his way through the as many of the monsters as possible, doing his best to help Dipper preserve what little bullets he had.

Mabel shot her grappling hook out at the monsters that came from the side; the hook would hit the beasts in the head causing them to stubble back in pain.

Grenda picked up a bat from the ground and swung it at any that dared to attack her, as Candy put her green belt in martial arts to good use. The Multibear thrashed the enemy around as well, as the members of the Several Times band used their months in the forest to help chart a safer path for the too young and too old to keep up with the rest of the group.

' _We're doing it!'_ Dipper thought.

And it was true, before Dipper knew it they had reached the Dawn 2 Dust store.

"We must rest here." Multi-bear rasped. "Several of us are still suffering from previous injuries." Dipper nodded his agreement and led everyone inside.

* * *

 **(Back at the Fearamid...)**

Bill screamed in agony as he tried to dig the bullet out of his weeping wound...

But it was useless.

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LITTLE WEED I WILL CRUSH HIM LIKE THE WEAK SAPLING HE REALLY IS!" The demon vowed.

Stan continued to watch the door (even though he knew the kids were long gone) as he did his best to ignore Bill.

 _'At least their out of his reach.'_ Stan told himself. _'For now, but how long can I really hold him off?'_

he knew that if he were being honest with himself then the answer would be not very long at all, but he didn't care he was doing this for the kids, for Ford, and for everyone else. For once he Stanley Pines was not going to be the screw up.

No, this time he was the hero!

"Stan-ley" Ford rasped, breathing heavily.

"Don't even try to tell me to leave because I won't." Stan snapped. "You're my brother and I will always protect you."

"No Stanley-" Ford forced himself to speak despite his pain.

"Listen to me if I had never busted up your stupid project to begin with, maybe we wouldn't be here right now." Stan muttered threw tears. "This is all my fault and-"

"I forgive you-" Ford rasped.

The words almost made his heart skip a beat. "You - really- mean it?" he stammered.

Ford nodded weakly. "I should have- done- so a long- time- ago." he rasped once more.

"None of that matter's now" Stan said looking down at him, a look of pain clouded his face and he turned away. He just couldn't stand seeing him like that, so broken so... dead.

"I-know" Ford agreed. "I Just- wanted-you- to know- I- love-" Ford began to cough violently and more blood came up, only this time he didn't stop coughing. He struggled for air and Stan knew what he had to do.

He picked up a piece of rubble that was once a part of the Fearamid door and kneeled over his brother. "I'm sorry Stanford…" he whispered and hit him hard in the head with the rubble.

Ford suddenly went still.

"I love you too Stanford." Stan heaved the words threw tears. "I love you too."

"YOU!"

Stan looked up to see a really ticked off Bill Cipher.

Bill was as black as midnight, he towered over Stan and Ford's limp body with a look of pure loathing. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST COAST ME?"

"You'll never leave this town Cipher!" Stan snapped as he rose to shaking feet. "You're stuck here forever!"

"AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Bill growled and lunged.

Stan just stood his ground, Ford was already gone and so were the kid's, there was no need to fight now.

He could only pray that the demon would take his life quickly.

He got what he wanted.

Bill scooped him up and crushed him like a grape.

Stan didn't even have time to scream before his blood splattered all over the floor.

The demon howled an unearthly screech as he picked up the limp body of Ford. "You will pay for this," he whispered. And then he shouted. "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS DIPPER PINES! YOU CAN RUN, YOU CAN EVEN HIDE BUT SOON I WILL FIND YOU!"

* * *

 **(In the run down Dust 2 Dawn...)**

Silence...

It left a harsh sound in Dipper's ears as he lead the small group of town's folk into the worn down Dust 2 Dawn grocery store. It looked empty, and as far as he could tell there was no sight of the enemy.

"We'll be safe here for the night" Mayor Tyler assured the group.

The large group gathered by the cashier counter shaking in obvious fear.

What would they do now? How could they rest if they were not 100% sure that they were indeed safe? Mayor Tyler was not an expert on the supernatural so how could he assure their safety?

Everyone looked to Dipper for guidance.

Yes, surely he would know what to do, after all the Pines Family practically swim in the supernatural!

Dipper swallowed hard and looked to Mabel.

Mabel's head was down, with her hair covering her face.

Dipper knew she did this when she didn't want people to see that she was crying.

Pain struck him to the core, but Dipper refused to break down! Instead he stood up on top of the cashier counter and started taking charge. "Okay guys listen up I need everyone to gather up as much edible and useable supplies." He said starting to give out orders. "Candy, you, Grenda and the rest of the gnomes try and seal off all the windows. Chutzpar you and the rest of the Manotaur need to barricade all of the doors!"

Everyone moved to follow his demands without hesitation, Candy couldn't believe how Dipper was able to keep it together.

However, Dipper knew exactly how he managed not to break down.

He was in denial of what he had just done, he forced himself not to think about the bullets he had left in Fords chest, or of the fact that they left Gruncle Stan with Bill…ALONE!

"That's it everyone we can do this!" Dipper said doing his best to sound encouraging as everyone worked together to make the store a safer place for the night. It took well over an hour, but they managed. Manly Dave even started a fire to keep everyone warm.

"All right guys eat up your rations for the night and then try to get some sleep." Dipper ordered pulling a pained smile on his face. "Well start our trip for the Ancient ruins tomorrow."

Everyone did as they were told and Dipper took the chance to finally slip away. He snuck into the employ lounge of the store and eminently slid down to the floor.

 _'This is all your fault.'_

 _'If they knew the truth they'd hate you!'_

 _'Stan is probably dead because of you, Ford is dead because of you!'_

Dipper felt the tears form in his eyes and he allowed them to fall. "What have I done..." he whispered.

"What have I done...?"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Please Note:** We are officially free lancing now.

With that said Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment?

The next chapter will be up next Friday!

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	20. Dipper's Confessions

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I Do Not Own Gravity Falls Author's Notes:

 **Me** : Okay so the last chapter was really sad, and I hate to break it to you but this is sad too!

 **Bill** : Oh boo whoo cry me a river!

 **Me** : you are a soulless, insensitive, heartless monster Bill!

 **Bill** : uh duh I'm a demon! Geesh tell me something I don't know.

 **Me** : And I rest my case.

 **Bill** : Don't test me Miss Author; the only reason why you're still breathing is because My Pine Tree wished it to be so!

 **Me** : Yeah get this Dipper begged Bill not to kill me and Bill crumbled and gave in to his Little Pine Tree! Ha! And he says he has no weaknesses!

 **Bill** : ALRIGHT NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT!

 **Me** : (runs away as Bill chases me) Me and my big mouth!

* * *

 **(Back at the Dust 2 Dawn)**

"Dipper?"

Dipper froze as a soft whimper of his name came from the door, but he refused to answer it. No way was he going to let them see him cry. He shifted in front of the door to the employee lounge and hid his face in his lap. "Go away I'm trying to sleep." He lied, doing the best to keep the tears of sadness out of his voice.

"Dipper, its Mabel let me in."

Dipper's heart was hammering in his chest, it was Mabel…

' _What should I say?'_

' _Just tell her the truth, she'll understand.'_

' _She'll hate me forever!"_

' _She's your sister she'll forgive you.'_

Dipper forced himself to stand on his shaking legs and turn towards the door, but he didn't move to open it.

"Dipper, please don't shut me out!" Mabel cried from behind the door.

' _Let her in!'_

' _You're all she has left!'_

' _She's all you have left!'_

' _You need each other now more than ever!'_

Dipper reached for the door with trembling hands, _'She's gonna hate me forever!'_

' _That's for her to decide, she deserves to know why our uncles died!'_

He slowly turned the nob, and opened the door…

Mabel instantly threw her arms around him; they both fell to their knees on the floor, holding each other for support.

"Oh Dipper, what are we going to do?!" Mabel cried. "How are we going to stop Bill now without Ford and Stan? Even if we got Wendy and Soos and everyone else back: how is the Zodiac supposed to work without them?!"

Dipper didn't bother to answer, because he already knew the answer; they both did … They couldn't!

Bill had won, and they both knew it!

"What if mom and Dad come looking for us when they realize that we don't get on the bus for home next week?!" Mabel continued to bawl into his shoulder, and every question just made his heart that much heavier.

' _Tell her man!'_ Dipper wrestled with himself.

"Dipper?" Mabel looked up at him puzzled, she could sense that something was wrong. "What is it?"

Dipper tries his best to hold it together, but once their eyes meet he can't help but fall apart. He buried his face in her shoulder, and began to sob uncontrollably. "This is all my fault!"

Mabel held him tight, and patted his back, as she mentally kicked herself. How could she be so selfish? Here she was crying to Dipper about how bad things were, and she never stopped to think about how guilty Dipper must feel. He shot Ford, which caused Stan to stay behind; they were both dead now because of him.

Bill had won because of him!

"Oh Dipper, you did what you had to do, this isn't your fault." Mabel tried her best to calm him down. "We have no idea if their plan would have worked anyway, besides as least he's stuck in town-"

"No Mabel I mean all of this is my fault!" Dipper cried. "Bill getting, out, Weirdmageddon; it's all my fault."

"Dipper…" Mabel froze. "What are you talking about?"

Dipper gave a heavy sigh, and pulled away. "Mabel I have to tell you something."

Mabel nodded. "Dipper whatever it is, I promise none of this is your fault."

"Yes it is Mabel." Dipper cried, forcing himself to his feet. "It was me okay! I told Bill about the Rift! He wouldn't even know it existed without me!"

"Dipper what are you talking about?" Mabel exclaimed shooting up to her feet as well. "What are you saying?"

"Bill and I, he tricked me I thought he was my friend-" Dipper began.

"You became friends with that jerk; after what he did to Stan, to you, to Uncle Ford!" Mabel was beyond shock. "Are you out of your mind Dipper? What were you thinking?!"

"I know, I know, I should have known better, but he fooled me. He told me he changed. I couldn't see through his charms. I'm not like you Mabel; you would have seen him for the conman he really is!" Dipper yelled, practically beating himself up with his words.

Mabel bowed her head, "No I wouldn't of." She admitted. "I fell for his tricks too!"

"I did more than fall for it Mabel, he played me like a harp!" Dipper pulled his hat down to hide his face in shame. "I actually liked being around him."

"Really?" Mabel was stunned. "You enjoyed hanging out with Bill?"

Dipper nodded. "He taught me so much, we explored distant galaxies, and he taught me magic, and-"

"Whoa wait, slow down!" Mabel stopped to hit her mental pause button. "Did you say Bill taught you magic?"

Dipper nodded.

"Dipper you can use your magic, and-" Mabel began, but Dipper shook his head.

"No after I found out about Bill's true intentions I swore I'd never use anything he taught me ever again!" Dipper yelled.

"But don't you see we could use it to save the others." Mabel reasoned.

"No never again!" Dipper yelled. "Besides saving Soos and them won't help us stop Bill, not since Ford and Stan are gone!"

"Dipper we have to keep fighting." Mabel urged. "Our friends need us, and sure maybe we can't beat him, but we can at least rescue our friends and get them out. We can take them to California with us." Mabel was grasping at straws and she knew it, but she had to try something. She had to say something to help bring her brother out of the dark hole that she had just found him in.

"What's the point?!" Dipper kicked a nearby soda can. "He's already won, we're lucky to have gotten out alive the first time!"

Mabel was stunned, her brother; was throwing in the towel! Dipper Pines was giving up! She never thought she'd see the day. She gave his shoulder a tight squeeze. "We can still do this Dipper I know we can. Just look at what we did today, sure we lost Stan and Ford, but everyone has lost someone to a monster or two. This is war and there are going to be losses. And sure taking down Bill didn't go as planned, but we did save the towns folk. Isn't that worth something?"

Dipper blinked through his tears. _'She's right everyone deserves to be free of Bill's wrath._ ' He told himself. _'Maybe we can't get rid of him, but we can get everyone else out of here!'_

"Okay…" Dipper whispered softly. "We'll go back and save them."

Mabel embraced him happily, "Oh Dipper thank you! I knew you still had some fight in you."

Dipper forced a fake smile. "But we have to get the towns folk at the ruins first; they'll be safe there until we get back with everyone else." Dipper explained. "Then we'll be able to travel together out of the town borders."

Mabel nodded. "It sounds like a plan, but who will be a part of the rescue team?"

"We will!" Candy said as she and Grenda entered the room.

"Candy, Grenda?" Mabel asked in surprise.

"We couldn't find you, we thought you must still be crying, and came to comfort you." Candy explained quietly.

"We are here for you." Grenda assured Mabel.

"Both of you," Candy said looking to Dipper.

"The four of us could slip into the castle a lot easier than a large group." Dipper said as he began to work a plan into his mind.

"But how will we get in?" Candy asked.

"Yeah and how will we turn everyone back to normal?" Grenda wondered out loud. "They're all like posters right now!"

Mabel looked to Dipper hopefully.

Dipper sighed, but nodded. "I guess I'm gonna have to break my promise about banning magic." He said with a fake laugh.

Mabel hugged him. "Thank you Dipper." She said through fresh tears.

"But what kind of magic can we use?" Candy asked. "Bill has the power of dreams, and imagination on his side."

Mabel bit her lip, Candy had a big point, but Grenda had a bigger one. "He also has like centuries of experience!"

"And He's taught me everything I know." Dipper simply added more fuel to the sprit crusher.

"Then what do we do." Mabel dared to ask.

Dipper's eyes widen as he got an idea, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the vile of Bill's blood. "I think I might be able to use Bill's blood to get use inside the Fearamid unnoticed."

"Really?" Mabel asked "How?"

"This is a part of Bill, and the Fearamid response to his commands, so maybe the place won't be able to tell the difference." Dipper explained.

"So what you place some of the blood on a wall and say give me a door and it'll happen?" Candy asked unsure.

"Well if Bill really has the power of Imagination then yes, it should appear, just like it would in the mindscape." Dipper said deep in thought.

"If that's the case couldn't we use a similar concept to turn everyone back to normal?" Candy asked.

"It's a good possibility, but we need to be sure." Dipper said trying to form a plan. "Maybe there's something at the ancient ruins that can help us." Mabel suggested.

Dipper smiled. "Mabel you're a genius! Of course! Ford told be about their cave drawling's; maybe there are more at the ruins."

"There might even be scrolls." Mabel exclaimed, "With ancient spells that you could use Dipper!"

"Maybe…" Dipper said uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked sensing his distress.

"Well…I've never taught myself any magic, I always need Bill's help to learn something." Dipper confessed.

"We'll figure it out." Mabel assured him. "Together!"

Grenda yawned, causing everyone else to yawn.

"We should probably get some sleep." Candy advised.

Mabel Nodded. "They need us to be strong and focus for tomorrow's trip."

Candy, Grenda, and Mabel began to walk out of the room, but Dipper stayed behind.

' _You didn't tell her everything.'_ Dipper flinched at the thought. _'She'd never understand.'_ He argued.

' _Mabel has made a thousand bad love choices; she's the only one that would understand.'_ His conscience reasoned.

"Mabel!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Yeah?" Mabel looked back at him, a pained, but reassuring smile stretched across her face. Dipper bit his lip.

' _Tell her!'_

' _No! She'll never understand!'_

' _Tell her!'_

"Dipper?" Mabel asked interrupting his thoughts.

Dipper pulled on his best fake smile. "Thanks…you know… for everything."

Mabel smiled. "Anytime Bro." she turned and walked away With Candy and Grenda at her side.

Dipper watched them go, forcing his final confession to die in his throat,

It is a decision that he will soon learn to regret…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up Next Friday

So until then as always this is…

Emily signing off :)


	21. Hide and Seek

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

Me: And I'm Still Alive!

Bill: Don't push it missy I'm still tempted to end your life.

Me: Next on: A Twist in Fate Bill acts all bad ass as he sends his dogs to hunt down a very bad pine tree.

Bill: Now that's more like it! Oh and I'm so happy you took my advise about turning this into a series, Cause otherwise that one book would have never ended.

Me: Only cause no one has defeated you yet!

Bill: Exactly and they never will now Write, I say write!

Me: Yes oh great Bill Cipher!

Bill: Keep it up and the last chapter you ever write will be your own Obituary! NOW WRITE!

Me: (begins to write as fast as I can) Okay I'm writing, I'm writing!

* * *

 **(At the Fearamid the next morning…)**

He was not going to be happy…

No, Teeth would be lucky if he made it out alive!

Still Teeth approached Bill's throne all the same, well it wasn't really a throne. No, not anymore; Pine Tree saw to that! Now Bill was back to having nothing more than a foundation to float above, and boy was he mad; red hot mad to be exact!

That very fact only made Teeth gulp. "B…boss?" he whispered quietly as he approached the throne.

"WHAT!" Bill growled in a booming voice.

"We… haven't …found them…" Teeth stammered.

"OH WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED?!" Bill screamed. "YOU'RE ALL USELESS-!"

"But Boss we-" Teeth interrupted. Big mistake!

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT ME YOU FILTHY WORM!" Bill towered over him. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone in the throne room ran for cover as Bill screamed, and lightning flashed all around him.

' _That brat will pay for taking this away from me!'_ Pride hissed.

Bill snapped his fingers and a pack of 12 large demon hounds eagerly surrounded his throne. The dogs were as black as midnight, and had the power to shift with the shadows. Each of them was identical in appearance, all but the alpha of the pack, he was much larger: and had blood red eyes.

Bill took out a strain of Pine Tree's hair from what appeared to be out of nowhere.

' _You kept a lock of his hair!'_ Wrath was furious. _'What are you? A demon or a mouse!'_

Bill ignored the remark and held the hair up to the dogs, each hound sniff the strand; learning the sent well. "This one is mine to kill, bring him back alive!" Bill said darkly. "Anything else that moves dies!" Bill snapped his fingers again, and the Alpha led the charge with his pack following closely behind.

' _It's perfect we keep Pine Tree, and use the dead bodies to rebuild our lovely throne'_ Envy chuckled at the thought.

' _Yeah no one will come to rescue the dead!'_ Sloth agreed.

' _And the best part is with them all gone no one will be left to save the little weed.'_ Pride hissed.

' _He'll be ours to punish forever.'_ Gluttony mused.

' _We'll make him beg us to kill him!'_ Wrath vowed. ' _Well torture him until he wishes for the relief of death.'_

' _Yes,'_ Bill said as he grabbed his all-seeing orb to watch the show.

' _A sense of relief for which he will never find…'_

* * *

 **(Back at the Dust 2 Dawn)**

"Alright everyone gather around, gather around!" Dipper exclaimed from his post on top of the cash register counter. "We have much to do!" he tried his best to sound chipper and encouraging.

The towns folk, and the creatures of Gravity Falls gathered around him chattering quietly as Mabel, Candy, and Grenda joined him on top of the counter.

"Okay now listen up!" Dipper yelled over the chatter, and the town's folk instantly went quiet. "Okay are plans are to reach the ruins by sundown tonight!" Dipper exclaimed.

"But what about our son!" Mr. Valentino exclaimed as he held his wife close.

"And our daughter!" Preston Northwest agreed.

"You can't just expect us to leave them!" Mrs. Valentino cried. The town's people shouted their agreements.

"People, people calm down!" Mabel exclaimed. "My brother and I have a plan!" she assured them.

Everyone settled down upon hearing this, and Dipper was allowed to continue.

"Once we reach the ruins safely it will most likely be dark." Dipper began. "There should be plenty of room for us to stay the night, and while we are there the four of us." Dipper gestured to Mabel and the girls on the counter with him. "Will explore the ruins for ways to protect ourselves from Bill so that we can go back and rescue the others."

"At dawn we will leave you all at the safety of the ruins, and execute a rescue plan." Mabel announced.

"We will ask you to give us 3 hours to return to you." Candy explained. "But if for some reason we do not return, we are leaving the creatures of Gravity Falls with you so that once the 3 hours are up they can lead you to the town boarder and to safety."

"So you just want us to leave you?" Mayor Tyler asked. "Even if your just a few minutes late?"

"If we do not show up on time it won't be because we're late." Dipper said gravely. "It will be because we are dead!"

Everyone gasped, but Mayor Tyler simply nodded. "I...understand."

"Then let's move we have a lot of ground to cover, and very little time." Dipper ordered. "Multi- bear lead the way!"

The Multi-bear took the lead, as the rest of the magical creatures of Gravity Falls helped guard the town's folk from any attacks.

Dipper stepped out of the store slowly, his senses on full alert. The enemy could be anywhere; and the others we're depending on him to survive.

But the streets were strangely quiet!

"Something is not right." the Multi-bear whispered.

The Manotaur named Chutzpar nodded his agreement. "It's far too quiet."

Dipper couldn't agree more, something was definitely not right here. "Multi-bear how far are the ruins from here?" he asked in a whisper fearing to make a sound too loud.

"About 2, maybe 3 miles why?" Multi-bear asked as they continued to slowly creep along the ruins of the town.

Suddenly a shadow of something flashes past Dipper's peripheral vision causing his blood to run cold. "We need to run now!" he exclaimed.

"Dipper what's wrong?" Mabel reached out for her brother, but froze as a loud howl filled the air.

"Oh no." Steve the Gnome stammered. "It's…"

"Demon hounds." Dipper whispered.

"Everybody Run!" a random Gnome screamed.

The town's people began to run in a blind panic as a loud chorus of barking fills the air.

"No we have to stay together!" Dipper yelled. "They're waiting for us to scatter so they can pick us off one by one!" He screamed louder, but only a handful of the town's people actually registered his words and stayed within the fold.

A blood curling scream soon follows along with the tearing of flesh, the sounds echo across the empty forgotten streets of the town.

Another howl cuts threw Dipper's spine, the hounds have made their first kill!

The remaining town's folk that had decided to stay in the circle of protection with him screamed in horror.

"We must keep running" the Multi-bear exclaimed. "If we stick together we'll make it I'm sure."

But Dipper wasn't so sure, Ford had told him about demon hounds before, and they were tough enough to take down a fully grown Manotaur as big as the Manotaur leader. And they were supposed to be fast enough to out run even the fastest of Unicorns. Dipper looked at the town's people who had stayed, they were mainly parents with children, and the elderly, with only Toby, Tambry, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Mayor Tyler, and Robbie's, and Pacifica's parents as the exceptions.

The hounds could easily herd them into a tight circle, lead them to a dead end, and then pick them off one by one.

Another innocent victim screams in the distance, somewhere to Dipper's right.

"We're never going to make it!" Lazy Susan cried. "We're all going to die!"

Several of the children in the group began to cry as more screams of death surround them.

Mabel turned to her brother hopefully. "We have to do something to get rid of them otherwise we'll never make it!"

Dipper stopped in his tracks; he knew what he had to do!

"Dipper!" Mable exclaimed.

"It's okay you guys go, I'll hold them off!" he assured her.

The last thing she wanted to do was leave him, but Mabel had to have faith in her brother's will. ' _Please be careful,'_ she begged inwardly as she continued to run.

Dipper closed his eyes and took a deep breath _. 'Okay Dipper I know it sucks, but right now we really need to remember what Bill said.'_

Bill's voice from a magic lesson several weeks before came flooding back into his memory "Alright Pine Tree let's say you go up against a monster that's stronger, smarter, and faster than you. What do you do?"

"I don't know: you pray that it kills you quickly!" He remembered answering dumbly.

"Pine Tree as funny as that answer was I need you to be serious here." Bill urged.

"I don't know what can I do if their stronger, smarter, and faster?" Dipper asked.

"You use a different kind of strength kid, the strength of your mind." Bill had answered the question as if it was obvious.

"Wait isn't that the same thing as smarts?" Dipper remembered asking this in confusion.

"No it's not, I'm talking about telekinesis kid, you know the ability to defy gravity; and move things with your mind."

"That's impossible." Dipper remembered saying.

"No it's not, what have I told you kid, anything is possible all you got to do is believe; truly believe!"

Dipper took a deep breath; feeling for the enemy.

"Your enemy will hear you before it even sees you, or smells you kid, your only defense is the overpowering six sense of danger that all you humans seem to have. Never doubt that sense, home in on it, because it will be your key to survival…"

Dipper could feel the danger wrapping around him like a deadly snake, but he dared not let the fear over take him; because if he did that he'd surely be dead.

A low growl filled the air, followed by several others, but Dipper sill refused to open his eyes. And fear had nothing to do with it, demon hounds had the ability to blend with the shadows, making them invisible to the naked eye.

So trying to see them was practically useless!

Dipper tensed and waited for the odds to be in his favor, if he strike too soon the hounds would see it coming from a mile away.

Twelve shadowy dog like figures stalked towards him, thinking him weak, and frozen in fear. Well they were about to get an unpleasant surprise.

Dipper didn't make a move to attack until he could feel heavy breath baring down him back.

The Alpha loomed over the boy victoriously and went to take him; alive! As his master had ordered, when suddenly he found himself defying gravity!

Dipper smiled and opened his eyes and watched as six giant hounds appeared before his eyes, becoming visible due to the shock of what they had just witness.

And it wasn't over yet.

"You should never judge a book by its cover!" Dipper teased and with a flick of his wrist the hounds were each thrown up against a tree.

The Alpha growled as he forced himself up. _'You'll pay for that!'_ he growled.

' _No you'll be the one paying if you don't go running back to your master.'_ Dipper snapped back with his thoughts.

The Alpha is taken aback by the boy's ability to understand him, but for Dipper there's a logical explanation.

"Reading minds is simple once you get the hang of it, and very useful when it comes to battle." The words of a pass lesson from Bill coursed through him again. "If you can read the enemies mind, and find out what their planning before they even do it, then the victory is practically yours."

Of course Dipper swore to only use this power for his own safety, and promised to never go poking around anyone's mind for any reason, after all the mind is supposed to be a private place!

The hounds charged once more, and this time Dipper levitated out of the way the last second causing the hounds to butt heads.

Bill couldn't help but laugh as he watch Dipper effortlessly outsmart the hounds; even though in all honesty he should have been kicking himself for teaching him in the first place.

' _I told you we never should have taught him magic.'_ Sloth yelled _. 'I said do nothing, but did you listen to me? No!'_

Bill ignored him and continued to watch with much interest. He always knew Dipper would be an excellent student, and it would appear he was right on the dime.

Dipper couldn't help but laugh, he always felt so powerful; and so alive when he was using magic.

The hounds growled and shook their heads in annoyance; it would appear that bringing this kid back to the master at all; was proving to be far more difficult than they thought.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile back with Mabel)**

"It's only a little further now!" Multibear shouted.

The group continued to run, even though the howling and barking of the hounds had faded several minutes ago.

Mabel looked over her shoulder for what had to be the 100th time, each time she'd hope Dipper would be there running up to them; and each time she was left with the utter disappointment of him not being within her sights. _'Oh Dipper please be okay.'_ she begged inwardly. _'I can't stand to lose you too!'_

"I see it I see the ruins!" Steve the Gnome yelled happily.

 _'Wow we got here faster than we thought._ ' Mabel realized. _'It must be because none of the monsters are out in town. Did Bill order them to stay out of the way or were these hounds so deadly that even the demons of the Nightmare Realm wanted nothing to do with them?'_

It was a haunting question, one that only made her fear for her brother's safety; after all if full fledge demons were scared of these things then how could Dipper possibly compare.

"Come this way!" Multibear shouted braking her away from her thoughts. "Hurry the entrance is this way!"

Mable gasped as she noticed that a large stone wall had come into view, it wasn't really stone; but more like dried up mud.

"These are the outer walls of the ancient city." One of the Gnomes explained to her. "It is protected with the unicorn spell."

"How can you tell?" Mabel asked.

"We can fill it, all supernatural creatures can feel the magical auras that radiate of magical beings and their spells." Steve explained as he ran alongside his friend. "Luckily for us the unicorn spell only keeps out magical beings with the intent to harm others."

"So that's why you and the other supernatural beings were able to get inside the shack, but not Bill, or his friends." Mable realized out loud.

"Exactly, the unicorn spell can sense the intentions of a magical being, and if they are in the least bit evil, then the force field that the spell generates will not let them through." Steve continued to explain.

"Wow I always wondered how that worked." Candy rasped as she appeared alongside them. "So what happens if Bill has good intentions and gets through?"

"If his attentions are truly good then he will be able to get through, but again if his attentions are pure then we shouldn't have to worry." Steve assured them.

"But what if he I don't know changed his mind and got all evil again?" Candy asked.

"Then the spell would sense the danger and Bill would experience an imaginable amount of pain that wouldn't stop until he existed the protected area." The other Gnome answered.

"Wow talk about full proof!" Grenda rasped as she appeared beside Candy.

"Hurry in here!" Steve shouted as an open stone gate came into view.

Mabel stopped and watched as everyone passed through the gate.

"Mabel we must close the gate for the unicorn spell to be sealed." Multibear explained.

"But there could be other's out there, who got away before they could be killed, and Dipper he-" Mabel began.

"I'm sorry but our personal feelings of those few cannot be allowed to risk the lives of the rest of the group." Multibear said gravely.

Mabel bowed her head, "I understand..." She walked into the gates slowly, and once she was through she watched them close behind her with a sick sense of dread.

All those left behind were on their own now, including Dipper!

"Please be okay." Mabel whispered as tears began to rub down her face. _'We need you...' '_

 _I need you...'_

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper...)**

' _I've got to make a break for it soon!'_ Dipper thought, panting heavily.

The fight had grown more intense by now, and Dipper was doing his best to keep up. He had never fought with magic for quiet this long before.

' _I must say I am impressed.'_ The Alpha admitted with his thoughts _. 'Never before have I seen a mortal with such power and control over magic. Lord Cipher has taught you well, young one.'_

Dipper breathed a heavy, and ragged breath. ' _Yeah well now it's come to stab him in the back.'_ He snapped back with his mind. He knew he'd have to break off soon, but he feared that simply flying away wasn't going to be an option for much longer. Dipper was slowly finding it harder and harder to stay out of pouncing reach.

' _You have such potential, to waste it on death; what a shame.'_ The Alpha shook his head. _'I can only imagen the horrors that await you once you return to the master's arms.'_

Dipper tried not to flinch at those words… He failed miserably.

' _That's right we all know what you are to the master, his lover of the night, his toy, his pet! You're no different from us if you really think about it!'_ The Alpha jeered.

Dipper knew the demon hound was only trying to wound his pride, but he only managed to tick him off! ' _Bill told you…'_

' _Oh no he didn't just tell me, he told everyone! Practically bragged about how easy you were to fool.'_

The pack laughed at their leader's words.

' _Oh how I wish I could have been there to see the look on your face when you finally figured out that you got played!'_ The Alpha continued to jeer.

"Shut up!" Dipper screamed out loud. "Shut up, shut up!" he screamed over and over again, but the laughter only got louder and louder.

"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Dipper screamed.

Bill's eye widen as he watched as the forest around his sapling engulfed into flames.

Several of the demon hounds yelped in pain as the flames danced up their bodies, but five of them managed to escape.

' _Retreat!'_ the Alpha ordered as more fire rained down on them.

Dipper fought the urge to go chasing after them.

Bill smiled as his little sapling fell to the ground exhausted and surrounded in flames. "Yes it would be a shame to destroy such potential."

' _But we must kill him!'_ Pride hissed. _'Just look at him, he was already a nuisance without magic, and now he's a force to reckon with!'_

"Pine Tree was always a force to reckon with." Bill pointed out.

' _Wait are you saying we're not going to kill him?'_ Gluttony asked somewhat disappointed.

' _Of course we are!'_ Wrath snapped. _'We must!'_

"Actually there is a way we could keep him forever, and destroy his will to fight." Bill said with a laugh.

Sloth gasped. _'You don't mean-'_

"Oh but I do" Bill mused.

' _If you do this Cipher then eventually those puppet strings will snap one by one until you lose control over him entirely!'_ Envy warned.

"Yes but by then my Pine Tree will see the world differently. He will no longer want to fight me, because he will no longer care about this pathetic realm." Bill reasoned.

' _If you do this there is no going back-'_ Lust began.

"I'm aware of this." Bill countered.

' _You'd have to put up with him forever!'_ Sloth reminded him. _'Not to mention you'd lose the upper hand due to the fact that you'd both be on equal playing fields.'_

"Which will only make our encounters all the more enjoyable, not to mention entertaining." Bill rubbed his hands together at the thought.

 _'Fine I will approve of this.'_ Wrath spoke surprising them all _. 'But only on one condition.'_

"Go on..." Bill said rather intrigued.

 _'Make him earn it'_ Wrath mused.

"What?" Bill asked obviously confused.

 _'You told Pine Tree that if he managed to become useful in the end times then your relationship could continue.'_ Wrath reminded him.

 _'Yeah make him earn it!'_ The other six sins shouted in unison.

Bill smiled as Dipper forced himself to his feet. "Yes Pine Tree must earn the right to be my equal, and until he does he's nothing more than a pesky fly."

Dipper grunted as he took his first step, it became apparent that getting to the ruins was going to take some time. So he allowed himself to get lost in the anger of what he just discovered.

He was the laughing stock of all of the Night Realm, thanks to Bill and his big mouth.

 _'I'll make him suffer for this.'_ Dipper vowed. _'I'll make him rue the day he decided to play with my heart!'_

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel)**

"I see him, I see him" Steve yelled from his post at the Tower.

The Tower was the highest point of the ruins, and served as a look out for the refugees of Gravity Falls.

"Oh thank goodness, Multibear open the gate!" Mabel exclaimed running towards the gate.

Multibear complied and Dipper limped through.

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed and ran to him. Dipper clasps the moment he reaches her arms. "Oh no please be okay." She said shaking her brother.

"I'm alright" Dipper assured her. "Just...sleepy" he passed out then; in his sister's arms.

"He's just tired." Multibear assured her. "He needs his rest."

Mabel embraced him, nodding her agreement as tears ran down her face.

"I'm so glad you're safe." She whispered. "For a minute there I thought I lost you..." She then allowed Multibear to take him from her arms, and into an old hut for some much needed rest. "I'm so glad you're safe..." She repeated to herself more softly than before. "Because I don't think I can do this without you." She turned away then, to reclaim her post by the tower; not knowing that someday in the near future her own will would be tested.

In ways that it had never been tested before...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up Friday

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	22. A New Sense of Hope

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me** : And we are 3 chapters away from the end of book1

 **Random Fan:** I can't believe it's over! (cries and blows her nose sadly.)

 **Bill:** It's not over, not even close, and how the hell did you even get in here?

 **Random Fan:** I don't know, all I know is it's all over! (sobs uncontrollably)

 **Bill:** Didn't you hear me I said it's not over! This is never going to end! Now stop your blubbering before I give you something to cry about!

 **Random Fan** : But this story is so sad, I can't help but cry, I cry at sad stories, especially when they end sad!

 **Bill** : FOR THE LAST TIME IT'S NOT ENDING! (Blows up into a big red scary beast.)

 **Random Fan:** (Cries even more!)

 **Bill** : Now why are you crying!

 **Random** **Fan** : You... you yelled at me! (She cries)

 **Bill** : (shakes his head) Em please start reading before I kill this crazed Fan.

 **Me** : (starts reading) Back with Bill at the Fearamid...

* * *

 **(Back with Bill at the Fearamid...)**

"You have failed me." Bill spoke softly.

Of course this didn't stop the Alpha from flinching, _'Please master give me another chance.'_ He growled. _'I am sure I can...'_

"No" Bill answered simply. "If Pine Tree and the others have made it to the ruins then they will know the truth soon enough. Meaning they'll be running back here in no time."

 _'But why would they come back?'_ The Alpha asked in disbelief.

"To save their friends of course." Bill gestured to the tapestries of Wendy and the others.

 _'They must know that such though are suicidal!'_ The Alpha reasoned.

"Oh they know, but that won't stop them from trying. Humans are stupid like that, with their; never leave a fellow soldier behind, crap!" Bill mused.

 _'So...'_ The Alpha asked.

"So we wait for them to come to us, meanwhile we use the dead carcasses to start the rebuilding of my throne." Bill answered. "You and the remaining hounds will guard the grounds surrounding the Fearamid. Once you see them give me a warning howl, but do not attack. I want Pine Tree to get in; and never get out!"

The Alpha bowed respectfully, _'As you wish master.'_

Bill watched as the hound left the throne room, throwing his all-seeing orb aside in frustration. Now that his enemies were in the ruins, Bill was unable to see them due to the unicorn spell.

 _'Calm yourself.'_ Wrath warned _. 'You know you're Pine Tree, he will return; and if he knows what's good he'll prove his worth to you by then. Otherwise...'_

 _'HE'S DEAD!'_ the six other sins shouted.

 _'Well Pine Tree I hope you've got an ace up your sleeve.'_ _Bill mused. 'Cause at this rate the only thing you're doing is digging your own grave...'_

* * *

 **(Back with Mabel & Dipper at the Ruins...)**

Conciseness...

It came to him slowly!

Dipper blinked his eyes several times, but all he saw was darkness. _'Is it night out?'_ The sound of crickets seemed to answer his question _. 'How long was I out?'_ he wondered, as he forced himself to sit up. As his eyes began to adjust to the darkness Dipper began to notice his surroundings.

He was in some sort of mud hut, on a straw like bed. "Dipper are you awake?"

Dipper turned towards the voice to see his sister holding up a lantern. "Yeah I'm up." he answered softly, he throat felt dry.

"Here drink this." Mabel ordered as she walked up and gave him an old looking jug. "Sorry but there is no electricity in this place, and only a well for water so..." She stopped talking as Dipper took the jug and started gulping down the water.

It didn't taste great, but Dipper honestly didn't care; he hadn't had water since he couldn't remember when. "How long have I been out?" he asked once he finally stopped gasped for air.

"A few hours." Mabel said, her worried tone evident.

Dipper rasped. "I'm fine really, just thirsty." He assured her then to try and prove his point he forced himself to his feet. "See I'm fine." It was a lie, he hurt like hell, but he forced a determined smile all the same. "We should get started coming up with a plan for the morning."

Mabel shook her head; but then forced herself to nod her own agreement, in all honesty she sometimes forgot that she was the older sibling. Dipper showed such strength, and determination, and nine times out of ten he was rescuing her from trouble.

Yes, it was hard to remember that she was the older of the two.

"Candy, Grenda, and I have been looking around, but most of the walls of this place are covered in this ancient writing." Mabel explained. "According to Mayor Tyler it's some old forgotten language of the ancients. He remembered hearing about it in the collage here, but no one has been able to decipher the words. Candy is trying to figure it out now."

"I think I got it!" Candy exclaimed as she and Grenda came barging into the hut. "Oh Dipper I see your up."

"Yep up and ready to roll." Dipper lied.

"Good then follow me, Grenda and I have found something." Candy said ushering them along. Dipper and Mabel followed Candy's lead as she led them through the small city.

"Most of the town's folk are settled in for the night." Mabel explained to him. "And the Gnomes are taking shifts at the Tower to keep a look out while the bigger creatures guard the gate."

"Why Guard the gate?" Dipper asked.

"When it opens the circle is broken, the unicorn hair was placed on the gate wall and not on the ground around it." Candy explained.

"Oh." Dipper said in disbelief.

"It's over here!" Grenda exclaimed and ran ahead leading them to a large door.

"From what I was able to decipher from the ancient text along the gate walls, this door leads to a secret library where the ancients keep their most guarded secrets." Candy explained.

"Hopefully there is something useful down there that we can use." Dipper said.

Candy nodded. "All their knowledge about Gravity Falls is down there. They documented everything they ever experienced for generations and hid it here fearing that Bill would find a way in and destroy all they knew."

"So that others couldn't learn the secrets to his power and how to stop him." Dipper realized out loud.

"Exactly." Candy agreed.

"So how do we get in?" Mabel asked.

"The gate walls said that only a sorcerer can open this door." Candy reasoned.

"Dipper that's you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Mabel I'm not a powerful sorcerer." Dipper reasoned. "I'm a beginner!" "

Well you're all we've got." Grenda pointed out the obvious.

"Here just say this incantation while touching the door." Candy advised, giving him a slip of paper. "If you do it right the door should open for you."

Dipper took a deep breath, and did his best to pronounce the words on the paper Candy had handed to him. _"Limen resigno, ac adclaro thine secreta gratia egoment"_

He didn't expect anything to happen, but to his surprise with a loud pop of air; the door opened revealing a stairs leading downward into a long tunnel.

Dipper gulped. "Okay guys we don't know what's down here so stay close."

Everyone nodded, and Mable gave Dipper the lantern as he took the lead.

It was cold, and damp in the tunnel; but Dipper pressed forward determined to find something to use that could help them save their friends.

"Another door should be at the bottom of the stairs." Candy advised as she looked down at her notes using her own lantern to see.

And as they reached the next door Dipper resisted the spell without hesitation.

"Dipper you pronounced it perfectly without even looking." Candy praised. "I am impressed."

Dipper started to smile at the complement, but as the door popped open he frowned.

"Wow kid you pronounced that one without needing my help" Bill's words from several weeks before filed his thoughts, he tried to push the memory away, but it was no use.

"So why didn't it work!" Dipper remembered pouting.

"You lack confidence kid," Bill had answered with a laugh. "You want to be powerful than you have to act powerful, sound powerful, be powerful!"

"I'll try…" Dipper remember mumbling.

"Don't try kid: DO!" Bill had yelled. "If you really want it, then you should be able to do it no problem!"

"Dipper are you okay?" Mabel asked breaking him away from his thoughts.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." He answered quickly shining his light into the new room. The light revealed rows and rows of old dusty shelves.

"Look at all this." Candy exclaimed as they approached the shelves to investigate. The closes shelf was stacked with jars of different items.

"What is all this?" Grenda asked.

"They are ingredients." Candy answered reading the shelf label. "For what?" Mabel asked.

"For potions and spells." Dipper realized as he picked up a jar of rainbow colored hair. "This is unicorn hair, and this is unicorn blood." He said holding up another jar filled with a thick rainbow liquid.

"If we had moonstones and Mercury we could make some shields for ourselves." Candy suggested.

"You mean like a portable unicorn spell?" Mabel asked.

"I don't see why not." Dipper said thoughtfully. "We kind of did the same thing with the shack."

"And with all these jars we'll have plenty of it." Mabel said pointing to the rows and rows of jars on several of the shelves.

"Look I found the moonstones!" Grenda held up a jar full of colorful stones. "And I found the mercury!" Mabel laughed as she pointed to a few other jars.

"This is perfect I can use the unicorn blood to make more bullets for the pistol, and we can make shields with the unicorn spell."

Mabel pulled off her sweater after tying off the hole for the head, she then began to use it as a sack to fill it up with as much jars as possible.

"But what about the vile of Bill's blood?" Candy asked. "Will it actually work?"

Dipper bit his lip. "I'm not sure." He answered honesty. "In theory it should, but…"

"Guys I found something!" Grenda's deep voice exclaimed from somewhere out of sight. The three followed her voice which lead then further into the underground library.

Finally they found her standing in front of a podium, with a large leather book resting on it. "What is it?" Mabel asked as they gathered around it.

"It seems out of place doesn't it?" Grenda asked. "Here we have scrolls and Jars and then here is a book?"

"It's a really old book." Dipper pointed out as he picked it up. "Not even a book if you think about it, just some pages of scrolls that have been sowed together." He flipped through the book, quickly at first; but then slowed down as he realized what it was.

"What is it Dipper?" Mabel asked, sensing her brother's distress. "It's a book of spells." Dipper mumbled.

"Really?" Mabel exclaimed. "This is great!"

"No Mabel this is bad." Dipper interrupted her. "This is some pretty dark stuff, this is the kind of magic that drive mere mortals like us into madness."

"That must be why it's down here." Candy said. "A book this powerful in the wrong hands-"

"Would spell out the end of the world!" Dipper finished for her. "Dark magic is forbidden, and only used by evil."

"So what kind of magic did Bill teach you?" Mabel asked.

"There's two different kinds of magic" Dipper explained. "Light and Dark they are very different, but you can't do either without learning the basics of magic first." Dipper went on. "Bill was teaching me the basics."

"So you don't know any of the complicated stuff?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head. "I'm afraid not, but this book isn't the answer, Ford told me that those who use Dark magic soon lose their humanity all together."

Mabel shivered at the thought.

"There must be something else here." Candy thought out loud.

The girls spread out to look, but Dipper stayed behind eyeing the book.

' _Bill uses Dark magic.'_ He said to himself, suddenly second guessing his decision to leave the book alone; and for good reason.

" _Bill will do whatever it takes to win, and we have to do the same."_

Dipper bit his lip, those were Ford's words, and his Uncle had been right then. Dipper gulped, he couldn't help but feel like they were right this time too.

' _Bill taught you everything you know.'_ He reasoned with himself. _'Imagine the look on his face when he sees you at his level.'_

Dipper had to admit it was a tempting idea, and to catch the demon off guard would work in their favor.

' _You shouldn't touch it.'_ His conscience warned.

Dipper ignored it and pocketed the book in his vest pocket _. 'Bill will do anything to win and we have to do the same.'_ He reasoned.

"Dipper come see this!" Mabel exclaimed from somewhere behind him.

Dipper ran to catch up finding the girls along the far wall, upon further exception he realized that the walls were covered in writing.

"Look at this!" Candy exclaims pointing to a passage on the wall. "It says here that after Time Baby traveled to the past to destroyed Bill's original physical form, he then locked him away in the Nightmare Realm; and sealed the dimension off from all other's. But Time Baby still feared that one day Bill would regain his physical form, so he bestowed the power to his destruction down to ten mortals."

Dipper lowered his light, revealing 10 symbols; "Oh my gosh, these are the symbols on Bill's wheel." He realized.

"Candy there are more ancient text beneath them." Mabel said. "What does it say?"

Candy studied the words for a moment, finally after several minutes she spoke. "It says that Time Baby was extra cautious in his plans, he feared that Bill would hunt down these threats to his power and eliminate them so he had them born in an endless cycle."

"Wait endless?" Dipper asked. "As in they don't stop!" Candy nodded. "Yes, first the shrine hat is born."

"Of course Gruncle Stan was Ford's older brother by 12 minutes!" Mable exclaimed.

"Exactly, then comes the six fingered symbol followed closely by the spectacles." Candy continued.

"Which is Ford and McGucket." Grenda shouted.

"Yes then comes the Question mark, followed by the stitched up heart, and the ice." Candy continued to explain. "Then comes the shooting star, the pine tree, the lama…"

"And then finally the pentagram!" Dipper finished.

"No not finally." Candy said correction him. "The cycle is endless so after the pentagram a new shrine hat is born, then a six fingered, then the spectacles, and so forth…"

"So it really never ends?" Dipper whispered.

"Dipper do you know what this means!" Mabel exclaimed. "Bill hasn't won there are others out there!"

"Of course!" Dipper exclaimed. "That must be why the Zodiac is in a circle, and not a Triangle are any other shape for that matter. Circles symbols a never ending cycle with no beginning and no end!"

"Don't you see what this means!" Mabel exclaimed.

"It means after we save the others from Bill we can leave Gravity falls and find another Shrine hat, and six fingered person with a knack for the supernatural." Candy whispered as if she couldn't believe her own words.

"And we can come back and finally defeat Bill!" Dipper was practically hyperventilating with excitement.

Candy nodded as she skimmed threw more words. "Yes the wall says that the 10 are the only ones with the power to actually destroy Bill's physical form, all other methods of destruction would leave his physical form here as a form of stone. This means that Bill will have a chance of returning to the physical form once he has regained enough energy."

"So even if we defeated Bill another way as long as his physical form is intact he can still return?" Mabel asked.

Candy nodded. "Yes and worse, it says here that Bill wouldn't need a rift or portal to return, as long as his physical form is intact he can go to it, no matter where it might be."

"So this is the only sure way of making sure he doesn't come back?" Grenda asked.

Dipper shook his head, "No there is no sure way at all, that's why there is an endless cycle, Bill can always trick another human into building a new portal."

"And then the madness could start all over again!" Mabel gasped. "That's why they created the barrier, so that whenever it did happen Bill's chaos could be contained."

"To preserve the earth, as well as the present and future symbols of the Zodiac!" Dipper concluded.

"So this is never going to end!" Mabel yelled. "Even if we defeat Bill, 100 years from now, or maybe even 30 years after his defeat; we could be stuck in this same situation all over again!"

Dipper couldn't help but feel hopeless due to this new found knowledge. This was literally a war that was never going to end!

'Our great grandchildren will be fighting the same war we are today, heck our children maybe fighting the same war years from now!'

"No!" Dipper shouted as he shook his head. "It doesn't matter how long we have to fight this war, we will fight because it is the right thing to do!"

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

"We will get the town's folk to safety, well save our friends, and then we will search the globe for the other's. We will exile Bill back to his realm, and then we'll keep searching for more of the symbols!" Dipper exclaimed. "We will educate them with their destinies, and give them the skills to for fill them!"

"But how will we know it's them?" Candy asked. "How will we know if we have the right people?!"

Dipper bit his lip "When the time is right, well know." He said repeating what Ford had told him weeks ago.

The others nodded, but still looked unsure.

"We should probably get some sleep now, we have everything we need to rescue the others tomorrow." Dipper said holding up the jars of unicorn hair, Unicorn blood, mercury, and moonstones. "With this and Bill's Blood we can make ourselves untouchable and we can get in and out no problem."

"But if that's the plan then we need to make protection for the others as well" Candy pointed out. "We should have enough." Dipper assured her.

"So what kind of protection?" Grenda asked. "How about protective sweaters?" Mabel asked.

"You really think you could make sweaters out of unicorn hair, mercury, and moonstones?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded. "There's enough unicorn hair down here to use as the thread then I can use the colorful moonstones as decorative beds then sprinkle some mercury on like glitter!" She explained.

Dipper nodded. "You think you can make eight by tomorrow." "With all your help I should be able to." Mabel answered.

"Actually I'm going to stay down here and see if I can find anything new to learn magic wise." Dipper lied.

"Do you think you'll find anything?" Mabel asked.

"No but I have to try." Dipper reasoned, though he wasn't quite sure who he was trying to convince; himself, or Mabel!

Mabel hugged him tight. "We can still beat him Dipper, Stan and Ford will not have die in vain."

"No I will not let that happen!" Dipper vowed.

"None of us will" Candy agreed.

"Come on girls let's get started." Mabel said, pulling away. "You'll do fine." She assured him.

"I know I can do this!" Dipper said, forcing a smile as he watched them go, but deep down he wasn't feeling as confident as he sound.

No he didn't feel very confident at all!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment.

PS: The spell Dipper uses to open the door; _"Limen resigno, ac adclaro thine secreta gratia egoment"_ is Latin and it literally means "Door open, and reveal your secrets to me."

The next chapter will be soon. So until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	23. You're Playing A Dangerous Game!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Gravity Falls

 **Warning:** Major Bleach referencing!

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me** : Okay as promised here's the early chapter, sorry it took so long I had to buy food cause Bill ate it all!

 **Bill** : What? I love human food!

 **Me** : I must admit I've been waiting to post this chapter forever!

 **Bill** : Yeah even I am curious to see how your fans will handle this bombshell.

 **Me** : I know! I just can't wait to see the look on their faces.

 **Bill** : especial when they figure out that this chapter is foreshadowing the last chapter!

 **Me** : Bill you're giving things away again.

 **Bill** : Sorry I can't help myself I'm so happy! Why you may ask because this is the day that my Pine Tree started down the path of evil!

 **Me** : Bill stop giving spoilers!

 **Bill** : ALRIGHT FINE JUST START READING ALREADY!

 **Me** : (Rolls my eyes and starts reading) Back with Dipper in the underground Library...

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper in the underground Library...)**

He waited until the light of their lantern had faded away completely...

When it was finally gone Dipper pulled out the book from his chest pocket with shaking hands.

' _This is a bad idea.'_ His conscience warned.

He knew it was right, that he should throw the book away and run; but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was the only way.

He knew if Ford were here he'd be against it all together.

He could still remember the day Ford caught him doing Magic.

He and Dipper were working on a project and when Ford had asked him to hand him a wrench from the tool box; Dipper had levitated it over to him without thinking.

At first Ford was furious, until Dipper had convinced him that a few fairest had taught him some tricks in exchange for helping them. Afterwards he seemed to calm down, but he still managed to give him one final warning.

"Dipper I have no problem with you using magic, but you must promise me you'll stay away from the dark stuff." Ford had warned. "Dark magic is dangerous, and it is known to drive its users insane with power! Promise me you'll stay away from that stuff."

Dipper had promised to heed his warnings...

 _'But I need to get the drop on Bill, if I knew a few spells like these I could face him when he finds us in the castle.'_ Dipper reasoned with himself. After all he knew that they could slip in unnoticed, but Bill would catch them in his castle in a matter of minutes.

Why?

Because he literally had eyes on every wall, Bill's all-seeing eye was on every wall inside the Fearamid watching every part of it at all times.

He'd see them, and once he did all hell would break loose.

So Dipper ignored all his past promises and all the warnings and opened the book. And what happened next caught him completely off guard.

"You Promise me no Dark Magic Dipper!" A voice said.

Dipper turned and dropped the book in shock. "Uncle…F…Ford."

Stanford Pines stood before Dipper as if nothing had happened. "I know you're desperate, but you need to really think about this before you move forward." Ford continued as he move towards him.

"You're not real!" Dipper exclaimed backing away. "I shot you!"

"Dipper you have to listen to me!" Ford tried to explain, but Dipper was far too hysterical to listen.

"Get away! You're not real!" Dipper screamed.

"No I'm not." Ford said calmly as he held up his hands none threateningly. "Your hallucinating Dipper."

"What?" Dipper was taken aback.

"I told you learning Dark magic is dangerous, you are literally battling to keep your sanity with every second that you use it. And the battle doesn't start when you start using it, no the battle starts the moment you decide to use it." Ford explained.

"What?" Dipper was defiantly confused now.

"You opened that book with the intent to learn Dark magic, the war has already began, don't you see Dipper I am symbolizing your sanity."

"You're my sanity?" Dipper asked.

"Your sanity, your humanity, I symbolize everything that is good and pure inside of you. In other words I am everything you stand to lose now that you've decided to go down this road."

"I can do this Great Uncle Ford I have to!" Dipper tried to reason, but again he was still unsure of who he was trying to convince.

"I don't think you fully understand what you have done." Ford said gravely. "This is a very dangerous game that you have started Dipper. And the prize is everything that makes you human!"

"Then I'll stop!" Dipper exclaimed. "I change my mind!"

"It's too late for that now, the war has already begun, and now it will never end" Ford said gravely. "You have allowed the darkness inside by wanting to learn, and now you will have to constantly fight for control."

"No I change my mind" Dipper exclaimed.

"I told you it's too late for that now!" Ford snapped.

"I can't take this." Dipper yelled. "I don't have to listen to you."

"Dipper, please he will be here soon." Ford warned. "And no matter what he tells you, you cannot give in to him."

Now that got his attention. "Can't give in to who? Whose coming Great Uncle Ford!"

"You just never listen do you?" A voice chimed.

"Who said that?!" Dipper exclaimed as he looked around franticly, but he couldn't see anything.

"It's him!" Ford exclaimed. "Dipper remember what I told you, don't listen to a word he says!" he warned.

"Now come on Ford is that any way to speak to family?" The voice asked. "And to think we use to be so close."

Dipper whorled around again, but he still couldn't find the source of the voice. Where was it coming from?

"Hey Kid up here!" the voice taunted.

Dipper looked up and was met with quite a surprise.

It was a blue demon, with a black tie; who just so happened to be in the shape of... A Pine Tree!

"Who...who are you?" Dipper stammered.

"Oh come on seriously?" The pine tree demon asked. "Is it really that hard to recognize me?"

"I've never met you before in my life!" Dipper snapped.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself." The pine tree demon's one eye curved in a suggestive smirk.

Dipper shivered.

"The names Mason" The Pine Tree demon said slyly as he held out a hand engulfed in yellow flames. "Mason "Dipper" Alexander Pines!"

Dipper's world came crashing down around him.

"But my friends call me Light!" Light mused.

 _'This demon is...'_

 _'ME!'_

"No it can't be!" Dipper backed away slowly. "This is a trick your Him aren't you! Your Bill playing tricks on me!"

"Please that stupid Dorito wishes he was me!" Light shouted as he floated closer.

"Stay away from me demon I know your tricks!" Dipper screamed.

"Man just as hard of hearing as I remember." Light rolled his eye in annoyance. "I'm not Bill kid, I'm you. Or more correctly I'm what you're going to become."

"Lies!" Dipper screamed even louder and started picking up random objects and throwing them at him.

Light dodged them with ease. "Wow I did throw like a girl." he said in shock. "Crap that means I have to give Stan fifty bucks... oh wait no I don't because he's DEAD!" Light erupts into a fit of laughter.

"I would never say that about Stan!" Dipper screamed as he continued to throw things. "You can't be me!" Dipper suddenly freezes as Ford puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not lying Dipper, Light here is a hallucination just like me. He symbolizes what you will become if you give into the darkness." Ford explained.

"That's right kid." Light taunted. "So take a good long look because this is your future!"

"No I don't care who you are!" Dipper snapped. "I know how demons work, you're a liar and a cheat! So No deals, no favors, and no "Gifts" out of the kindness of your none existing heart! Now go away before I make you!"

"Wow!" Light looked impressed. "Your more confident then I remember being. Such Big words for a child though, are you sure you can back them up?"

"I've dealt with one demon, and fallen for enough of his tricks to know better than to talk to you!" Dipper snapped turning away.

"Oh but that's it, you don't have to talk to me." Light mused. "All you have to do is read that book over there, cast a few dark spells and you'll give into the darkness."

"Never!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh but you will, that's why it's so dangerous kid; no one has ever been able to resist. Even the most powerful of Sorcerers have lost it all, and soon you will too."

"Don't listen to him Dipper." Ford advised as he handed Dipper the spell book. "It's true no one has done it before, but I have faith in you."

"No I won't touch it!" Dipper backed away.

"You have to!" Ford advised. "I told you it's too late to back down now. The war has begun and you must stick to your decision."

Dipper gulped and took the book from Ford with shaking hands.

"Now open that puppy up, and bring on the madness!" Light exclaimed.

Dipper bite his lip, as fear caused him to shake all over.

Ford gave him an encouraging smile. "It's okay Dipper I'm here for you."

"Oh brother" Light rolled his eye.

"Quiet you!" Ford snapped at him.

Dipper took a deep breath and opened the book once more, he began studying the first page; it didn't take long for him to become confused.

"Oh come on man please tell me you're not stomped already!" Light snapped. "What do you need Him to come in here and help you?"

Of course Dipper knew that "Him" meant Bill and the thought made him stomp his foot in rage.

"Dipper." Ford said in a warning tone. "Your anger will be your undoing, calm down."

"Yeah dipping dots calm down" Light teased. "It's not like your friends are depending on you!"

"But I've always needed-" Dipper began.

"NO! HE JUST WANTS YOU TO THINK THAT YOU NEED HIM!" Light yelled turning a dark shade of red.

"That is what he wants; for you to depend on him!'" Ford seemed to agree. "You've had the power inside of you all along, if you didn't you wouldn't be able to do magic at all."

"You lack confidence!" Light snapped.

Dipper bit his lower lip as doubt began to seep in.

"Come on kid what did he always say to us uh?" Light asked. "You want to be powerful than you have to act powerful, sound powerful, be powerful!" Light answered for him.

Dipper looked to Ford hopefully.

"Just take a big deep breath and do your best." Ford assured him.

Dipper closed his eyes and did as instructed. _'I can do this!'_ He screamed inwardly. ' _I have to do this! I will do this!'_

He opened his eyes, scanning the page, and that's when it clicked; the words on the page began to make since. It was a much older version of Latin then he was familiar with, but it wasn't impossible for him to figure out.

The first page discussed a spell that bonded the power of death to an individual.

"Te nunc invocomortem, Te in mea potestate defixi, Nunc et in aeternum!" Dipper read the incantation out loud.

And that's when all hell broke loose!

Light cackled as dark, shadowy tentacles wrapped around him like snakes. "You just had to pick the death bounding spell uh kid?" the demon laughed. "Doesn't get any darker then that does it Ford?"

Dipper thrashed around trying to get free, but deep down it wasn't fear that he felt. No, it was power...

UNMISTAKABLE POWER!

And he loved it!

"That's it kid let it swallow you whole!" Light exclaimed.

"Dipper you have to fight it!" Ford yelled. "I can't help you break free from his hold, you have to do it on your own."

"Don't listen to him kid!" Light whispered darkly. "You need me, think about it. With me you'd finally be equal to Bill, you can finally give him a run for his money. Without me you don't stand a chance, and do you know why?"

Dipper gasped for air, the dark tentacles were wrapping tightly around his neck, cutting off his air supply.

"It's because you lack that killer instinct that is required to get the job done. You're a lover, not a fighter." Light mused. "But me, I have no use for such mushy things."

"Dipper you have to stand up, and face him!" Ford shouted. "This is your body, you're in control!"

"Are you?" Light asked. "Are you really in control? Are you the king of this castle?"

Dipper went to answer, but the tentacles of the darkness were now seeping into his throat; silencing his words.

"Of course not!" Light answered his own question once more. "What kind of king lets some piece of trash take over without even a fight? Answer, no king would!"

Dipper tried his best to struggle, but it was no use he couldn't break free.

"Let me take that crown Kid, I promise I won't throw you into extinction, I'd keep you around, promise! I'd just be simply taking the wheel while you sit back and watch all your dreams come true." Light said more softly.

"Dipper don't listen to him!" Ford screamed, but his voice was hard to hear over Dipper's choking.

"You and I both know that your different kid." Light went on; ignoring Ford all together.

Dipper watched as images of his family began to appear around him. "They'll just drag us down kid, their dead weight! Don't you want to be free, to be truly powerful? Then you've got to cut them away."

"Dipper!" Ford's voice was even fainter then before.

"Come on kid what do you say? Will you let me stay?" Light asked almost sweetly. Dipper was doing his best to keep struggling, to keep fighting; it wasn't easy!

The power that filled him demanded his attention, and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't tempting. It was hard to explain, but for once in his life he didn't feel helpless, or self-couscous. He wasn't afraid, he wasn't weak; no he was strong with no weaknesses.

With nothing to hold him down!

"Dipper if you let him in then you will lose everything!" Ford screamed. He knew he was losing him, he had to get through to him and fast! Or else Dipper would be gone forever! "Remember who you are Dipper! This is not you!"

"But I am you!" Light argued.

"Not yet he isn't!" Ford reminded him.

He couldn't take it anymore, the power was too much, Light was too strong...

Dipper went limp, he was mentally exhausted _. 'Just promise me you'll make him pay!'_ Dipper thought weakly.

"Oh don't you worry kid, Revenge is my specialty!" Light laughed. "I have Bill to thank for that!"

"Dipper you can't do this!" Ford begged.

"Can it Ford he's made his choice!" Light snapped as he approached the boy.

But Ford refused to give in...

"What about Mabel!" He screamed. "I'm gone, Stan is gone, and your parents are constantly gone! What will she do without you?"

"Who cares about her, she's a-know-it-all brat!" Light screamed.

Dipper's body tensed as his eyes snapped open...

"She's a weakness that would just-" Light stopped midsentence as a sharp pain entered his midsection, he looked down slowly; and was met with quite the surprise.

Dipper had broken free from his hold, and was now levitating in front of him with his hand stabbed threw his body like a sword.

Black blood splattered around him. "Damn..." Light said, his voice full of pain, but also dark amusement. "What do you know? I guess I must have been wrong about you kid."

Dipper's eyes narrowed.

"...Looks like you have a little bit of that killer instinct in you after all." Light laughed painfully. "Fine you defeated me, you have won the fight… for now." He said slyly with another laugh as he started to dematerialize before Dipper's eyes. "I guess I have no choice but to accept defeat. Still, I wouldn't want you to forget that, while you're riding along like a king on his horse; I can take away that crown at any time."

Dipper knew the demon was trying to scare him, but he felt no fear! "I will never become you!" he vowed.

"We'll see..." Light chuckled. "I'll be keep an eye on you kid, and the moment I senses the slightest bit of weakness. I'll throw you to the ground, stomp your skull, and crush it like an egg!" He threatened. "But you would be wise to remember this one last piece of advice..." Light warned as he was nearly completely gone. "If you really are serious about staying in control of this power then just remember one thing King..." Light faded away completely, but his last words of advice still managed to reach Dipper's ears.

"Don't get yourself killed before we meet again!"

Dipper fell to his knees in exhaustion.

"Dipper!" Ford ran to his side and embraced him. "You did it! I'm so proud of you."

"He isn't gone forever, is he?" Dipper rasped.

Ford sighed, "No I'm afraid not, every time you try to use Dark magic he will be their; even if you can't see him he will be there! Watching, waiting for you to make a mistake; and then he'll swoop in and take over!"

"I...won't...let...him." Dipper rasped.

"I know you won't." Ford smiled, and started to fade away as well. "No, please don't go!" Dipper begged, holding on to him tight.

"I must leave you now, but I promise I will be there by your side whenever you use this power. I'll be there to help guide you through." Ford vowed. "Study hard Dipper, you weren't wrong in thinking this was the only way. Mabel and the others are depending on you-"

Dipper watched as he disappeared before his eyes. "I love you Dipper." he said, and then he was gone.

"I love you too..." Dipper said as he let the tears fall down. Oh how he would have loved to just curl up, and cry; right then and there! But Dipper forced himself to pick up the book again and study on, feeling the power seeping into him anew.

It was dark… It was evil…

But more importing it was powerful… Dipper found a smile slipping on his lips. _'Bill's in for it now!'_

Light chuckled darkly as he watched the boy closely, sure he wasn't in control now; but he could wait. For he knew the truth: the boy was playing a very dangerous game!

 _'Yes a very dangerous game indeed...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up Next Friday

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	24. The Great Escape

**Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me:** I dedicate this early chapter to ErIkA who states that I am her "FAVE author!"

 **Bill** : You know if you start dedicating chapters to one fan then you have to do it for all fans.

 **Me:** Fine I will!

 **Bill:** Okay then I'd say the next chapter should be dedicated to our Random Fan!

 **Me:** But you hate Ihavealotoffandomsilove!

 **Bill:** actually she's kind of grown on me.

 **Me:** Awe!

 **Bill** : tell her I said that and your dead.

 **Me:** OMG I just remembered THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE EPIC!

 **Bill:** Yeah I can't wait for the battle scene!

 **Me** : Bill!

 **Bill** : What they know there's going to be fighting. I mean come on we're not just going to let them march in and take what they want.

 **Me** : It's still a spoiler!

 **Bill** : So?

 **Me:** I don't even know why I try with you.

 **Bill** : Me either!

 **Me** : Don't take this the wrong way Bill but I hope this series ends soon cause I don't think I can stand this partnership much longer!

 **Bill** : oh don't worry you'll defiantly be dead before much longer.

 **Me** : And you wonder why I keep throwing prank charms at you!

 **Bill** : You mean to tell me you're the reason why random pies keep smacking into my face.

 **Me** : yes (snaps my fingers)

(Random pie smacks into Bill's face)

 **Bill** : Uh Cherries! (Licks the pie off his face.)

 **Me** : (waits to die but nothing happens)...Wait you're not going to kill me?

 **Bill** : No I'm too excited about this chapter to care.

 **Me** : Cool

 **Bill** : But don't you think for one second you can get away with anything you want missy

 **Me** : Yeah whatever, just read already!

 **Bill** : Fine (begins to read.) Back with Dipper and the gang...

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper and the gang...)**

The Sun had risen far too slowly for his liking...

Dipper yawned, and rubbed his dark circled eyes sleepily. He had spent every ounce of the night working on perfecting as much of the dark magic as he could manage. He also took the time to make five new bullets for the pistol; just in case. In fact he had stayed up so long that he was beginning to wonder if he even had the strength to fight at all.

"It's time." Mabel whispered gravely as she handed Dipper his sweater.

It was rainbow colored with a large blue pine tree in the middle. Mabel was already wearing hers; it was also rainbow colored with a shooting star in the middle.

Dipper did his best to smile at the sight of the pine tree sweater, but the shirt only reminded him of his current situation.

"Dipper is something wrong?" Mabel asked.

 _'Should I tell her?'_ he asked himself.

 _'Yeah let's tell her that you can see, and hear the voice of your dead uncle, as well as a demon version of yourself.'_ Light's voice teased. _'Yeah that will go over well.'_

 _'Shut up!'_ Dipper yelled inwardly.

"It's okay." Mabel said hugging him. "I miss them too, but you'll see everything will work out. Just do your best okay."

Dipper nodded and hugged her close. "Okay."

They held each other like that for a long time, finally they pulled away.

"We need to get moving." Dipper said as he pulled on the sweater.

"Candy and Grenda are already waiting for us at the gate." Mabel told him.

"Then let's not keep them waiting any longer." Dipper said.

Mabel nodded and led the way. The walk to the gate was short, and Dipper eminently saw that Mayor Tyler was also standing there looking nervous.

"Remember what I said." Dipper told him as they approached. "Give us 3 hours if were not back go without us. And reach the boarder by sun down."

Mayor Tyler nodded. "Okay, but you kids be careful now. You hear?"

Dipper forced a smile. "Trust us Mayor we have done this a million times before."

 _'Wow do you ever stop lying?'_ Light laughed. _'And you say we're nothing a like!'_

Dipper ignored him and turned to the others. "Is everyone ready?"

Mabel, Candy, and Finally Grenda' gave him a quick nod.

"Then let's go!" he said leading the charge out of the gates of safety... And into the unknown!

* * *

 **(Meanwhile at the Fearamid)**

"No, no, no, NO!" Bill screamed. "You're doing it all wrong!"

Teeth and 8ball did their best not to groan in dismay.

It wasn't easy!

Ever since the dogs failed to bring in the Pines brat Bill had been working them like worthless mutts to rebuild his throne! The bodies of the dead town's folk stunk to the high heavens, but it wasn't the smell that bothered Teeth. No, what bothered him was Bill.

Bill wanted the bodies to be frozen in agony like before, but it was hard to make dead bodies show any expression at all.

Long story short it was turning out to be one great big pain for them all.

"Okay, okay, just stop already." Bill groaned.

"Boss what if we turned them into zombies, and then freeze them?" Kryptos suggested nervously.

Bill's eye narrowed in deep thought, it was a pretty good idea, and it was probably the closes he was going to get to the original deal. "Very well..." he sighed. "But they better look good!" he hissed before walking away in hopes of getting some much needed space.

The other demons were beginning to get antsy about being pent up, and Bill couldn't blame them. After all he had promised them that once the rift opened everything else would be smooth sailing. Of course Bill had made such claims in confidence, but how was he supposed to know about the barrier and that a little 12 year old brat would be this persistent?

 _'Damn that brat for making us compromise!'_ Pride growled _. 'Why can't he just let it go?!'_

Bill couldn't agree more, that kid was becoming more of a pain then what he was worth.

Suddenly a loud howl filled the air.

 _'And speak of the devil'_ Bill couldn't help but smile.

 _'It would appear the Alpha has spotted the enemy heading our way.'_ Wrath mused.

 _'How are we going to handle this one?'_ Envy asked.

 _'He's had his chances to prove himself and he has failed!'_ Pride hissed.

"Pride is right." Bill agreed. "Pine Tree had his chance, now I say we finished this...Once and for all!"

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper and the gang...)**

Dipper felt as if he was walking through an ocean of sharks…

It was an uncomforting feeling to say the least, but somehow the small group managed to get to the Fearamid without incident.

"And exactly how are we supposed to get up there?" Candy asked as they hide inside the lower floor of the discarded clock tower.

Dipper chanced a look out the window, he was secretly beating himself for forgetting the small fact that the Fearamid was several miles off the ground.

"Dipper the Eye Bats!" Mabel exclaimed and pointed slightly to the left.

Dipper saw them, four large Eye Bats making their way towards the Fearamid.

"Dipper use the blood!" Candy exclaimed.

Dipper gave an unsure look.

"If our theory is correct then the Eye Bats should come to you on command." Candy said encouragingly.

"And if it doesn't then our entire plan goes into smoke." Grenda pointed out the obvious.

"And even worse…" Dipper whispered. "If it does work, what will the Eye Bats do once they see we're not Bill?"

Dipper's question made them edgy to say the least, if the Eye Bats saw them, they wouldn't hesitate to freeze them on the spot.

"We need to catch them off guard." Candy advised. "Call them over here and then change our position so we can just jump on top of them from above, then well pull their wings up and force them to fly us to the Fearamid."

It sounded like a solid plan, but it still relied on one uncertain truth… Would Bill's blood actually work?

Dipper pulled out the vile with shaking hands, opened the top and poured a drop on his finger.

"You can do this Dipper." Mabel whispered to him encouragingly.

' _Well here goes nothing…'_ Dipper took a deep breath, and snapped the bloody finger against his thumb. "Eye Bats Come!" he exclaimed, trying his best to sound as confident as the real Bill Cipher.

The Eye Bats changed course eminently!

The girls cheered silently.

' _It works?!'_ Dipper couldn't believe his eyes. _'It actually works!'_

Dipper's inner demon chuckled at the sight.

' _It looks like we'll be having our epic show down after all_ ' Light mused. _'I hope your ready Bill, because I know I sure am!'_

"Guys we have to get to higher ground!" Mabel ordered as she began to climb the stairs.

"Mabel the top floor is completely destroyed." Dipper whispered.

"But it's the only advantage we have," Mabel reasoned.

"Mabel is right, Dipper." Candy agreed. "We don't have much time!"

Dipper nodded and the four raced upward.

By the time they reached the top the Eye Bats were already circling below.

"We're going to have to jump." Dipper whispered. "Watch your timing we could die at this height." He warned.

' _And what a shame it would be!'_ Light teased.

' _Quiet you!'_ Ford's voice warned.

' _Well look who decided to join the party, for a minute there I thought you had abandoned us four eyes.'_ Light chuckled.

' _Shut up both of you!'_ Dipper yelled inwardly.

"Okay guys we'll jump together!" Mabel ordered. "Okay on three!" Everyone grabbed hands as Mabel began to count. "One…Two…Three!"

The four jumped as one, and thankfully their timing was right on the money.

' _Awe I wanted to see someone die!'_ Light whined. _'Wouldn't that have been fun King?'_

Dipper ignored him and led the charge, using the Eye Bats wings to guide it around the back of the Fearamid.

Mabel couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as Dipper reached for the vial of Bill's blood once more.

Dipper took a deep breath, and after applying another drop of blood to his fingers, he snapped them together; giving another command. "Door appear!"

Everyone couldn't help but gasp as a door appeared.

Dipper forced himself to get his bearings. "Okay guys I have no doubt Bill already knows we're in so the plan is simple: I draw their fire, and you guys take Bill's blood and free the others." He handed the vial to Mabel.

"Got it!" Mabel answered as the other two girls nodded their agreements. And with one final nod from Dipper they entered the belly of the beast!

* * *

 **(Back With Bill in the Throne Room…)**

"Uh boss the Pine Tree kid is in the castle." Kryptos said nervously.

Bill laid back in his new, and nicely build throne; with a smug on his face. "I'm well aware of his presence." He assured his friend. "By the way, I must say this zombie throne idea was a good fix."

"Uh…thank you…" Kryptos said shakenly. In truth he was rather surprised that Bill praised him at all.

"Yeah I can't wait for the kids to see it!" Bill went on. "And to think we got it finished just in time." He laughed silently, and then grew very serious. "Brace yourself boys the enemy is upon us!" The demons tensed at his words.

Dipper peaked over the corner of the wall that separated him from the throne room, as cautiously as possible.

"How many do you see?" Mabel whispered.

"Just Bill and his goons." Dipper answered. "The other soldiers must be spreading havoc somewhere in town."

"Guys we have 1 minute left before our three hour time limit is up!" Candy warned in a harsh whisper.

"I really didn't think it would take this long." Dipper rasped.

"They'll be fine, right now we need to save the others." Mabel lectured. Dipper nodded. "Okay like I said I'll attack their attention and you guys…"

"We'll turn invisible!" Mabel exclaimed as she snapped her fingers which to Dippers surprise was already coated in Bill's blood.

Dipper watched in amazement as the girls disappeared before his eyes.

"Okay Dipper you're on!" Mabel's voice came from somewhere in front of him. Dipper took a deep breath.

' _Come on king go get 'em!'_ Light taunted. ' _In less of course you want to admit that you're in way over your head!'_

' _I'm more than capable!'_ Dipper snapped back. _'And stop calling me King!'_ He added, because…well it was starting to get old: REALLY FAST!

' _Well if you don't want the title then stepped down!'_ Light snapped. ' _And let a true king show you how it's done.'_

' _I think I'll pass.'_ Dipper snapped back.

' _You need me kid and you know it!'_ Light argued.

' _No I don't now buzz off you-!'_

"Dipper!" Mabel whispered urgently snapping her brother out of his thoughts.

Dipper gave Light a mental kick and stepped forward. "Bill Cipher you and I have some unfinished business!" He exclaimed, approaching the throne.

' _Oh yeah I can tell that gave him goose bumps.'_ Light teased.

"Well, well, well!" Bill mused as he looked down on him from his throne. "I must say kid you are persistent, but where are the other's?" he asked knowingly.

"I told them to stay back!" Dipper exclaimed. "This is between me and you Bill, not them!"

Mabel and the girls sneaked into the room unseen, stopping in front of the tapestries of their friends.

Mabel smeared some more of Bill's blood on her hands and whispered. "Illusion swap!" Suddenly the real tapestries fell to the ground, as fake ones took their place on the wall.

Mabel and the girls flinched as the tapestries made a small rustling sound as they fell, but no one seemed to notice. Mabel used more blood and snapped her fingers commanding the real tapestries to turn invisible. The girls then picked them up and moved out of the room surprisingly unnoticed!

Thanks to Dipper who seemed to have everyone's attention.

"Oh how cute the small fry thinks he can take on Cipher all by himself!" Pyronica laughed.

"I can and I will!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Tell you what shrimp." Teeth cut in. "If you can get pass all of us then you can fight the boss. Sound fair?"

Dipper couldn't help but smile. "You mean all I have to do is get pass you and I can fight Bill?" he asked.

"Ha!" Kryptos laughed. "You make it sound like it's going to be easy-" he never got to finish his sentence before Dipper teleported Pass them. "Wait what the-"

Dipper smirked. "Looks like I got passed you, boy was that easy."

Bill suddenly burst into a fit of laughter. "Ha! Kid you actually made a funny!"

"You think that's funny?" Dipper asked. "Well you won't be laughing for much longer."

Bill stopped suddenly looking at Dipper more closely. "There's something different about you." He noticed out loud. "You're more confident than usual…What's going on Kid got an Ace up your sleeve?"

"You can say that." Dipper said.

"Okay that's it Mr. cocky it's time I turn you down a notch!" Teeth exclaimed and went to make an attack.

But Dipper didn't even give him a chance. "The misery you have given is now returned." Dipper began to chant. "Your days are damned…As your image is burned. Hear my words as I say them well…Take your misery and GO TO HELL!"

Bill's eye widens in shock as Teeth suddenly bursts into flames.

Teeth begins to run around the room screaming in agony, but no matter what he does the flames will not go out.

The rest of Bill's goon's back up in shock, and possibly fear.

Only Bill seems to have the will to speak. "You naughty little worm, you found the book of Dark magic hidden in the ruins didn't you!"

Dipper's eyes narrowed. "Ford said that you would do whatever it takes to win, and if we wanted to stand a chance against you that we had to do the same! So yeah I did!"

Bill seemed to nod at this. "You're playing a very dangerous game Pine Tree!" Bill warned.

"If you're going to try and scare me then don't bother!" Dipper snapped. "I've already seen what the darkness will turn me into, and I'm not worried." And to his surprise his words rang true.

Dipper couldn't explain it, but he truly felt confident; for the first time in his life he was free of self-doubt.

' _Careful Dipper'_ Ford warned. _'He's waiting for you to let your guard down!'_

Dipper could see Light out of the corner of his eye, oh yes he knew all too well what the demon was doing. ' _Not today buster!'_ He warned.

' _Yeah well see King'_ Light mused. ' _Well see, after all the big guy hasn't even fought yet.'_

And as if on cue Bill stood up from his throne.

"Step aside boys this one's mine!" Bill said looking somewhat excited.

Dipper braced himself, as he and Bill faced off!

"You know kid I have to say I'm a bit excited!" Bill admitted as they begin to circle each other. "No one has challenged me to a magical battle in centuries."

"Then I sure hope I don't disappoint you!" Dipper spitted back.

"You never do kid…" Bill whispered.

And with that he delivered the first blow.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile Back With The Girls At The Back Entrance...)**

Mabel, Candy, and Grenda let out a large sigh in unison as they finished spreading out the tapestries on the floor in front of them.

"Okay so all we need to do is this." Mabel exclaimed and spilled more blood on her fingers before snapping once more. "Please restore our friends to their normal forms."

Candy half expected it not to work, but to her relief the draperies transformed into six familiar friends.

Wendy groaned and opened her eyes. "What…what happened."

"Shh!" Mabel whispered as Robbie, Pacifica, McGucket, Gideon, and Soos groaned as well.

"Mabel my little Marshmallow!" Gideon exclaimed jumping to his feet and hugging her. "You saved us!"

"Shhhh!" Candy and Grenda exclaimed.

"Gideon we have to be quiet!" Mabel warned pushing him away. "We're still in Bill's castle."

"Oh…" Gideon said in defeat.

"Can you guys stand?" Mabel asked the others.

Soos got up on unsteady feet. "I think I'm fine Ham-Bone." He said only shaking slightly.

"Me too" Pacifica agreed only shaking slightly more than Soos. "But my legs feel stiff." She complained.

"Not me! I'm right as rain!" McGucket exclaimed softly.

"I'm fine…" Wendy assured her, then turned to Robbie. "Robbie You?"

The Goth nodded. "Yeah I think I can walk." He said.

"No we can't walk!" Mabel exclaimed quietly as she added more blood to her already black smeared hand. "You guys are far too tiered!" she snapped her fingers summoning the Eye-Bats once more." Be ready!" she warned.

"Wait; where's Dipper!" Wendy exclaimed as she suddenly noticed his absence.

"He's distracting Bill." Mabel told her.

"Wait what!" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's suicide!" Gideon rasped.

"It's okay, Dipper knows what he's doing!" Mabel assured them.

"Once were on the Eye-Bats we can have Dipper teleported to us with a snap." Candy explained as she pointed to Mabel.

Mabel showed them the blood. "This is Bill's Blood, Dipper collected it after the last battle. It basically gives us Bill's power of Imagination."

"Do you have enough to get us out of here?" Wendy asked.

Mabel bit her lip, there was only one drop of blood left. "This should be enough to teleport Dipper to us once we get on the Eye-Bats."

"And if it doesn't work?" Robbie dared to ask.

For a moment no one spoke, finally Candy manage to give the obvious answer. "Then Dipper is on his own…."

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper and Bill...)**

Dipper didn't even flinch as Bill's deadly blow came down.

Bill on the other hand was more than surprised to see that the kid had somehow managed to cast the unicorn spell on to himself.

"That's right!" Dipper exclaimed. "You can't touch me, but I can touch you!" he threw balls of fire at the enemy just to prove his point.

Bill deflected them with ease, but the point still got across. "You know kid I wasn't lying when I said you have the potential to be great." He began. "Forget your old world and join me, let me show you just how far you can really go."

"I'll die before I join you!" Dipper exclaimed, casting another spell.

Bill deflected the misery curse with ease, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. "Kid you taught yourself Dark magic, you a mere mortal; no mortal has ever been able to learn the dark arts on their own. But you have, your something special kid it would be a real shame to waste such talents on death."

"Death?" Dipper lashed out. "You can't even touch me, and you're bragging about killing me."

"Only because you're hiding behind a petty little spell." Pyronica taunted.

"Yeah why don't you take that sweater off and show us what you really got?" Teeth added.

"In less you're scared." Bill mused knowing all too well that his Pine Tree would take the bait.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Dipper yelled.

"Prove it!" Bill jeered.

"Fine!" Dipper snapped and pulled off the sweater.

Bill made an eminent pounce, and it was then that Dipper saw his mistake; he had let his confidence get the best of him! He had let the dark magic influence his actions, and unfortunately it was already too late to correct them. The kid barely had time to get out of the away before Bill's claws came slicing down.

Bill whorled around standing in between Dipper and his protection.

"Now the party can really begin." He laughed and released his own spell, chanting in a native tongue that Dipper couldn't quite make out.

Bill watched his sapling dodge the blow, ungracefully yes, but it was still effective. "Not bad kid, your pretty good at this, of course your attacks would cause more damage if you knew the proper form of the techniques."

"And let me guess you could teach me that." Dipper rasped, he was already exhausted. He knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Of course" Bill answered. "All you have to do is-"

"Never!" Dipper shouted chanting a spell under his breath.

Bill watched dumbfounded as a large shadowy hand materialized and pulled his eye completely out of it's socket. "Seriously again with the eye!' Bill screamed.

Dipper made a run for it.

Oh no you don't!" Pyronica hissed, suddenly standing in his way.

"Now you've made me angry Pine Tree!" Bill screamed turning red.

Dipper screamed as he blindly scooped him up, and began to squeeze him tightly. "You've gotten in my way for the last time you little weed!"

Dipper watched as Bill's eye rematerialized before his eyes. "And this time you won't get away from me!"

Dipper struggled to get free, panic clouded his mind making it impossible to think of any spells.

' _Seriously King didn't I tell you not to get us killed?!'_ Light growled _. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to step in and pick up the slack.'_

Dipper closed his eyes waiting for the worst…

But before Light could get the chance Dipper was suddenly teleported away against his own will!

"What!" Bill screamed, and turned towards the tapestries just in time to see them disappear.

"They're fakes!" Kryptos gasped.

"But where the real ones go?" Teeth asked stupidly.

Bill turned black with rage!

"PINE TREE!"

"Boss?" Teeth asked unsure.

"He won't get way this time!" Bill hissed snapping his fingers. Bill's army of Demons appeared around him.

"MEN I WANT THEM ALL DEAD!" Bill growled. "NO ONE LEAVES THIS TOWN ALIVE!"

* * *

 **(Back with Dipper…)**

Dipper opened his eyes slowly and gave a big sigh of relief as he noticed he was on an Eye Bat surrounded by his friends. "For a minute there I thought I was a goner."

"Come on man we'd never forget you." Wendy smiled.

"It's good to see you." Dipper admitted out loud.

"You too man!" Wendy said giving him another smile.

"Awe dudes we got a problem." Soos cried looking behind them.

Dipper and Mabel turned to see an Army of demons headed their way.

"We have to get to the Ruins now!" Mabel screamed.

"No we have to get out of town!" Dipper ordered.

"But the others!" Cady cried.

"We're well past our 3 hour time limit, they were told to go on without us!" Dipper told her.

"And if they didn't?" Grenda dared to ask.

"If we stop by the ruins they'll never let us leave!" Dipper reasoned. "They'll surround us, and if the town's people are still there then they'll be trapped too!"

"Dipper's right Mabel." Wendy explained.

"But Wendy-" Mabel began.

"Look I hate to leave my family." Wendy interrupted her, "but if there are still there I'd hate it even more if I lead this army to them."

"Me too!" Pacifica agreed. "If they are still at these ruins then their safe, we can get them later."

Mabel nodded and forced her fears away as the Eye Bats raced forward.

They could all hear the loud, and harsh shouts of the demons behind them; and it caused them to urge the bats to move faster.

"I think we're going to make it!" Gideon yelled as they passed over the ruins.

Mabel looked down over them. "I don't see them!" She cried.

"Maybe the listened and already left!" Candy said hopefully.

"I sure hope so-" Mabel suddenly screams as the Eye Bats flip them off their backs and turned on them.

Dipper acted just in time, rebounding their eye beams turning them into stone. "Run!" He screamed to others.

The friends took off running hoping that they were far enough ahead to stay out of reach to make it to the town boarders without much trouble.

Dipper paused a moment daring to look back. The army was gaining fast.

Suddenly Dipper's eyes met with Bill's in the distance.

"PINE TREE WHEN I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU!" Bill screamed.

' _Run Dipper, Now!'_ Ford's voice warned.

' _No face him you coward!'_ Light screamed.

Dipper didn't even think it over he turned and ran as fast as he could catching up with his sister with ease; thanks to his adrenaline rush.

The team of friends forced themselves to run faster; still begging their legs not to give out!

It was a plea that soon proved to be easier said than done…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Me** : Wow that was a long chapter, do you think it'll keep them satisfied until Friday

 **Bill** : Nope!

 **Me** : (rolls my eyes) Anyway thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up Next Friday. So until then as always this is…

Emily signing off :)


	25. The Return of a Master's Puppet

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Me:** OMG I CAN"T TAKE THE SUSPENCE ANY LONGER!

 **Bill:** Then just post the chapter early your fans will understand, hell they may even thank you.

 **Me** : NO THEY WON'T! Especially when they find out about the cliff hanger

 **Bill:** Hello it's a series there's going to be a cliff hanger, that's how you get them to read the next book! Now post the new chapter already I'm tired of hearing your whinny voice.

 **Me:** Fine! My Dear fans this is the last Chapter of part 1, I hope you all enjoy it. Part 2 of the series will be up September 1st. We dedicate this last chapter to our Random Fan!

 **Random Fan:** YES!

 **Bill** : oh shut up it's not like you won the jack pot in the lottery or anything worth wild like that.

 **Random Fan:** Does he always have to ruin everything?

 **Me:** Welcome to my world!

* * *

 **(Back to Dipper, and Mabel)**

He was running as fast as his feet could carry him… He was close now, Dipper could feel it!

"GET BACK HERE YOU PATHETIC WEED!" a loud booming demonic voice growled. The sound of that voice only made him run faster.

"We're not going to make it!" Mabel cried as they ran.

"We have to!" Wendy cried. "They're all waiting for us on the other side of the barrier. They have to be!"

Her words made him run faster still, though Dipper wasn't sure how.

"Awe Dudes!" Soos exclaimed, screaming behind him at an unseen danger.

Dipper dared to look over his shoulder, and wished he hadn't. The remaining members of the pack were gaining on them now. He had been secretly hoping that their ride on the Eye Bats would have given them a further head start then this.

But the dogs weren't even the worse of it!

Behind them was the army of demons, and behind them, was Bill! Dipper gasped as he nearly tripped over his own feet!

"Dipper!" Mabel instantly grabbed her brother's hand; as if on instinct, and pulled him alongside her.

 _'See what happens when you run King?'_ Light jeered. _'You trip over your own feet!'_

"We're going to make it!" Mabel said more hopeful now. "We have too!"

Dipper knew she was right, they had to survive! If the suspicions of the Ancients we true, if there really was other people who represented the symbols on Bill's wheel; then there was still hope!

They could still stop Bill!

"Guy's I don't think I can run much longer!" Pacifica admitted. She looked about ready to give out, not that anyone could blame her.

"No Pacifica you have to pull through!" Mabel encouraged her.

"I can't!" Pacifica cried, the lack of food and water, and stiff limbs were working against her.

"We need you Pacifica!" Dipper yelled running alongside her. "The world needs you!"

A single tear ran down Pacifica's face. "Tell my parents I love them." She cried, and finally gave into her own exhaustion.

"Pacifica no!" Dipper cried.

"Pacifica!" Mabel watched her fall out of sight.

"Oh no you don't!" Grenda shouted, and picked Pacifica up in her harms without even stopping. "You're not dying today."

"Thank you!" Pacifica held on to Grenda for dear life.

"Oh thank goodness!" Mabel allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"We're almost there!" Gideon rasped threw heavy breathing. In all honesty he wasn't sure if he could take much more himself.

"We're doing it!" McGucket cried.

And it was true somehow they managed to stay out of reach, and before they knew it the Town boarder was in view!

"There it is!" Candy rasped.

"Guys we got to move faster or we'll never make it!" Wendy yelled as she looked over her shoulder. "Robbie give Candy a ride, Soos help Gideon!"

Soos and Robbie eminently obeyed her orders swinging the worn out kids on their backs without even stopping to catch their breaths.

"Dipper we got to move faster!" Mabel realized as they started to fall behind the others.

Dipper forced himself to keep running even though he was sure his legs would shatter under the stress. _'Just a few more yards and it's over!'_ he assured himself.

"You won't get away from me that easily Pine Tree." A voice boomed above him.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, as Dipper pushed them both out of his grasp.

Bill reached out for his sapling, but missed him by a hair. "You will not escape me Pine Tree!" Bill screamed. "If I have to be stuck here forever then you do too!"

To be stuck with Bill forever! Now that got him moving! Dipper sprinted the last few feet to safety pulling his sister along behind him.

Wendy was the first to cross the barrier, then Soos and Robbie who still had Gideon and Candy on their backs. Grenda and Pacifica came next, and finally McGucket, who was surprisingly fast for a man his age.

"Come guys you can make it!" Wendy cried.

"Dudes watch out!" Soos shouted, pointing above them.

Dipper could see the shadow of Bill's hand reaching out for him; upon instinct he pushed Mabel forward.

Mabel fell and rolled over the border.

Dipper ducked out of the way and Bill missed his catch again!

"Dipper hurry!" Mabel screamed.

Dipper practically threw himself at the barrier, and by some miracle he makes it through just in time.

Everyone cheered and embraced him, they had all made it!

"No!" Bill screamed as he beat his fist against the barrier. This was not going to end this way, he was not going to be imprisoned again! But the humans seemed to have forgotten about him entirely.

"We made it!" Pacifica hugged Grenda tight. "Thank you so much I thought I was a goner for sure."

Grenda only nodded, obviously too tired to speak.

"But where is everyone else?" Mabel asked.

Dipper's heart sunk, they had passes over the ruins without seeing any signs of life, and with an army behind them there was no time to check further. _'If we left them there alone I'll never forgive myself.'_ he thought.

 _'Your empathy for others sicken me King!_ ' Light hissed.

"Guy's I found something!" Wendy ushered them over to a nearby tree.

Everyone gathered around the tree to see what Wendy was so worked up about, there was a note nailed to the tree. Wendy began to read it out loud,

 _Friends,_

 _We are not sure If you made it this far, but just in case we are leaving this note so that you may find us._

 _We did as instructed and left the Ruins, but the town folk think it's too dangerous to stay out in the middle of nowhere like this, and I must agree with them. So we are headed to the nearest town._

 _We hope to see you soon._

 _-Mayor Tyler_

"They made it!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Like no way!" Wendy said in disbelief as a large weight was lifted from her chest. "All our families are safe man!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Mabel allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief.

"But how far is the next town?" Grenda wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Candy admitted. "But I'm sure if we follow the road signs we should be okay."

"We should get moving then." McGucket piped up. "It'll be dark soon."

Everyone nodded there agreement.

"Come on we have to hurry, the road's this way!" McGucket said taking the lead. The other's followed him slowly thankful that they had some time to rest, and didn't have to worry about getting eaten if they ran too slow.

"No! You get back here you hear me!" Bill yelled as he bounded on the barrier even harder. "Don't you dare turn your back on me Pine Tree!" the demon screamed.

Dipper turned to take one final look at the demon he had once loved, and became somewhat hypnotized. It was strange and hard to explain, but every single one of Bill's blows formed a ripple on the barrier, and inside those ripples random numbers and symbols would appear. And with every blow the same random numbers and symbols popped out at him, as if demanding his attention.

More demons began to bang on the barrier as well as if they thought it could really make a difference, the same numbers, and symbols appeared over, and over again.

Bill stopped as he noticed the puzzled look on his Sapling's face, he knew that look.

The boy's brows were drawn close together in deep thought, as he bit down on his lower lip; this was the boy's _"I'm thinking"_ look.

 _'But what could he possibly be thinking about?'_ Bill wondered, then it hit him; and Bill's eye lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. _'The variables to the equation, Pine Tree must be able to see it!'_ Bill looked around at his army; _'But why can't we see it?'_

 _'Those ancients must of made it to where only mortal eyes can see it, as some kind of safety precaution'_ he thought answering his own question.

But just because his sapling could see the needed variable for the equation; that didn't guarantee he could solve the equation!

Bill turned invisible and watched the boy more closely, he couldn't read the boy's mind due to the barrier; but Bill knew his Pine Tree well.

Dipper made lots of expressions when he was trying to figure something out, but there was one distinct expression that he made when he had finally solved the problem at hand.

Bill hovered just above Dipper completely invisible, and waited for that one distinct expression. He didn't have to wait very long!

Dipper was biting so hard on his lip that it was bleeding, numbers, and letters whorled around his mind in a jumbled mess; but then suddenly with one final blow to the barrier it all came together.

"Dipper, are you coming or what?" Mabel exclaimed running up to him.

Bill growled impatiently, if Pine Tree lost his focus now then he could lose his chance of ever solving the equation.

Then it happened, the moment Bill had been waiting for! "Oh!" Dipper mouthed, as his eyes widen.

Bill's eye curved into an evil smile. _'Well, well, well it would appear my secret weapon has proven his worth after all!'_

Mabel grabbed her brother's shoulder. "Dipper the others have already started waking." Mabel reached out for his shoulder, then noticing her brother's state she froze. "Dipper?"

Before Dipper could even acknowledge his sister's questioning tone Bill reappeared causing both Twins to jump.

"Hey...hey Pine Tree" The demon whispered. "Do you know the way out of here?" he asked as he tapped the barrier tauntingly.

Mabel watched as Bill's eye began to glow a strange fiery blue. Dipper nodded, his eyes mirroring Bill's.

"Tell me Pine Tree" Bill ordered.

"The equation is..."

Mabel looked at her brother with horror as Dipper began to spout out numbers "Dipper no!" she screamed tackling her brother.

Dipper fell to the ground hard, his eyes returning back to normal. "What...What happened?" he asked obviously confused.

Bill laughed evil, despite the fact that only two numbers came out of the boy's mouth. He could careless, finally things were going his way.

"Dipper what's gotten in to you? You almost told Bill the equation!" Mabel said a little too loudly.

Their group of friends was only a couple of yards ahead, but they had no trouble hearing Mabel's shouting words.

"What!" Gideon yelled as they turned back around. "Whose side are you on?!"

"Yeah we finally have him trapped, and you want to go and tell him how to get out!" Robbie shouted as the group came walking back over to see what the heck was going on.

"I...I" Dipper stuttered, completely clueless about what was going on: one second he was solving the equation in his mind, and the next Mabel was tackling him to the ground.

"We're trying to save the world not destroy it more!" Candy snapped.

"Dipper what were you thinking?" Wendy asked looking more worried then hurt.

Mabel helped Dipper to his feet as the group surrounded him; yelling at his face; practically accusing him of treason. "Guys I'm sure Dipper didn't mean to almost slip-" she began.

"Actually Shooting Star is right," Bill admitted grabbing everyone's attention. "You see it's not Pine Tree's fault at all, he can't help but tell me everything." the demon chuckled as if he was laughing at some inside joke.

"What do you mean he can't help it?" Grenda asked not getting it, but Wendy seemed to have an idea.

"You monster what did you do!" Wendy yelled standing beside Dipper defensively.

"Why Red, I didn't do anything." Bill cooed. "But Pine Tree did!"

Everyone looked at Dipper in disbelief, but only Mabel seemed to still have the ability to speak; her eyes locked with her brother's. "Dipper what did you do!" she asked with a shaky voice.

"I...I didn't... do anything!" Dipper stammered.

"Oh yes you did Pine Tree." Bill teased. "You and I are in this together, two partners in crime!" The demon laughed. "After all I could have never gotten this far without you."

"Dipper..." Wendy was stunned. "Tell me you didn't..."

"He's lying!" Dipper yelled as the circle grew tighter around him. "Can't you see he's just trying to tear us apart?"

"Pine Tree, don't tell me you haven't told them about us." Bill said looking hurt.

"We know all about your false friendship!" Mabel exclaimed before Dipper could speak.

"Yeah tricking someone into a friendship for your own self gain is low even for you Cipher." Wendy snapped.

"A friendship?" Bill asked looking confused. "Is that what you told them kid? Uh? That we were 'just friends?'" Bill began to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh that's just rich, you mean to tell me they have no idea-!"

"It doesn't matter!" Mabel snapped. "If Dipper isn't comfortable about telling us everything yet then that's his business."

"Yeah dude he'll tell us when he's ready." Soos agreed.

"The point is it's over Bill, Dipper is done with you, and you will spend the rest of your miserable eternity with your dream just out of reach!" Mabel bragged.

"Oh done with me is he?" Bill asked in a dark, sinister voice. "Well that's too bad because I'm not done with him!"

Dipper gulped, he couldn't explain it; but he had a bad feeling about this.

"Well Dipper's coming with us, you triangle jerk." Pacifica rasped, finally speaking up.

"Yeah and there ain't nothing you can do about it either!" McGucket agreed.

"Oh, but I beg to differ." Bill chuckled evilly as he rubbed his hands together. "You see Dipper doesn't have a choice in the matter."

What happened next sent chills up Mabel's spine, suddenly over a dozen blue strings appeared in Bill's hand, Mabel followed the path of the strings instantly, wondering what they were attached to, and that's when her heart dropped. "Dipper no!"

Dipper yelped as he was knocked off his feet by an unknown force, then he watched in horror as over a dozen blue strings appeared to be attached around his body.

"Pine Tree, yes!" Bill teased as he began to pull his puppet towards him.

"No!" Dipper clawed at the ground helplessly. Fear clawed at his insides making it impossible for him to think of a single spell to save him.

No, his mind was a total blank!

Mabel dived for him, and grabbed his arm with both hands; doing her best to pull him back away from Bill. "It's okay I got you!" she promised.

But the promised proved empty as Bill gives another sharp tug. Mabel falls on her belly, still holding on to her brother with a viper grip; Bill laughs as he reals them both in. "Wow two fish on one line what a catch!" Bill teased.

"Oh no you don't!" Wendy yelled and grabbed Mabel's waste, "Soos help me!" she screamed.

Soos didn't hesitate to grab Wendy and pull with all his might, but Bill was not giving in, and slowly the four began to slide closer to the barrier.

"We have to help them!" Candy declared.

"But what can we do?" Grenda asked the obvious.

"Yeah he's like an all-powerful demon, and we're only human." Pacifica snapped.

"MMMMM" Candy thought to herself, her eyes widen as she spotted Mabel's grappling hook. "Mabel hook the tree!" she ordered.

"What?" Mabel asked looking at her confused.

"Your grappling hook!" Pacifica explained. "Use it to hook the tree."

Mabel bit her lip and released one of her hands from Dipper arm, to reach for her grappling hook. She aimed at the nearest tree and fired, her aim as always, never let her down. "Got it!" She said as the cord of the grappling hook wrapped around the tree.

Robbie and McGucket grabbed on to the cord and began to pull on it, digging their heels in the ground for support.

"Now what!" Pacifica asked.

Candy held up the left over vials of unicorn blood. "We use these; smother the cord, and the tree with as much as you can so Bill can't break it!"

Pacifica, Gideon and Grenda nodded and with Candy's guidance the three eminently got to work.

"Unicorn blood, cleaver girl." Bill admitted as he tugged a little harder. "But I'll break threw it eventually." he warned. "And when I do every threat to my power will be mine once more, and this time I won't be so nice with you!" he warned.

"Bill let me go!" Dipper screamed. "It's over!"

"Never Pine Tree, your mine now forever!" Bill growled and tugged even harder. "And once you give me the equation I'll finally rule this pathetic dimension!"

Dipper felt like he was going to be torn in two. "How are you even doing this?!" he cried.

"Oh don't play dumb Pine Tree!" Bill mused. "We had a deal."

"Dipper!" Wendy screamed in disbelief.

"No he's lying!" Dipper exclaimed. "We never made another deal; I swear!" he promised.

"Then what is he talking about dweeb!" Robbie yelled.

"I don't know, but I swear I didn't-" Dipper began.

"Oh but you didn't have to my little sapling." Bill cooed. "You see our first deal worked just fine, All the knowledge of the universe for one little puppet!"

"You never held up the end of your bargain!" Dipper screamed.

"Oh I didn't?" Bill asked confused. "That's odd I could have sworn I did. Or maybe it was some other demon that taught you about other dimensions, and showed you how to cast spells, and bend the elements with a mere thought!"

Dipper's eyes widen as he realized the truth. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!" Bill shouted happily and gave him another taunting tug. "Your mine now Pine Tree!"

Dipper could feel the bile as it rose in his throat, he was about to become Bill's permanent plaything, and he couldn't even bring forth the will to stop it! He was paralyzed with fear.

 _'I could help you know.'_ Light whispered, materializing before him. _'All you have to do is-'_

 _'NO!'_ Dipper screamed mentally _. 'I would rather die-'_

 _'Suit yourself King!'_ Light hummed. _'But you will give into me eventually, and you know it!'_ And with that the demon disappeared.

"You can't have him you stupid one eyed triangle!" Mabel screamed, bringing Dipper back to reality. Her hand was bleeding now from gripping the grappling hook so tight, but she refused to let go; she refused to lose again!

"Just let me go Bill!" Dipper screamed, giving the demon the best stone wall glare he could manage. "I'll never tell you the equation, I'll fight you tooth and nail; I'll resist your control forever if I have to!"

"I'm sure you would kid." Bill admitted with a sly invisible smile. "Heck you'd might even pull it off if your sister wasn't already in tow!"

Dipper's eyes widen, and the tree began to crack against Bill's strength.

"It's best to leave Shooting Star out of this, I mean hasn't enough of your family suffered because of you already?!" Bill asked.

"Dipper, don't listen to him!" Wendy cried, her arms felt like they were going to fall off, but she tried to at least sound strong; for Dipper's sake!

Dipper gave Mabel a hopeless look.

"You know I'm right Pine Tree, it's better for both of us if Star stays out of this." Bill tugged again, and the tree cracked some more.

Dipper locked eyes with Mabel.

She could see the guilt as if it was written all over his face. "Dipper we can still beat him!" Mabel said trying to sound brave.

"Your right," Dipper admitted threw tears, "There are others out there, other shrine hates, and other six fingered people…other pine trees…"

"Dipper no we can still do this, we can still save you!" Mabel exclaimed.

"No Mabel I know the equation, and now there's only one way to make sure Bill doesn't get it!" Dipper used his free hand to reach for his pistol.

"Dipper please!" Mabel cried. "I can't lose you too!"

Everyone screamed as the tree snapped some more, it was almost completely broken in half now.

"Chop, chop Pine Tree times a wasting." Bill jeered not at all aware of what was really going on.

"It'll be okay." Dipper assured Mabel not even caring to acknowledge Bill anymore. It didn't matter; he was going to die anyways. He was strangely calm by this fact, though he couldn't say why.

"I can't survive without you." Mabel cried.

"Yes you can, you have to." Dipper encouraged her. "You're living for both of us now." His hand began to ease out of hers.

"Dipper please don't let go." Mabel whispered.

"Mabel I love you." Dipper whispered and then he let go!

Mabel and the other's fell to the ground "Dipper no!" She screamed running to catch him, but it was too late Bill had already pulled him through the barrier.

"Mabel no!" Wendy grabbed her before she could cross over. "You have to let him go!" she said holding her back.

Mabel fought to get free, but Wendy wouldn't let her go. "We have to stop him, we have too!" her screams could barely be heard over Bill's laughter.

"Finally you're mine!" Bill cackled as he brought his sapling closer to him.

"I'll never be yours again!" Dipper shouted and pointed the gun to his head.

"What!" Bill exclaimed surprised that the boy would even have the guts to take his own life. "This ends now!" Dipper exclaimed and went to pull the trigger…

He never got the chance!

"Oh no you don't" Bill exclaimed. Twisting his puppet strings.

Dipper screamed as the arm with the gun was twisted out of his socket painfully; the gun fell out of his hand.

"You're not taking this away from me kid; not again" Bill growled. "And just to make sure you never get a second chance -" Bill drew out a claw and pricked one of his fingers with it until it bled, and then to Dipper's surprise he shoved the bleeding figure into his mouth.

The entire army of demons gasped.

Dipper felt the blood flow into his mouth like hot lava.

"Now Swallow!" Bill ordered choking Dipper with his own strings. Dipper swallowed the blood with a loud gulp.

The demons cheered their approval!

"What… did… you…just do!" Dipper dared to ask.

"Oh nothing much, I just made you one of the flock." Bill said with an evil smirk.

"What?" Dipper rasped, he was suddenly feeling dizzy now. What did Bill do to him?

"You're like me now, kid." Bill laughed, "An all-knowing, all-powerful, immortal; DEMON!"

"What?" Wendy exclaimed.

"That's right Pine Tree is one of use now!" Bill teased as he held Dipper close like a new born infant.

"One of us, one of us!" the demon army chanted over and over again.

"Meaning even if you somehow manage to defeat me all the demons get sucked back in with me; INCLDING PINE TREE!"

Mabel fell to her knees as the reality hit her... She had just lost her brother forever!

Dipper fought to keep his eyes open but it was no use, exhaustion soon took over, and the darkness of sleep swallowed him whole.

The last thing he heard was Mabel's heart wrenching scream!

"Well I got what I wanted!" Bill mused placing a small kiss on Dipper's forehead. "As for the rest of you, I'd be running if I were you." And with those final words he began to float away.

"This isn't over!" Mable screamed somehow finding the strength to speak. "You will pay for this Bill Cipher!"

But if the demon heard her, he didn't bother to acknowledge her cries. "What do we do now?" Candy dared to ask.

Mable stood on shaking legs, with a strict look of determination across her tear stain face. "We find the others." She said gravely, and began to march away from the barrier; and into the unknown.

The other's gave one last look to the retreating army of demons and then hurried after Mabel, no one was walking anymore!

No they had a time limit now!

Sooner or later Dipper would give in and then the entire 3rd dimension would belong to Bill.

' _Not if I can help it!'_ Mabel exclaimed as she ran faster. First Stan and Ford, and now Dipper too; Bill had taken them all way from her! And she'd be damned if she let him get away with it.

' _Bill Cipher will rue the day that he took my family away from me! I don't care if it takes an eternity he will pay for what he has done!'_ Mabel vowed.

' _Mark my words Bill, YOU WILL PAY…'_

 _ **-To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

And Part 1 is done! I hoped it was worth every ounce of your time Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The Sequel to this story:" Hold Me Down" will be up September 1st. So until then as always this is…

Emily signing off


End file.
